


The TEEZ

by princeruu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ateez best boys, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Emotionally constipated Wooyoung!, Fake Instagram posts picture included, Fluff, For once Hongjoong and Seonghwa don't adopt the kids!, For once unproblematic San!, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Sappy Jongho!, Song Mingi is!, Strangers to Lovers, You don't mess with Yeosang!, Yunho owns a bakery!, slight mention of homophobia, what is beta I don't have the luxury to afford beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeruu/pseuds/princeruu
Summary: Yunho owns a bakery.Wooyoung can’t move on from his first love.Yeosang doesn't feel / feels too much.Jongho thinks Wooyoung’s coffee is disgusting.Hongjoong needs love.Mingi’s ulcer bleeds.Seonghwa is a jerk.San owns an SCA certification.Tldr: They find each other in Yunho’s bakery.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 138
Kudos: 173





	1. We’re open!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting a new fic because suddenly I feel soft. This might be post come back depression but the boys in fever outfit made me soft..

Yunho knew from the get go that establishing a bakery on his own is never going to be an easy task.

It was, until an old friend from school hitch-hiked his long planned proposal, almost entirely impossible for Yunho whom excels at bread baking but dragged everyone down when it comes to confections to organize a sustainable shop in such a big city like Seoul.

People like, he wants to put an emphasize there, LIKE, to hang out in instagramable places with instagramable food and even though Yunho’s bread is on par with that of a professional baker’s, if not better, no one wants their Instagram crammed with dull looking bread, right? People wants exquisite, c’est beau, and mouth watering dessert to fish out likes and reposts. A lot of times they don't even care about the taste and Yunho doesn't like this trend but who is he to deny the God of social media?

”Yo Yunho I’ll make Pokemon macarons and zombie toffee puddings how about we share professor’s recommendation and get your shits going?” It’s not a secret that Yunho was THE campus sweetheart and people, regardless of gender and power, have a soft spot for him. His lecturers are not for an exemption too, but Yunho is proud to say that the favoritism was not baseless. He was a sensation in his academic year’s pastry courses, he could melt anyone without even touching (which with that face and smile, and God forsaken gorgeous body he totally could duh). But Jung Wooyoung is that one pleasantly obnoxious bastard who’s not scared of using Yunho’s privilege for his own gain. The best thing about this non-sense spewing loudmouth is that he is literally, true to his words, the truest, truer than Yunho’s love for Harry Potter. Jung Wooyoung will not do anything behind anyone’s back, and that includes embracing his sexuality and whatever sexual activities he’s willing to participate which is usually not good for Yunho’s sanity.

So Jung Wooyoung is THE precious dickhead who has a considerable contribution in making Yunho’s dream coming to life because he too is in the top of the game for dessert.

”Hey Yunho how’s the bread doing? If they’re sexier than me I’m gonna cry.”

Another great thing about working with Jung Wooyoung is that Yunho feels like he has his own jukebox who knows how to deal with utter boredom as a young business owner. This personal jukebox however, has a lifetime supply of BTS’s discography.

”They’re gonna steal your man so gear up.” Yunho replied nonchalantly while whisking his almond glaze. Work is slow as usual. Rush hour starts at 8 and stops at 9. A very short rush hour but he has to be thankful he has a rush hour in the first place. Yunho’s bakery and patisserie opened early for the sake of people who have no spare time for breakfast and are willing to spend their hard owned money for his humble bread.

Yunho isn't the most active person on social media but once or twice in a week he’ll visit his shop’s account and post something to increase his engagement rate. He checks his earlier post that day and smiles seeing the reaction he receives.

The following hours they spend chattering, wiping their kitchen clean because customers don’t come in herds like in the newly opened costco which almost cost someone’s life. Thank God it didn't. If there are one or two customers at the same time, Yunho is already grateful. He is a pragmatic guy like that.

”Your bread won't blow my men better than me. I need competitor.”

”Oh yeah? Why is that? Is the almighty Wooyoung finally tired of his hoe phase?”

”Nah. Just bored. Men are easy I swear.”

_Clink_

The doorbell clinked open and a young man comes in. Yunho’s bakery, like any other bakery in Seoul, doesn't have that much space to begin with. In the jam-packed capital of Korea, land price killed people faster than cancer. So his modest attempt at decorating his bakery depends on the minimalistic (and budget friendly) rustic design that are favorable for people who spend their time upturing their necks to see the top of Seoul’s steel trees. And instead of fake plastic greens Yunho even planted actual plants for the sake of fresh oxygen and people’s deteriorating eye condition.

He adopts herbs, succulents, and indoor plants from the nursery and gives each pot a name. He first started growing plants to prove to himself that he’s a capable adult but now he loves his green babies more than he loves the scent of freshly baked buns. Also the infinite supply of spearmint and parsley is favorable budget wise.

”Good morning. Here is the menu. Please call me when you’re ready to order.” Yunho passes the guy his menu book.

There is a silent agreement between Yunho and Wooyoung about who’s serving and who’s standing by. Even for the sake of his livelihood, Wooyoung’s men-hungry eyes sometimes can’t keep up with his thin layer of responsibility. So Yunho usually takes the order from men with considerable prospect. His docile and domestic looking face, which is popular with parents who have daughters his age, also makes him responsible to serve more mature customer. Meanwhile, Wooyoung’s flirty and easy going nature attracts so much attention from the girls. So there’s that, a pact that they don't even have to discuss because both Yunho and Wooyoung know prospective men when they come in.

”I’d like 2 croissants, a chocolate chip s’more, and iced americano please.” The customer has an average height, of an average built (it’s a bit hard to tell given the buttoned up t-shirt and long coat), he colors his hair warm maroon and he has the squishiest face with doe eyes starring right through Yunho’s own.

”Noted. 2 croissants, 1 choco chip s’more, and 1 iced americano. We’re having a half price promo on a sunny side up and orange juice. Would you like to have some?”

”Oh okay I’ll have them too.”

So dude has beautifully husky voice and appetite too. People these days are rarely this royal in spending their meal budget, not money wise, but calorie wise. With the increasing demand for perfect appearance, Korean food chains are indirectly forced to stick with low calorie food and sizable portion system. It’s sad somehow that people actually sacrifice the joy of eating to get the most proportional body. And sadder when people left food half eaten and just walked away from Yunho’s bakery. He can't find any worse way to insult a cook than leaving their food uneaten. So Yunho takes the order to the kitchen while hoping this customer won't take his food for granted.

”Omg cute. He’s like an adorable squishy teddy bear. How can you not squish those precious cherry cheeks! I don't get you, Yunho!”

”Maybe because I have this thing called self-preservation. If you want to go far you should have one too. Now get your scrawny ass here and give Mr. Teddy bear his breakfast.”

”Okay boss... Jung Wooyoung at your service.” Wooyoung ties his dark hair back before setting up the frying pan. ”And my ass is fuller than your buns will ever be. I mean it. Your buns.”

Yunho has been putting up with Wooyoung’s antics from college and the latter has never failed to bring Yunho’s none existent buttocks to bring his boss down. Yunho has, a lot of things to boast. His face, his height, his voice, his personality, his degree, and his achievements. But even the great Jeong Yunho can't have Wooyoung’s curvy slutry ass. Alas, 10 years later he becomes immune and he accepts himself as it is. If you don't try you’ll never know.

”I’m sorry for waiting. Here’s your order.”

_Clink_

Ooh, two customers in a row outside of rush hour! This must be Yunho’s lucky day.

This one is a regular, and by regular he means the guy visits his shop once a week or two, but his hair is fucking blue so he stands out like a sore thumb. And this guy, somehow Wooyoung seems a bit resistant to woo him despite his perfectly chiseled face. They call him Captain Hook because one day he left a scribble on his napkin which talked about how he wanted to be a pirate king. Silly right? When Yunho asked Wooyoung whether he knows the guy or something, he said that he’s afraid this guy might threaten his place as Seoul’s official gay magnet because he perfectly could. The nickname Captain Hook ironically contradicts what the blue haired man is all about because he’s so petite and pretty and he gives major bottom vibe.

”Please call me whenever your order is ready.” Yunho does his routine. He loves greeting new people, but he doesn't have Woououng-level presumptuous-ness. That’s why he has to get creative with aliases.

”I’ll have your bread of the day and an espresso.” He chirps. He sounds clear and spirited chanting his usual order. Yes his ’usual’ because he seems to like Yunho’s bread very much he trusts him with his selection. And an espresso because that pretty face always look so tired. Yunho suspects that he’s working with ’forget your sleep’ company. But today tho, Captain Hook just look pretty, without the exhaustion, he even makes Wooyoung coos from behind the counter.

”Your usual?” Yunho pumps a little bit of bravado to fulfil his daily affection gauge. He also won't deny that he’s prepared to push his luck with love. He has been busy working lately and he’s mentally drained sometimes, thus he needs his daily affection gauge to be filled. The guy is pretty too so why the hell not?

Captain Hook looks up, seemingly surprised that Yunho remembers his past orders when he himself doesn't.

”Uh. Yeah. I didn't know you keep tracks with your customers.” He says.

_”No one will forget someone like you even if you just visited once.”_ Yunho ditches that bullshit. Yes he’s attention-deprived but he’s smart, he won't push his luck too far.

”It’s our ’bread of the day’ service. Because I feel happy when people trust me with their bread. As a baker, it’s the highest compliment.” Yunho opts for the saver woo which includes him wooing himself. Smooth bastard. He even bows a bit and gets a confused bow in return.

”Ah so you’re the baker! Your bread is perfection, mister. And I love that cilantro smell.” So his little green babies are also good wingmen. Yunho will never regret ever raising them and they are and will forever be Yunho’s filial children.

”You can call me Yunho.”

”I’m Hongjoong. I’m in your care then.”

He’s in his care? It has been a while since Yunho is on the receiving end of the sweet introduction. It makes him happy because Hongjoong has the sweetest smile and Yunho, a big man with his big non-toxic masculinity loves him his pretty little things.

”Likewise. Please enjoy your time. I’ll be back with your order.” He bows once again, a gesture he adds whenever a customer fills his lonely gauge.

”Oh my God look at him already making a move on Mr. Perfect! Yunho my title is shaking!” Wooyoung fakes a shudder while getting his coffee machine ready.

”He’s not making the move, Woo. I am.” Yunho chuckles because he does.

”Noo! I even failed to score you and he gets the privilege to get THE move of THE Jeong Yunho??! This world is not fair!” The funniest thing about Wooyoung’s rambles is that he does it asmr mode because thank God he knows he’s loud.

”If you’re not going to get him his espresso I’ll take him to the chapel right now and marry him.”

”Yo last time I remember you’re still struggling with your ’I’m not sure if I like men but I think I do’ shit? And now you go straight to marriage?” Wooyoung scooped one cup of coffee beans and put it into the grinder. He waited for Yunho’s counterattack but the call bell brings both men’s attention to the register.

”Excuse me. I want to pay.” If Yunho tends the orders, Wooyoung has to do his duty by the register. The man leaves his precision brewer and rushes to the cashier to serve Mr. Teddy bear.

”Okay do you want to pay by cash or by card?”

”Card please.” Wooyoung nods and gives him a smile. Mr. Teddy bear shots him an adorable gummy smile while handing him his card. Somehow Woyoung should be thankful to the plastic sheet separator because his itchy hands won't stay still and will definitely squish those cheeks if it doesn't stay there.

”And by the way your food is so delicious. I’ll rate you in Google review.” Wooyoung already decides that he likes the guy and if they are about to meet outside his bakery, he’ll drag him around the town and to his humble apartment room and have a ”coffee” together. ”But your americano is horrible I guess I’ll have to take one star for that.”

”Excuse me?” Wooyoung is, the one responsible for confections and coffee. Yunho deals with breads and hot meals. There are always certain lines separating Yunho and Wooyoung’s responsibility and that makes everything operates well. But it also mean when something amiss is going on, only one of them is responsible for it and in this case it’s Wooyoung.

Wooyoung doesn't mind constructive criticism, hell he even lives off it. When he did his culinary art study, a lecturer actually blacklisted him after a presentation. Rumor was spreading that Wooyoung disrespected the professor and refused to apologize. In his defense, people who don't respect him aren't worthy for his respect. That professor called him dumb and told him to drop out of the university instead of giving him clues on where he should polish his skill. That’s not how a professional educator should act in young Wooyoung’s naive opinion. And half a decade later after a lot of ups and downs he has matured and he still thinks that way.

”I don't know, I think you should stick to 3 in 1.”

The audacity...

Wooyoung revises his vision towards the guy. He’ll still drag him around the town and to his humble apartment room but instead of having ’coffee’, they’re going to have ’A FUCKING COFFEE’.

”Hey mister. I don't care what fucking coffee degree you have but no one insults food like that in our shop.” With the ASMR filter gone, Wooyoung’s hoot is guaranteed to draw attention be it necessary or not. Yunho puts his tray down and goes to check what is happening at the register. He’s sure Hongjoong won't mind.

”I have a lot of arguments against that but I’ll start with where is you manager?”

”So you’re pulling the Karen card on me? Huh? Coffee degree boy?”

”I don't have any coffee degree but my brother has one. He can come here and give you an honest and professional review and I hope you learn a thing or two from him. Such a waste of good food.” Mr. Teddy bear shakes his head in defeat and that only makes Wooyoung’s blood boils further.

”Get your brother’s suck ass here and we’ll talk coffee. Before that happens take back whatever you said!”

”I’m sorry I’m Jeong Yunho, shop owner and manager. Is there something I can help you?” Yunho steps in on time. The plastic sheets still stands tall, signaling him that the situation isn't that bad considering Wooyoung hasn't slam all of his 172 cm self and strangles whoever it is that gets on his nerve.

”Yunho you drink fucking tea in the morning you don't have a say on this.”

”I figure you might need someone less combustible and better at coffee making to deal with customers.”

”He told me my coffee is disgusting, Yunho-yah! Blacklist this customer for me!” A sulking Wooyoung is one of the most unreasonable being on earth. Working with Wooyoung is like heaven or hell. You either love him or hate him, there’s nothing in between. However, as one of his oldest buddy who’s still sticking with him even after all the shits he gave him, Yunho is way past heaven and hell. He is living in Wooyoung’s limbo, barely existing and completely void of any judgements. One thing he knows really well is that the only thing that can defeat Wooyoung’s mood swing is time. So Yunho reaches the bottom shelf to get his secret weapon out.

”I’m very sorry for your inconvenience. Here please accept our discount voucher. You can bring your brother along too.” Yunho flashes him his best smile despite the tantrum thrown behind him.

”No no no! You’re not supposed to do that! This is about my dignity, Yunho! Hey pretty boy, how do you think about my coffee?” Wooyoung suddenly barks at the clueless Hongjoong. The said man throws him a confused look, pointing at himself and mentally asking through his widened eyes. “Yes you. You always drink espresso here. Right? You like my coffee. Right?” The raven finally took the liberty to slip out of the counter door towards his blue haired customer. Yunho cusses and follows him just in case things go south pretty quickly.

”Um.. Well, I guess? Espresso is supposed to taste bad right? I’m not really a coffee enthusiast, I just need coffee to stay awake.” Hongjoong goes back and forth from the furious Wooyoung to his laptop, not realizing that his genuine response invites chuckles from Mr. Teddy bear and makes the red faced Wooyoung goes even redder.

”I.. I..” Yunho knows from experience that when Wooyoung’s rage reaches maximum, he’ll stutter. He rolls his eyes because they still have 3 more shifts and he doesn't want to do it alone. ”I’M GOING HOME!”

”No, no Wooyoung wait!” An angry Wooyoung is also a very fast Wooyoung. Yunho drops his head low because he can't just leave a customer in the middle of transaction. His only option is only to do what he has to do, hoping Wooyoung will go back for the next shift, and cuts his paycheck later.

”Wow sorry dude.”

”No. We’re terribly sorry. You can get additional promo if you visit our social media.”

”But for real tho. My brother just got his SCA license and he’s looking for a job. Maybe you’re interested.”

And maybe he is. Maybe Yunho needs to calm his ass down a bit and get more assistance in fields he and Wooyoung don’t excel in. In business he doesn't need to do everything himself. Last time he checked his balance sheet everything was under control. He isn't crazy successful but he isn't broke either. Lately a sponsor has been in contact with him for possible redistribution of his garlic cheese bread and that may be one of the key to get a constant profit gain. He can hire another staff or two. After almost three years of constant struggle, him and Wooyoung deserve a breather.

”I appreciate your gesture. Your brother is welcomed here. If we’re compatible, maybe we can discuss some agreements.” Yunho gives him a weak smile.

”Thank you, i’ll talk to him. And by the way your food is like really good. I don't even mind the shitty coffee.”

”Wooyoung’s gonna cry.”

”Wooyoung is interesting. I’m sorry I ended up hurting his feeling but sooner or later he’ll know his coffee sucks.”

”I bet he knew already. His pride’s just too big.” Even if he’s Wooyoung’s best friend, Yunho is never over protective towards him. If anything, Wooyoung kinda deserves it and deep down he thanks Mr. Teddy bear for giving him such a blatant critique but not dragging his whole shop down.

To he honest this is not the first case of customer complains gone wrong in Yunho’s bakery, but it usually ended up with the customer, with a few screws loose according to Wooyoung, fussing and throwing extra tantrum at them for basically nothing. Mr. Teddy bear on the other hand, is very polite, even if his words are kinda mean, he keeps his objective straight and even praises him for his food. Yunho can't hate him.

After another set of apologetic bows Yunho learned along the way of becoming a young business owner, the customer goes his own way. The baker lets out a long sigh before keeping himself together and continues to tend Hongjoong’s order.

”I’m really sorry you got dragged into this.” He put an additional blueberry cheese cake on his table. ”This is on the house.”

”Oh no, no it’s fine really. You don't have to.” Hongjoong peeks from his huge laptop, sliding his headphone slightly.

”No, I insist.”

”Well, if you say so.” A small smile blooms on Hongjoong’s lips, warming Yunho’s heart and keeping his feet glued to the floor for no reason. Yunho may feel stupid but the later glances at him with concerned eyes and says ”This may not be of my concern but, do you want to talk about it?”

Yunho thinks he does.

~Continues


	2. We’re closed!

It might have been a mistake. Talking to Hongjoong that is. Because Yunho actually spent one full hour talking about Wooyoung and his almost nonexistent responsibility when it comes to boys. And then he fished for any remarks about the still taboo thing and how Hongjoong acted about it.

The guy was super cool. He even hinted about crushing on people regardless of gender and Yunho was all about taking the hint to another level. The one thing that Yunho also takes a good note of, is that Hongjoong seems to have an acute creativity burst everywhere he goes. He’s a producer/songwriter, he reforms clothes for additional income, a gender neutral fashionista, polishes his nail to fight violence against children, and other things that most people aren't.

Hongjoong also takes interest in photography and is quite active in social media. Yunho looks at his phone again and smiles.

  
  


”Yunho you look so gross. Come here help me with these crates.” The baker looks up, finding a blonde man with pretty mullet hanging by his neck. The clock has ticked faster than he wished, suddenly it’s already closing time. But then again that explains why Yeosang is here.

”The shop is closed, Yeosang. I have the right to be gross.” He cheerfully hops towards Yeosang’s direction, evading the green crates that are blocking his way.

”Well you do. You earn every right to be gross. Now can you help me while still being gross?” The later, with deep voice that seems nowhere suitable to talk over that baby face, lifts three crates of bread and juices at once.

”Thank you. I took pride of my crassness. By the way how’s the kids’ reaction to my garlic bread?” Yunho lifts up the remaining crates.

”They think you’re a God, Yunho. Seriously, you should go there wearing that white coat you bought in Morocco. It’ll be awesome!” a voice that contradicts Yeosang’s deep and calming voice chirps from behind.

”You should work on your anger management first, woo. Then we talk about being God.”

”No. You don't start with that. You know I’m not in a stable condition these past days, and that kid just came and insulted me like that. Gosh, Yeosang-ie, next time he’s coming you better come too.”

The blond shakes his head and continues his way to his van. If there is one person with higher tolerance level than Yunho, it’s him. Because they have been friends since forever and Yeosang has never tried to dump Wooyoung in Han river. He had imagination tho never physical.

The three continue their work. Wooyoung sweeping bread crumbs and persistent stain on the wooden tiles while Yunho and Yeosang load the leftover food and beverages to Yeosang’s peach colored van.

”But for real tho, the kids think very highly of you. Not God level high, but maybe anpanman level high. You should come visit us again. They love you.” Yeosang slaps the side of his van where a photo of a bunch of kids from different age brackets is printed. The positivity radiating from that sole picture invites Yunho’s own smile to bloom. He loves kids. And he loves kids who needs love more.

”I want to, but leaving Wooyoung alone in the bakery gives me sudden anxiety disorder.” Yunho chucks a stray wrapping paper to the gaping trash can near Yeosang’s van.

”You should consider hiring more employees, for your own sake, Yunho.” The smaller man pries open the front door and sits on the driver’s seat.

”Actually I’m thinking about it. But I know nothing about recruitment. For all I know I might employ a serial killer who tricks kids with sweets, I don't know I’m just.. anxious.”

”I’ll be glad to help but I can't leave our orphanage.” He chuckles because with his background and management skills, Yeosang could easily be Yunho’s right hand man but dude has his priority set earlier in life.

”Looks like we’re on the same page, the gorgeous Kang Yeosang and all his bleeding heart.” The taller bows dramatically, ignoring the blatant scream of Wooyoung karaoke-ing to BTS’s Fire with his mop. One day kid’s gonna meet his idols and pass out like the millions of fangirls with their unhealthy obsession.

Turning on his wheels, Yeosang is almost ready to take off when a man in an oversized jacket slumps right in front of his van. The man is broad, but one look at his tapered face urges both Yunho and Yeosang to rush at his side. With his pale face and sloppy apparel, one could easily take him as a homeless and dangerous man but his sad plea convinces Yunho to take him inside the shop.

”He-help me. I need to-food”

\----

”So?”

”So, I’m a YouTuber. A social media personality and my name is Song Mingi.” The guy, Song Mingi, is a huge, and awkwardly cheerful guy who almost passed out in front of Yeosang’s van. He is a poor shop robber at worst and an entitled prankster at best. None of it fits Yunho’s favorite people’s criteria.

”So you’re fine? Like you’re not gonna die. And you're here to...” Yunho points at Mingi’s subtly installed go pro camera on his backpack.

”To play a ”is this shop’s owner a jerk or not” game. And congratulation! You’re the winner! How? If you’re okay I’ll post this in my channel and you’ll get exposure. If you’re not okay at least let me censor anything you don't agree with. Like your shop name, or maybe your face? Such a shame tho. This clip may gain hundred thousands of views.” Mingi continues to dive into his bruschetta and warm milk tea, not stopping until Wooyoung snakes an arm around his shoulder as super friendly as he is.

”Let him, Yunho. We barely have followers in Instagram. With more people coming in we can expand our business. You can even go on a holiday. And he’s cute, I don't mind.” Wooyoung’s virtual hot guy antenna is dancing merrily it hurts Yunho’s virtual eyes. In response to Wooyoung’s gaudiness, Mingi raises his eyebrows but says nothing because his mouth is way too busy with the delicacy in front of him.

The bakery owner crosses his hand and sends his eyes wondering at Yeosang who stands by the register with his hands equally crossed. Boy, he is unimpressed.

”Well, I appreciate the gesture but I have to decline.” He finally declares after moments of silence. Both Wooyoung and Mingi shot him a surprised look.

”But you haven't asked me how legit is my channel and how many subscribers I have?” Mingi mumbles with his mouth full of food and Wooyoung immediately coos at him.

”Doesn’t matter. I think tricking people into thinking you’re starving to death is kinda rude to real people who almost die of hunger.” Yunho steals a glance at Yeosang and finds his friend chuckling. The blond turns with his keys jingling on his jeans, walking towards the exit. ”Hey where are you going?”

”Back. I have real hungry kids waiting for me.” Yeosang doesn't even wait for any response whatsoever. He just strolls through Yunho’s drive way and makes it his own catwalk. Yeosang is a confident man.

”Wow. Who is he? He’s beautiful.”

”Aish. I’m living the harsh life of being Kang Yeosang’s friend again. That makes it 20 years of my life.” Wooyoung grumbles and leaves the marveled man alone.

”He’s working at an orphanage. He’s dealing with real children abandoned half alive.” Light chuckles escape Yunho’s mouth gingerly. He would be lying if he said he isn't the least bit proud being friends with Kang Yeosang.

”Now that you talk about it, I think I-”

_CRASH_

Now Yunho wonders if he’s dreaming. Not everyday he got ambushed by a hottie who insisted to film him and give him exposure if that doesn't come out wrong. But that animatedly talkative brunette suddenly fell off his high chair and is now sprawled on his floor with blood pooling around his mouth.

This guy is a sorry prankster right? Maybe Yunho was just being that unlucky bastard who got double pranked and that stupid go pro cam recording of his crotch will be up in YouTube in about 2 hours. It will be titled ”Clueless bartender being panicked for 10 minutes straight.” or something. And still people ask why Yunho hates influencers?

”Dude, dude hey wake up. You messed up my floor.” He even slaps the guy’s cheek twice to wake him up but ends up wondering what a high quality make up he puts on. None of it smears on Yunho’s naturally damp fingers.

”YUNHO! YAH IDIOT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! CALL AMBULANCE! YEOSANG! STOP WHEREVER YOU’RE GOING! HELP US!!”

And then it’s crystal clear again. An unknown guy, in his bakery, on the floor, unconscious, blood in his mouth, after eating his bread.

It’s definitely a nightmare.

\----

Yunho finds himself nodding on and off. Beside him, Wooyoung rests his head on his friend’s broad shoulder practically snoring. It’s not something new. It’s boring and outdated and basically an everyday occurrence. The difference is, however, instead of their cozy bakery, a sterile white room surrounds them. And instead of their comfortable swing chair, they sit on the hard hospital bench.

”Patient Song Mingi?” A high pitched call from the nurse breaks Yunho’s partial daydream.

”Uh, yeah.” The nurse gestures him to come inside a room. Yunho immediately follows, letting gravity does their trick and sends Wooyoung falling off the already uncomfortable bench. He signals him to follow once Wooyoung is sober again.

”So. Are you his family? Friends?” The doctor is still young, too young to be given a practice in the ICU even. Her long hair is tied in a pretty ponytail and she has a body of a goddess. Yunho is surprised she isn't modelling for a high end brand. Her tag on her chest is read ”Park Jihyo”

”Strangers. He came to my shop to pull a prank on us.” The doctor squints her eyebrow to Yunho’s answer but gives him no further remarks.

”He got a bleeding ulcer. If you know him please make sure he isn’t under a lot of stress and tell him to pay attention to his food’s hygiene.” She proceeds professionally. Yunho ponders, not knowing what to do with the information.

The initial plan was getting him to a hospital, calling his family whatsoever, and then immediately rode back home. But there was no one in his phone contact that sounded like his family and he didn't listed anyone in his emergency contact. Just a blank page. So Yunho was forced to stay at least until the patient wakes up, and while Yeosang still had responsibility to fulfill, Wooyoung was chosen to be his side kick. He really doesn't understand why he had to take it too seriously because at some point Wooyoung did kicked his side to get him to stay awake.

”And Mingi-ssi, you should thank these thoughtful strangers because it could go bad really quickly had you not being treated on time.” She flips a page and reads them things Yunho doesn't, and doesn't plan to understand. Wooyoung just helplessly sleeping with his eyes open, a secret move he mastered during his third time retaking his food marketing courses. Yunho wishes he can do it too.

The brunette shots them an apologetic smile from the cot he lays on. The stupidest, most innocent fucking smile Yunho has ever seen.

  
  


~Continues


	3. And Then There Were Eight

“You’re stalking him again.”

“Gosh I’m not stalking. If you found someone dying in your shop, don't you want to at least confirm he’s okay? And what the fuck with his engagement rate??” Yunho finds himself swiping on his phone to ”confirm” Mingi is okay. He definitely is though. And somehow Yunho thanks him for not dragging him and his shop further because the last thing he wants is his shop being famous for controversy.

”Yunho don't be such a boomer. Internet loves dorky hot guy.” Wooyoung pops the ceramic mug from his coffee maker. ”Here, questionable espresso. The love of your life is waiting. Ouch!” He groans and rubs his forehead where the sting from Yunho’s finger flick still lingers.

The taller swiftly puts the mug on his tray beside the pre-arranged cheese bun. After the unexpected rush last night, both him and his coworker don't have time to play around with any ground breaking recipe. He has to settle with basic ass cheese bun. As a baker, Yunho feels slightly disappointed to serve people with bare minimum so he specially puts two for someone special.

”Sorry for waiting, hyung. Here’s your order.”

”Is this another pity bread?”

”Yeah, for me.”

Hongjoong swipes the blue strands from his forehead and gives Yunho the look. Talking with Hongjoong has been one of Yunho’s counseling time lately. The later, with all his petiteness and fragile look, is actually extremely adept at everything he does, and that includes giving life advice and being a decent adult.

Wooyoung once said that Yunho does indeed need to marry Hongjoong. To quote him, ”You look better after you meet him, you look less like shit”. But Yunho is not sure. He’s still comfortable with this dynamic and isn't ready for things to escalate. Maybe this is where he needs advice the most, maybe this is also why he stays single for a long time, because Jeong Yunho is already married to his comfort zone and it’s his bakery.

The idea of a relationship may disturb the harmony of his life-work balance and he’s scared. Yunho’s a coward.

”Last night a typhoon struck and I haven't been able to do anything. You know, my 13 years old niece can bake better buns than these.”

”Typhoon?” Hongjoong bit on his bun casually, savoring the melting cheese filling pampering his taste buds. Yunho really needs to value his skill more, the bread is nowhere near basic, he thinks.

”By typhoon he means a cute guy fainted and vomited blood after closing time. For a while I even consider fleeing Seoul and go back to my rural ass hometown.” Wooyoung pops and ambushes Yunho from the back, mouthing ”No dates in working hours.” earning a slap on his wrist.

”What do you mean a-”

_Clink_

An unexpected ring of the bell sends Hongjoong to a halt. Yunho immediately rises from the seat beside his customer and puts on his business smile, Wooyoung loyally follows.

”Welcome. Please have a seat.” Yunho greets the customer while Wooyoung is busy swiping his hair up to look more presentable because the customer’s silhouette alone already makes him screams ”WHAT THE FUCK THAT GUY IS SO HAWT I CALL DIBS!!”

The man wears a black turtle neck covered by simple gray blazer. A slim fitted chinos accentuates his long legs as if they understand that a man needs people to know he doesn't skip leg days. His hair is jet black and his bangs fall on one side, adding a well appreciated mystery to those sharp eyes and jaws, and everything that speaks perfection. Wooyoung can describe his immaculate complexion with a thousand words like the horndog poet that he is, but strangely he ends up with two. Angry birds.

For a while, the man wears a really serious look, the look that makes him appear very intimidating, almost like a general ready for a war, and Wooyoung is always down for gorgeous alphas. Even Yunho has to throw him behind the register in case his men hungry instinct kicks back, he earns a middle finger. But then their eyes meet, and the man strolls confidently to his direction. In contrary with his aggressive look, he appears to be very polite. Yunho gets a bow and the man takes the chair in front of him. The baker is almost ready to claim that the seat is occupied but the stranger shots a certain someone an intense glance.

”Hongjoong-ah, we need to talk.”

\----

”Dude, Yunho. I think you’re wonderful. You’re young, good looking, have a fairly established business, you’re nice, tall, a little bit annoying, funny too, but you’re never going to win against THAT.” Wooyoung wafts his new, stupidly colored violet hair. It does look good paired with the beige apron they use in the shop though Yunho is resistant to admit it to his face.

”Do you hear anyone asking for your opinion, midget?”

”Oooh, the audacity!” But Wooyoung knows, Yunho is a sweetheart. The only times he uses mockery to actually offend someone, is when he’s actually pissed, so he lets it go with a lighthearted offended acclaim. The thing that Wooyoung pities the most, might be the counter top Yunho scrubs over and over again with that abrasive steel wool, and Mr. Angry bird.

The whole time, Hongjoong sits there with crossed arms. His sharp eyes tapering in resentment and he uses every might he can muster to appear bigger. Once or twice Wooyoung sees him giving short speech, and Mr. Angry bird answers him with a full on presentation like a college student ready to impress their professors in their final defense.

”Ugh why all the good guys out there are taken. Ouch. No offense, tall guy.” Oh the perk of working in a bakery, getting hit by a mummified bread dough.

_Clink_

Another customer.

”You take it. I’m not in the mood.” Yunho scowls.

”Even if it’s a hot guy?”

”Even if it’s a hot guy.”

”I love you, Yunho. Ouch!” Wooyoung doesn't love the wrath of mummified bread dough.

\----

”Yunho darling can you prepare your lovely bread of the day for Sannie? I’ll make him coffee and his toffee pudding.” Wooyoung practically hops on the tip of his toes inside the counter, his face glowing and his eyes arched into the prettiest eye smile. It gives Yunho’s eyes cavity.

Out of curiosity, the baker peeps outside only to find a guy in his 20s sitting on one of the table. Yunho tries his best to ignore the heated argument Hongjoong and Mr. Angry bird engage in so he focuses his attention to the new customer. He looks cozy in his corduroy jacket. The dimples on his cheeks grows deeper when he sees something interesting in his phone. Is he someone Wooyoung knows?

”You know him?”

”Sannie? No I don't. I just took his order and asked for his name and if he’s single. He’s single btw. God hasn't forget about me. Isn't he the sweetest!?” Yunho slaps his own face. When he first agreed to work together with Wooyoung, Yunho had already considered the worst case scenario but he didn't know that time would come so fast.

But Yunho plays along, contented to see Wooyoung making a fool of himself, singsonging while preparing his coffee, putting everything in the tray and blowing kisses before taking them to this ’sannie’ whatsoever.

Mr. Dimples smiles at Wooyoung and the later is more than willing to give him a smile back. Unexpectedly, Mr. Dimples pats the empty seat beside him, gesturing Wooyoung to seat which is greeted by utter acceptance by him. Yunho has his own ”ooh” moment where Mr. Dimples takes little bites at every menu he ordered and smiles the most pleased dimpled smile. Mr. Dimples takes another bite at his toffee pudding and says something which is most likely a compliment because Wooyoung is grossly blushing. And then he proceeds with the cheese bun and gives Wooyoung another compliment as the later points at Yunho’s direction with pride on his face. Mr. Dimples nods at Yunho and Yunho nods back.

What the fuck is this? Why are they being so grossly cute?

But then Wooyoung’s smile falters. Mr. Dimples still has a fleeting smile on his face and he sips the coffee once, twice, thrice, and says something that makes Wooyoung obviously brooding now. The confectioner puts both his hands on the edge of his chair, shoulders arching up while swinging his legs like a 5 years old being denied of sweets, which is such an irony.

Mr. Dimples tries to say something to make Wooyoung feels better but talking from personal experience, Wooyoung’s well of sulk is pretty deep, it’ll take much more time and experience to pull him out of it.

So then Yunho has two pairs of good adults trying to have a decent discussion but failed miserably.

_”Yeosang-ie, if you’re bored and need a drama, come here, Woo is getting shit on.”_ Yunho texts Yeosang just for entertainment purposes. One of his greatest recreational drug is seeing Wooyoung doing stupid things and then teaming up with Yeosang to throw it on his face. And also of course Yeosang is the best at calming Wooyoung down when shits got serious.

_Clink_

Tap tap tap

A familiar redhead walks in confidently and strides to Wooyoung’s table. Scandalized, Wooyoung’s face drops his lively hue as he sees his sworn enemy marching in casually. His squishy teddy bear face squint's in apology as he speaks to Mr. Dimples about something.

”I’m sorry hyung I’m late.”

”HYUNG?!”

Knowing the redhead, Yunho’s instinct kicks him once he realizes things had gone south. He flips his steel wool and hurries to Wooyoung’s side. His heart almost leaps out of his chest when he hears another clinking sound of the bell. Aside from the already arguing pair of customers on the far back table, he really doesn't need people to see another blood bath in his shop. Yunho’s spirit immediately calls for help when he sees Yeosang stepping into the scene, but Wooyoung’s cry echoes faster.

”Yeosang-ah perfect come here! This is the guy I told you about! You know, my friend here majors in roast so bring it on! Your squishy little teddy bear face won't deceive us!!” Wooyoung rises from his seat almost immediately and scrambles to Yeosang’s side. The later with a thousand question on his face squint's his eyes at Yunho’s direction, mentally asking _”What the fuck?”_

”I’m sorry, what did you say to my friend? He may seem brash, but he’s a good guy. I’m not going to stand idle if you’re about to hurt him.” The blond, albeit not knowing what is actually happening, decides to play along. He isn't entirely bullshiting when he blurts out those words though. He has been, and will always be Wooyoung’s immediate shield should bad things ever happen to the guy. Wooyoung is, in Yeosang’s defense, too pure for this fucked up world.

”Well, to be honest I told him the other day that his coffee is bad and that maybe this cafe is interested in hiring an SCA certified barista which coincidentally, my brother here, is one. I’m really sorry if I offend anyone but I think it’s already too late. And by the way, I’m Choi Jongho. You are?” For a brief moment, the tension subdues thanks to both Yeosang and Jongho’s polite disposition, Yunho’s glad to finally put names on faces. Their somehow calming voices also help too, one low almost sedative, and one higher and as smooth as honey.

”I’m Kang Yeosang.” Yeosang stalemates to turn his head to his friend. ”And that’s true, Woo. Your coffee is shit. I wonder why Yunho still employs you.”

”TRAITOR KANG YEOSANG I HATE U! YOU WONT GET TO SPEND SUNDAYS WITH ME!!”

”Wow he’s very true to his words when he said you major in roast. And you look like you belong in television why are you here?”

”Ahaha no, no you’re exaggerating. Work is slow and Yunho here said there’s drama so I stop by.”

”AND WHY ARE GUYS FLIRTING??! YEOSANG I WON’T EVER ADMIT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS DICKHEAD!”

Yunho wants to stop all the drama. His shop doesn't need drama. But what else can he do when the drama king himself is none other than Jung Wooyoung whom according to him isn't his usual self for the past days because of boys problem? Triggering his emotion is like flicking the slated core of the Pisa tower. To his dismay, none of these troublemakers gives a shit or two about his shop and Yunho himself doesn't major in world peace.

”Hey, you don't talk like that to my brother!” All eyes then darts to the owner of the voice. Mr. Dimples who keeps quiet most of the time, now has his hand grabbing Wooyoung’s. The later, red faced, teary eyed and all, proceeds to tear his hand from the other man and takes the already lukewarm coffee. Without warning whatsoever, he dumps the rest of the barely drank beverage on Mr. Dimples. No one could react faster than that.

\----

”Good afternoon everyone!! You’re back with Mingi again! What's sup Mingi! Call me basic but this time I’m gonna take you to a really nice little shop in the corner of Seoul. I’ve been there only once but it’s already my favorite! So stay healthy, stay safe, and stay grateful!” Mingi gigles through his camera and lowers the selfie stick once the familiar bold lettering enters his frame.

**The TEEZ Bakery**

Mingi is more than healthy now, and he is more than willing to share this little treasure box with his followers. This time, minus the drama. Prior to re-evaluating his introduction method the other day, he already decided that the food is amazing. And that alone already sold the idea of food vlogging without unnecessary drama.

There are a few things that makes Mingi feels indebted especially to the bakery’s owner and they are all quite obvious, obviously. So he thinks as someone in his career path, an un-sponsored exposure might be the best bilateral symbiosis he could offer.

So the brunette prances through the bakery’s driveway while keeping his camera up and running. Mingi pushes the glass door, ringing the bell and cheerfully greets the shop. However, what greets him back is not something he expected.

On the far back table, two men are obviously arguing. One of them keeps on slamming his head on the table, not clear whether he means it as an apology or just a poor attempt on guilt tripping. And then right in front of him there are a lot of people. He knows the angry violet haired guy, the one who actually saved his live. The hot one seemingly trying to talk some sense to him. There are two strangers, one has coffee dripping all over him. And Yunho, busy chanting horrified apologies while wiping the stranger with fresh napkins.

”Eerr.. Good afternoon?” Mingi squeaks.

”Mingi! Close the door! Flip the open sign! We’re closed! CLOSED!!”

And Mingi does what he’s told.

~Continues


	4. Who would win against THAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GONBAE HAJA LIKE A THUNDER FOR ACTORTEEZ!!  
> I'm so excited for the drama I can't wait for 2021!  
> I already read the first few chapter of the webtoon and although it's not really my favorite, I can't wait to see halfteez in it especially Jongho. I'm cringing so much since he has to play Hyuk, the small and delicate maknae that has to compete against girls in idol olympic hahahahahahaha. Also of course Yunho playing basically Yunho. 
> 
> Okay stop blabbering now on to the tea, like the TEA.

Hongjoong finds himself once again taking turns on the slightly quiet neighborhood. His mind has been on auto pilot the whole day, filtering in things he wants to hear and filtering out garbage. But even that defense mechanism couldn't win against the anxiety developing in his mind that he doesn't have safe sanctuary.

Hongjoong’s whole career is heavily based on the devotion he committed since his early teenagehood. He basically spent his entire youth in the studio and only came to class for the sake of attendance and his mother. Fast forward a decade later and he is still in an unstable position as a sub composer at KQ Entertainment. He could lost his job by the slightest misstep and given the over saturation in entertainment industry, he might never recover.

_”I thought it was just a gig! I didn't expect things to escalate that quickly and you know how badly I want this?”_

Park Seonghwa is a coworker and a friend. He also was a lover. Workplace isn't safe and his apartment still smells like him. Park Seonghwa left him broken and bloody for the whole year fighting by himself and then came back asking for a place after Hongjoong managed to pull himself up.

Why is it so unfair?

Hongjoong is a tough guy. Hongjoong was a tough guy. He kept his head up high since young age and fought the battles where others could only dream of battling. And he succeeded, imperfect but still succeeded. But then came Park Seonghwa and all his perfection striding into Hongjoong’s life and made his bed for him, cook his food for him, pat his head for him, mend his messed up psyche for him. Park Seonghwa made a whole comfort zone for him, made him vulnerable, disappeared, and then reappeared.

In the dark of the night, a megatron flashes the next season sneak peak of an ongoing popular drama. A story of two federal agents going around the world for a mission, caught up in camaraderie, romance, and conflict. Same old story, fresh new faces. Nothing new, until a certain scene comes up featuring an awfully familiar sharp eyes. It is only for a few seconds but the scene of his ex atagonistically hovering over the lead actress is powerful enough to send him a message that Seoul isn't safe for him. Probably make it South Korea.

Hongjoong takes another turn until he ends up in front of the wooden sign board.

**The TEEZ Bakery**

It’s 10 pm. The shop is closed. What is he thinking?

”Ah. Hyung? Is there anything you need?”

A familiar smiley face pops up from the glass door and Hongjoong feels warmth creeping up his body. He wants to cry his heart out but only one drop of tears comes out. Several more drops silently as Yunho takes his hand and pulls him inside the shop. His usually bright and soft face is now scrunches up in worry. Yunho’s big hand feels warm against his freezing own. November air doesn't care about Hongjoong’s need to be kept warm.

”Hyung what’s wrong?”

The shop is way dimmer at night with the strip lighting off, saving considerable amount of electricity once it’s closed. There are boxes stacked up on one side. The owner, despite still having to tackle a few things is already in his casual wear, a first for Hongjoong seeing Yunho isn't wrapped in his usual uniform. He looks so downy in his cream colored sweater. His already soft expression is getting more mushy seeing the state Hongjoong is in.

They both take the only two sofas in the room, guided by the taller. Yunho goes behind the counter to pour them warm beverages.

”Where’s Wooyoungie?” Hongjoong squeaks small, not sure what to do with the information he’s about to receive.

”He’s back early. Here, barley tea. I guess you won't have espresso this time of day.”

Hongjoong’s face falls. Wooyoung is so lively. He lives with his bare emotion on his sleeves. Seeing him somehow lifts worry from Hongjoong’s head. It’s strange but watching Wooyoung changing expression in a minutely basis and Yunho catering to all those changes has been somehow therapeutic for him. He resonates with young parent’s article that said having children can get your mind out of things, despite the additional stress.

He sips his tea, savoring the warmth as the liquid permeates through his chest. Hongjoong can see Yunho misbehaves. No one in his shoe can be sure of what to do.

”I’m sorry, Yunho.”

”Eh? No. No no why are you sorry?” Yunho seems taken aback by Hongjoong’s sudden apology. Hongjoong himself is not sure why, but at least for barging in after closing time and giving Yunho extra life burden, he has to apologize. He knows the younger has a lot of things going on too. Owning a business in the heart of South Korea is hard and by each passing days, Hongjoong has been Yunho’s kinda life coach so he kinda knows everything. That’s how mentally compatible Hongjoong and Yunho are.

”I don't know. For everything I’ve done?” he stops ”And for things I’m about to do?” and he continues. Hongjoong holds Yunho’s big hand because he badly needs an anchor. Yunho does not, by any means, remind him of Park Seonghwa. One is friendly and fluffy like a golden retriever and the other one is proper and upright like a labrador. But the notion of affection radiating from that warm hand wins him over. Hongjoong is about to take action when all of a sudden Yunho takes the wheel on his own. His long hands reach out to take Hongjoong to a safe embrace. Their size difference only makes things easier as Hongjoong completely disappear into the comfort of Yunho’s snuggle.

”Don’t apologize, hyung. We are all struggling and we deserve to be an asshole once in a while.”

And Hongjoong cries a little harder. He doesn't expect that message from Yunho but he can't fool himself that that’s the exact piece of advice he needs. He wants to be the bad guy. He needs to be. For his own sake. They tangled for a while more. Yunho rocks back and forth and rubs comforting circles on Hongjoong’s back.

The elder takes a final sniff and wipes those disgusting mix of liquid with his own baggy sweater. He isn't sure what drives him to take the next action. It might be the cozy ambience, it might be the desire to be bad, it might be the need of human affection, it may also be the existence of Jeong Yunho. But the soft lips shyly coliding with his own do not hesitate. He pecks once and Yunho pecks back. Shy brushes of needs evolve into needy kisses and both doesn't seem to mind.

Both Hongjoong and Yunho knows nothing good will come out of this spur of the moment intimacy but they proceed anyway. Stupid but deeply satisfying. They let go of each other once their muted desires are filled at least half full, in contrast with the warm beverage on the table, drained half empty.

”I had a man. He left and he came back.” Hongjoong finally confesses. His metallic blue hair making a stark contrast with Yunho’s pastel colored sweater. The younger threads his fingers with the blue locks, somehow believing that he is supposed to do so despite Hongjoong’s seniority.

”I kinda figured. And Wooyoung said I definitely wouldn't win against THAT.” He chuckles.

”Hahah. Were we that transparent?”

”Like a fish tank that badly needs scrubbing. Transparent and there’re lots of shit in it.” In contrast with his words, Yunho gives him a smile this time.

”Guess I’m no longer certified to coach you, Jeong Yunho.” Hongjoong snuggles closer to his companion and the later showering him with kisses on the forehead. ”Oh my gosh. What are we?”

”Hmm. Let me see. A pair of steel wools to a pair of burnt pot bottoms I guess?”

”I don't know that you’re such a poet. Next time I’m coming to you for my next lyrics piece.”

That night, Kim Hongjoong and Jeong Yunho find warmth in each other.

\----

”Tell me why you’re here again?”

”For stress relief. And food hygiene. Do you not hear Doctor Park, Yunho-yah?”

Of course it has to be Song Mingi. A huge ass siberian husky who’s apparently being Yunho’s latest adoptee regardless of his consent. The guy is, next to Jung Wooyoung, the drama queen, and clingy to boot too.

”Let him be, Yunho. Let him sit there and more girls will come. Let him be our mascot or something. You know, give him bunny ears, or Pikachu tail.” Wooyoung snickers.

”And you’re gonna be a ditto next to him. You know you’re our unofficial mascot, right?” Yunho continues to pound on his bread dough. He usually use the mixer but once in a while he also kneads the dough by hand. Aside from getting a more personal touch and over all uniform consistency, it’s a good stress reliever too. ”And you Mingi dude, as long as you buy things.”

Mingi’s eyes light up like the seven years old getting Wooyoung’s bulbasaur cupcake. The kid is prancing around the bakery while his mother is busy talking on her phone. After being content with vandalizing Yunho’s snake plant, he continues his way until his shoe hits Mingi’s. Now Mingi may appear intimidating with his rough face and looming height, but once that ear to ear smile starts to bloom, he can convert anyone into a puddle of goo. And that includes a bulbasaur cupcake worshiping, snake plant vandalizing kiddo.

Mingi puts his index finger on his lips and snatches a complimentary fruit drops from Yunho’s basket. A courtesy of kids and well behaved customers. First he places the candy on his left hand and then pulls both hands into fists. He does smooth movements and asks the kid where the candy is. The little boy chooses one and, as expected, fails. He chooses the other one and there’s nothing there too. He is almost ready to throw a tantrum but Mingi’s fast hand swipes the candy from behind his ears and he’s happy again.

Wooyoung scoffs and mutters ”Huh. Kids.” He gets judgemental eyes from Yunho and now he’s the one feeling vandalized. Before Wooyoung even sympathize with Yunho’s snake plant, the bakery owner plops the dough in a container and covers it with a towel to let them proof.

”You like kids, Mingi?” Yunho peeks from the small window separating the kitchen and the counter.

”Um yeah I do.”

”You should come to Yeosang’s orphanage. The kids need entertainment and maybe you can make a video there.” The sound of water running through the washing basin echoes through the little window.

”I don't know. After what you told me it just doesn't sit right. I can't make money out of those poor kids.”

”You can demonitize your video. Or better yet just donate all the money you earn for them.”

”But when you talk about an image branding, yes I’ll be spreading message to love orphans but at the same time I’ll be inspiring people to make videos of them and let me tell you there are a LOT of pricks in my department. Also I don't think it’s good for those kids to get that kind of exposure in such young age. It can be, you know, addicting.” Both Yunho and Wooyoung make an ’ooo’ expression.

”Ooh. You’re deep aren't you Mingi? Do you want something deep? Are you dating someone?” Wooyoung coos again and gets a pinch on his hip from Yunho from behind the separating glass wall. He yelps a cute laugh.

Another side of this internet personality that stands out is that there is a profound gap between the dumb character he displays on screen (and lots of time also in real life) and the moral and intelligence behind it. Judging from their first meeting, Yunho wasn't sure about the moral thing, but Mingi is quick to adapt and even considers things further than Yunho originally thinks. Maybe it’s an occupational demand, because the world revolves in such a fast pace and people like Mingi, who sells ideas to stay alive, have to be super flexible or the internet’s gonna tear him apart. Mingi surely speaks from experience.

”As a matter of fact, you’re a bit late. Those kids are already exposed.” A low voice suddenly ambushes them from behind.

”Oh my God Yeosang you scare me, where did you come from?” Wooyoung jumps a bit.

”The back door duh. It’s time for snack, baikinman.”

”BAIKINMAN?!”

”Yeah Yunho’s the anpanman you’re naturally baikinman and the kids thought so too. Hahaha. I just can't, that’s so fitting, you’re fucking purple.” Yeosang has a unique way of laughing. He sounds like a prince from faraway country being denied to act like peasants. His laugh is so elegant and exclusive people might even think he’s mocking but that’s just how Yeosang is. Luxuriously awkward.

Wooyoung ducks under the register to fish out boxes of something Mingi thinks as snacks? He can't help but bends his body over the counter to figure out what the violet haired guy is doing.

”Excuse me, I would like to check out.” A woman’s voice calls from the register. It’s the boy’s mother. She stands there tapping on her feet. All of her appearance screams business and formality. The kinds of customer people want to deal with the least because they seem to radiate stress and enforce people’s will to jump from buildings in this already saturated city.

Wooyoung who’s struggling with the boxes shouts ”In a minute.” while Yunho rushes to the sink to wash his dough smeared hands. Both of them race on who can serve the customer faster because that’s what they do. Working in the service industry requires speed and instinct. Yeosang of course does nothing as a non-staff even though he is behind the counter.

The sound of heels tapping against the wooden floor is getting more rapid and prominent as the tension on the woman’s face gets more tangled over time. It looks like seconds are worth hours for her.

”Yes. I’m sorry. Would you like to pay by card or cash?” Wooyoung is the first to reach the register.

”Card”

”Understood.” The man taps on his register and does the standard procedure. Mingi thinks that would be it but boy he is wrong. Instead of waiting patiently for that one minute payment protocol, the lady opts for doing something that does no good for anything except for her ego. She scans all of them, Yeosang and Mingi included for some reason, from head to toe with an ”I’m better than you” look on her predatory eyes.

”Tell your boss they should stop hiring pretty boys for show and hire real professionals.”

Mingi’s eyes bulge. He had seen Wooyoung dumped a glass full of coffee to a customer for not liking it. He can’t imagine what this wild wild of a man can do to this blatantly disrespectful woman. Should he prepare for the worst and flee the counter? Should he push the record button and add that to his personal collection for stress relief? Or just call the police? Mingi glances at Yeosang’s direction like a school boy cheating for multiple answers questions but meticulously the man looks very calm and still has his arms crossed over his chest.

”We’re very sorry. Please do come again.” Wooyoung’s soft voice fills the air and Mingi raises his eyebrows because that seems too.. normal.

The woman pulls her child who’s waving goodbye at Mingi. Mingi waves back. They disappeared along with the decressendo-ing door bell when all hell breaks loose.

”Fuck you lady! With a mother like you that boy’s gonna be a useless fat ass who locks himself in his room masturbating to video games!” In between Wooyoung’s shrill shouts, Mingi exhales, even if he’s a bit too mean to the boy, he’s still Wooyoung apparently. ”Before you say anything, Mingi, I pick my battles. There’s a kid and some people just don't worth my time.”

”Hoo. But why were you so mad the other d-omfh!” Yunho takes Mingi by surprise, burrying his question under that big hand that smells like yeast. The baker shakes his head and sends Mingi an SOS signal to stop right there and other bunch of imperative eye movements. Like the adaptive bastard that he is, Mingi steps back from the topic but swears he’s gonna get there someday. Wooyoung is just too interesting.

Actually, it isn't in Mingi’s wishlist to breach into the comfort zone of The Teez’s inner circle but after that night he feels kinda attached to them. If he can blame something, he’ll blame his redundant and at the same time lack of the will to socialize. Mingi is a social butterfly he can't deny. He loves talking with people, getting into parties, hugging, kissing, but there is this deep gorge between physical and emotional attachment and so far after 3 years of living in Seoul, no one had ever crossed that gap. It’s probably caused by his line of work too. There are a lot of pretty faces with hollow soul. People are fucking shallow. But there is something about these three that makes Mingi crosses the gap he made by himself.

That one fateful night things were so chaotic and Mingi almost got serious complication for something he himself didn't know existed. And for every single second he spent sedated and unconscious, Yunho and Wooyoung were awake and probably bloody worried. They stayed at the hospital until he woke up. Mingi figured that if they weren’t Yunho and Wooyoung, they would be the one knocking on Mingi’s door asking for compensation and squeeze him dry. But they didn't, and here Mingi is. He still saves Yunho’s crotch recording from the moment he collapsed on Yeosang’s van up to the operation room in his computer to serve as a reminder that there are still good guys in this crazy world.

_Clink_

The bell rings and a familiar blue hair basks in the artificial light from the hanging bulbs. If Mingi’s mind doesn't fool him, this guy might be the guy whom he met at that coffee incident. His hair is so fucking blue and Mingi’s not blind.

Almost immediately, Yunho jumps from the counter and brushes his apron clean while putting whatever magic lotion that seems to win against the overpowering yeast smell on his hands. By the moment Wooyoung opens his mouth to tease him, Yunho’s already gone, standing in front of Hongjoong like a fluffy giant tree with imaginary wagging tail.

”Seesh. Trust me someday he’s gonna marry him and maybe I get to take the hot guy. They’re so fucking domestic looking, so gross.” Wooyoung finally finishes the boxes he’s working with and puts them on the trolley Yeosang brings with him.

”I guess that’s a good thing?” The blond chirps.

”No no no getting married makes you weak. Makes your dick weak. You’ll get like what? 30 Netflix cuddle nights for one quick fuck? Your shirts get 3 sizes bigger in one month? Friends? Nu-uh. Completely scratched from your dictionary.” Wooyoung fusses.

”Talking from experience, widower?” Yeosang gets a flick on the forehead.

Mingi sits on the other side of the counter, fidgety. He has been assessing things that may not be the most normal relationship happening in the house. But even after doing a lot of things for his work, involved with a lot of people, this is the one field that he’s somehow reluctant to touch upon.

”Wooyoung-ah. Can I ask you a question?” Mingi dares himself to speak.

”Hum? I don't like the formality but go on.”

”Are you into, um, guys?”

”Are you deaf? Woo’s been hitting on you since day 1. Even if he stays still, which wont happen until the next apocalypse, people will spot his gay ass from miles away.” Yeosang’s low voice resonates with the creaking wheels of his trolley, getting shooed by his bestie. Wooyoung pushes Yeosang towards the exit and waves him a forceful goodbye before closing the door.

Yeosang is a good friend, the goodest of the goodest. Ironically, that’s also why Wooyoung doesn't prefer to have him when he’s talking about his sexuality to new people. When Yeosang gets overprotective, things... Might get really ugly.

”I am. I’m gay. Like Yeosang said. And I’m proud of it.”

”Hoo.”

”Are you alright with that?”

”Oh yeah. It’s cool. It’s just, my first time knowing people from your side of the spectrum.”

”And you’re still wanna be friends?”

”Of course! I may never understand you but I’ll try!”

”Oooh.. Aren't you the sweetest..”

”And Yunho.. Is too?”

”You said this yourself, Mingi. We have a very wide spectrum of preferences. And while I’m the strongest cobalt blue, Yunho’s like an eggplant. You know, deep blue with red hue on him, but the inside is like, white. He’s a bit complicated.” Wooyoung pours him a glass of lemon tea. ”On the house. A little celebration for starting your orientation term.”

Mingi cheers up at the free beverage in front of him but his eyes wonder by the back of his head, observing the way Yunho indulges himself in Hongjoong’s animated talk. Their expressions are dancing and whatever thing they’re talking about is the dance floor.

Hongjoong fishes out his laptop and starts to type with brooding face. Instead of instantly calming him down with soothing words, Yunho laughs so damn hard and Hongjoong’s ready for a fist fight. Seeing the fire on those glistening orbs, Yunho tones his teasing a bit and settles with patting his hair. They spend their times humming to Hongjoong’s latest composition, figuring out the best melody to go with. Yunho’s hum is low and calming, so soft compare to Hongjoong’s sharp rap. As polar opposites, they make such a harmonious cohesion simply by existing next to each other.

Mingi’s kinda captivated by the way they interact. Carefree like two dudes hanging out, respectful like senior-junior counseling time, empathetic like broken hearted girls seeking for comfort, and beautiful like lovers looking at each other. Maybe it’s even safe to say that he’s in love. Mingi’s in love with their relationship. It’s love at the first sight and there is this huge passion to capture them in a frame.

”Woo. I think I’m in love.”

”What the fuck, Mingi?”

~Continues


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have a TXT and ITZY guest staring and I’m sorry I made them look bad but trust me it’s gonna be better!!

Jung Wooyoung loves cooking. He loves cooking traditional Korean dishes but as time passed by, he switched to baking because he’s a sucker for challenge.

After he graduated high school, he went to pursue culinary arts and fell in love with confections. He also fell in love with the boy next course and he didn't understand why God was so nice to him until they weren't. The boy was sweet, handsome, caring, outgoing, the embodiment of sunshine and young Wooyoung swore he never met someone like him. His hair smelled like coffee and his long fingers tangled with Wooyoung’s dry ones were so incredibly soft and moist, like a freshly baked cheese tart. Wooyoung thought the sun rose and set on him.

He lived life like everyday was his last. With his true love holding his hand and his best friends pushing them to actually thrive together in relationship as in living life, Jung Wooyoung didn't have anything to complain. God was even so good to him as to deny him the luxury of complaining.

Now people may think Jung Wooyoung operates solely based on his right brain and they won't be too far from reality. He speaks with his heart and everyone who has been in contact with him probably knows that. That also means when he’s hurt, the pain amplifies and no task in the world is harder than picking Wooyoung’s shattered pieces and glue them back together again. Fortunately, a guy named Kang Yeosang was there beside him. God took their time slow when crafting Kang Yeosang because he is the person behind Wooyoung’s existence up to this day, who can keep up with his unbearably stupid antics. God also carefully knead Jeong Yunho for him and with those two by his sides, Wooyoung isn't gonna waste his second chance in life.

”Woo. I’ve been in contact with San and he said he’s still up for the work if you’re okay with it.”

”Really Yunho? We’re gonna do that?”

”It’s been three years. It’s about time you move on.”

Maybe it is. Wooyoung has been moving on like crazy. He basically remodeled his whole principal of life and he has been going 2 years strong with life, work, and relationship. The only thing he hasn't been able to touch is that coffee machine. It’s as if all the bottled up feeling is dumped into that brewer and it’s gonna explode if he touches it.

Has he over it? No one knows until someone opens the Pandora box. It’ll be great if he’s really over it. But if he hasn't, only God knows what’ll happen. God better be preparing another nest for him and shield him from the world for the rest of his life.

The man contemplates for a while. Jung Wooyoung is a lot of things and coward usually isn't one of them. He isn't gonna die like schrodinger’s cat. He’s gonna move on. Maybe he’ll take this chance.

\----

”So. This is Choi San. San, this is Jung Wooyoung.” It isn't something extraordinary, or ground breaking like everyone preaches. Their second meeting is painfully ordinary. Once Wooyoung decided to open the box himself, nothing comes out. The feeling just poofs, gone like fart in a typhoon. Maybe he is really over it. He’s kinda excited even.

Choi San turns out to be a good guy. He’s polite and respectful. Maybe he already heard things about Wooyoung from Yunho so he’s pretty careful when dealing with coffee. Wooyoung appreciates it though.

Yunho asks him to make a latte art for insta post and the guy does so. It’s a simple art with English greetings on it. Choi San knows how to be classy and jolly. Wooyoung has to admit that his coffee is an art by itself. It looks nice, it smells nice, and it tastes nice, like the man himself. Wooyoung throws a fond look at Yunho as the taller snaps a picture and immediately posts it on their timeline, giggling. It’s a picture worth sharing.

Sometimes, however, God isn't so good to him. And Wooyoung’s love hate relationship with his creator also goes a long way. Disregarding Wooyoung’s shaky start at moving on, The Teez’s infamous doorbell rings and someone comes in. She was wrapped in all white clothing. Her bob hair complementing her small face and high cheekbones really well. The slight bend on her nose makes her feature more unique, the reminiscent of the genes she shares with a certain someone.

”Hey brother. Work’s great?” She says as Wooyoung’s face drops low. For San, this is the first. Even when Wooyoung is in a rage, somehow he always maintains the spirit he holds on his face. San had only met Wooyoung once before and it’s almost safe to say he already seen the man’s life time worth of expression. But this is the first time Wooyoung’s face is void of expression. Just a blank face with a smile and frilly nostrils.

”Great. How are you.” Even his question falls flat on his sister’s face? San can only guess what happens but whatever it is, it doesn’t look good. Yunho’s taking a seat and crosses his arms, looking way further than the girl. Behind her, stands a fine young man, definitely falls into Wooyoung’s hit list. His bright yellow hair is blinding. But Wooyoung doesn't budge even one bit. He keeps his eyes in between his sister’s eyes, assessing her nose bridge. That’s how he does things so that he seems like he’s looking at her but he just.. doesn't. He doesn't want to.

”We’re wonderful. By the way I come here to get you this. And please give it to Yeosang as well.” She hands him two envelopes. Curvyly embossed and gold printed. ”Also can I get 2 croissants please? And a cup of coffee. You know Yeonjun-ie can't function without coffee.” She smiles, and nothing seems wrong with her smile. If San doesn't know better, he’ll happily take her smile to brighten his day, but Yunho’s brooding and Wooyoung looks like a ghost. Choi San knows better.

”My name is Choi San. I’ll be serving you today. 2 croissants and one coffee coming up!” San shuffles through the coffee machine, skillfully stacks the tools he needs and gets the machine going. Fortunately, it isn't hard for him to spot a bunch of croissants in the heating display. He takes two and places it on their signature take away wrapping regardless they want to or not, they have to go. The coffee machine beeps at the right time and San continues his work as if he’s already 3 years into the game instead of 3 hours.

San ends up with a paper bag with everything neatly placed inside of it. ”Your order is ready. Please come again.” There, maybe he should slow down because he doesn't know how to operate the cash register yet but again fortunately, Yunho snapped out of anything that bound him before and takes control. The male customer steps closer to him while taking out his wallet. His face is perplexed and fidgety, not liking any eye contacts he’s about to make.

”Thank you. Have a nice day.” Shit, San thinks. Yunho even ditches the ’please come again’ phrase and it’s an abomination in the service industry. But Yunho’s usually doe eyes glower with menace now.

The man looks at Yunho but it’s clear that he sees through him and ogles Wooyoung instead. His gaze is soft and almost apologetic. Something is definitely going on.

”O-oh. I guess you have a lot of work. We’ll be off then. Bye. And don't forget to email us who you’re coming with.” the little sister waves them goodbye but the man beside her doesn't seem eager to go yet, eyes still linger on Wooyoung.

The two are finally gone and while San is practically an outsider, they are trapped in that narrow space between the counter and the glass wall. He’s forced to be involved because at this point, there’s no meaning in lying anymore. The silent sobs won't fool anyone. The fancy envelopes now soaked with tears. Even Yeosang’s. But it doesn't really matter because if he gets it, Yeosang would burn it and feed it to the dogs. If it’s a bit later and Yeosang is there for snack time, Yunho’s positive there’s gonna be a blood bath.

If God allows, there’s one man Kang Yeosang vows to destroy. It’s Choi Yeonjun.

\----

”Achoo!”

”Bless you.”

”Bless you!!”

”Bless yuououou.”

”Bless you Yeosang-ie”

”Ahem. Bless you. And your mom, your dad, your brother, and sister, and your dog and-”

”Ssshhshsh why are you here again??” Yeosang’s nostrils are killing him. His housework apron is dirty and there’s a bunch of old books in front of him. He gets the four kids to help with reorganizing but they only make the dust flies around assaulting Yeosang’s delicate nostrils further.

It’s not the thing that gets on his nerve though. Kids being kids and annoy everyone in sight is not news. But that one painfully stands out teddy bear amongst them gets his nerve kicking.

”To ask you to help me with my thesis.” Choi Jongho taps on his thick ass text book in hope to soften the ice, no, make it stainless steel prince. Ice melts at 0 degree Celsius. Steel? 1510.

”That’s a really poor attempt at picking up guys.” it’s a bit overconfident but one of the hateful thing about gorgeous bastards is that they have the right to be overconfident.

”Oh my gosh, no, no! I really need them as respondents to my questionnaire. But if you want to date afterwards I won't mind.”

”Get out.”

”Come on please please how many time I should tell you I’m doing my master degree in psychology and I need the kids’ help to make the world a better place!”

”And a degree to your CV and money to your wallet. Also possibly a guy to your bed if you’re lucky.” Yeosang rearranges the whole section of kids encyclopedia while taking the old set down. One of the older kid divides the book into equal number while the other kids are playing with plastic string balls before they cut them.

“Now that you talk about it I sounded like an asshole.”

“LANGUAGE.”

“Uh. Sorry.”

“And you said you’re a psychology student.”

“I’ll put emphasis on student.”

Jongho helps the kids to tie those old books into a neat criss cross. The kids cheer a “Thank you Jongho!” which gets an immediate “hyung!” from him but they don't seem to care.

”Okay. So where is your legal proposal?” Yeosang stops whatever he’s doing to look at Jongho.

”Whoa that fast? Shouldn't I meet your father first?” The younger gets slapped by a picture book. There is a whole orchestra of noisy ”Yeosang-ie hit Jongho!” ”He hits Jongho!” ”I’m calling Jin!” but strangely enough they sound so distant because it’s been a while since Yeosang gets that sappy pick up line.

Ever since Yeosang became an adult, and a tragically beautiful one at that, everyone just goes around throwing him money and demanding his company without considering his feeling. There is this sick paradigm that hot people only care about money and fame, that they don't have a world beside pimping out their attractiveness and be someone else’s trophy. Sick, sick world he’s living in.

”I’m sorryyy... It’s a joke come on, yo. How can I make a proposal if I haven't done any interview? I don't know what’s going on with them yet. This is only my first year at graduate school but I want to start early with my thesis.” One of the kids slides a little picture book with a tomato on it's cover to Jongho. Yeosang can't pinpoint exactly when but the kids had apparently adopt Jongho into one of their own. Maybe it’s because of his gummy bear smile? Or his soft and airy voice that reminds him of a sunny afternoon in spring.

”Jongho can you sing this for us? You have a nice voice.” Yeah, maybe it’s the later.

”Tomato song? You like tomato?” Jongho averts his attention to the girl on his lap.

”I don't but I might if you sing for me.”

”Okay but it’s Jongho-oppa for you.”

”Jongho OPPA!”

And he starts to sing. Fuck, Yeosang is never a sentimental guy. He’s as far as possible from being sentimental. He never cried when he watched stupid dramas even if Wooyoung and Yunho were drowned in their stupid tears. Yeosang is the straightest pole ever when it comes to people telling sad stories because the realities he knows and lives in are harsher than any of those. But there is something about this guy’s voice that tugs on his emotional dam even with a fucking tomato song.

One of the kid is already sleeping and the little girl on Jongho’s lap is rubbing her eyes.

”Jongho you sound like an angel. I like it.”

”Jongho-oppa, young lady.” He stops singing to address the sleepy baby but he doesn't complain when the girl doesn't respond as she falls deeper into her slumber.

This is all fucking stupid, Yeosang thinks. These kids barely survive life, Some of them even have ptsd but they just give away to that serene melody? Just falls asleep like that? It’s wonderful as much as it’s ridiculous.

”Yeosang-ie why are you crying?” Yeosang jumps at a small and innocent hand reaching out to wipe the silent tear on his cheeks.

”No, no the dust got into my eyes.” he sports the stupid scapegoat but Jongho’s smile doesn't falter. Shit this guy’s dangerous. ”Come on. Let’s take your sisters down. I have to go to Yunho’s for snack time.” He wipes his own reddened nose. Stupid fucking feeling.

\----

The Teez has a cuckoo clock that never coos. That’s what San observes in his first day of work. The shop is fairly new so there’s nothing worth noting because it is squeaky clean. San wipes the counter top once again to give it extra shine. He also stacks Yeosang’s snack boxes on the counter should the man comes and fetches it.

After lunch, the crowd subdued. Naturally things went slow and Yunho said he would take Wooyoung for a meal to calm him down and it’s okay for the shop to close for a while. That poor thing. San eyes the scrunched up wedding invitation in the trash can.

Even if San thought he knows better, in reality he doesn't. They're all just guesses and speculations and he isn't that close to them, yet, to demand the full story but he’s sure it’s going to be tragic.

_Click_

The back door squeaks open and San prepares himself to greet Yunho and Wooyoung with a bright face to add a bit of positivity because that’s all he could offer. But the one coming in is not of anyone he expected.

”Where’s Wooyoung?” It’s the yellow haired guy.

”He’s not here. And we’re closed.” San doesn't know this guy. He only saw him earlier that day but he already bears so much resistance to him.

The man comes out of the counter to take a seat on one of the table, awfully familiar with the place he even came in from the back door. As a new hire, San hasn't trained anything regarding any situation like this and talking about seniority, he feels super inferior already.

”So you’re the new barista?”

”Choi San.”

”Choi Yeonjun.”

”What do you want?”

”Good question. Can I have breve?”

”If it means you’ll go.”

”Come on. You seem new. And you look like you wanna hear a story.”

He is. Choi San feels like he’s cheating. He feels like a school boy sneaking to the class next door to know the questions for history test he’s about to take. The sound of the coffee machine whirring stabs his questionable loyalty but he can’t forget the look on Wooyoung’s face. That despair, those tears, and that blood pooling by the edge of his lips. He can't help but falling into Yeonjun’s game.

”So what happened?” San put the mug down not so slowly and he gets the eye from Yeonjun but the later soon lets it go.

”We worked together to make this happen. The Teez, you know. Yunho the genius baker, Wooyoung the master confectioner, and Yeonjun the coffee darling. We were unstoppable. Until we stopped.” He sips San’s breve despite it’s raging temperature. San gives him points for that.

”Nice opening. Go on.”

”Stop looking at me like that you make me feel uncomfortable.” San has been told that when he did the sharp eye he looked like THE bad guy. That’s why he smiles so much, because if he lets his face falls into a steady state, people will think he’s offended. But that’s kinda irrelevant now because he kinda is.

”I don't think Wooyoung is comfortable with all this.” He takes the counter chair and hunches his shoulder muscle to appear a bit more intimidating.

”Okay, fair. So we were.. quite close knitted, especially Woo and I. And you know one thing lead to another and I..”

”Ditched him for his sister?” It’s Yeonjun’s turn to lose his brightness.

”You know while being young and stupid people cared less about boundary. Woo’s always touchy and clingy with everyone so I took it he’s just being himself when he said those I love you and playful pecks.” He stops but San says nothing so he continues.

”There’s this phase when everything was experimental too. I think everyone went through that. I did what my hormone told me when he decided to take things more seriously. But I backed off immediately. I couldn't imagine the world turning against me.”

”And THEN you ditched him for his sister.”

”No you don't understand. Ryujin has special needs. She’s special.” For a while, Yeonjun’s face goes soft and San can see how much he feels for her. It’s almost impossible to hate someone so purely in love.

”So your point is?”

”I want to make this right. Woo can hate me as much as he wants but I don't want him to hate Ryujin. He lost his family after he came out of his closet. Only Ryujin is willing to pull him in again so we really want him to come. Yunho already hates me so if you can help convince him to go I’ll be grateful.” San doesn't like this guy. He’s too selfish, but at the same time he does have a point. Now San’s the one put in an uncomfortable position.

”I don't like you but I’ll see what I can do.” Yeonjun’s face lights up at that and it makes San’s heart clenches thinking whether this is the right thing to do or not.

The clock still does not coo as Yeonjun finishes his breve. When San is sure everything is under control and things can go as civil as possible, a hand grabs Yeonjun by the collar and throws him to the floor.

It happens so fast. Even though San is pretty quick on his feet, he still halts when he sees a figure throwing punches on Yeonjun’s face. There are blood spewing on the floor yet the punches still continue. Yeonjun who’s caught off guard weakly pulls his hands up in defense but the aggressor easily throws them away and blows another heavy punch on his face.

”What the fuck Yeosang stop!” Jongho who comes in late hurriedly scrambles to lock Yeosang’s arms on his back. Who knows a face that pretty could turn bright red and summons the devil himself. Kang Yeosang is a man of his words. ”Hyung what are you doing, get him out of here!!”

As if being put off a trance, San scurries to get Yeonjun on his feet. He almost doesn't understand why he didn't immediately came to help. But maybe because deep down he feels that this man deserves it. He’s having everything while leaving Wooyoung nothing. Bastard.

San supports Yeonjun until he reaches his car, confident that his little brother is strong enough to put Yeosang on hold. Hell, he’s strong enough to put anyone on hold.

”Want me to drive you to the hospital?”

”Fuck. No. I can drive. Just do what you gotta do.” Yeonjun coughs while wiping the dripping blood with tissues spurting from a Mickey mouse holder.

”No offense but you kinda deserve it.”

”Assholes.”

”Likewise.”

Maybe in another life they can be friends.

~Continues


	6. The Champion and The Loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m double posting since this is a day worth celebrated!!  
> Happy 2nd anniversary my no-longer-rookie kings!!  
> May everything good in the world and beyond happens to you!!

”Ooooohh!!”

”Ugh. Nasty.”

”Yoo broo that hurts!”

”If I leak this footage someone will scout you in an action movie.”

”And I’ll go to jail.”

”Is this a bakery or a boxing ring?”

”Do you have anything against it?”

”I can't believe Jongho took that opportunity to grope Yeosang.”

”I’m not!”

”You held him for like 10 minutes straight though!”

”Guys guys stop. How many more times you’re gonna replay that?”

After a few days Yunho finally releases the cctv recording from that day. They are close to closing time. The people gathering there are the staffs, Yeosang who’s ready to take the breads for the kids’ breakfast, Jongho who’s there to pick up San, Mingi who’s keeping his stress level low and food hygiene high, Hongjoong who spends every night there until closing time with his laptop, and one other guy.

”Excuse me who are you again, mister? You seem familiar. Have we meet somewhere?” Mingi steps forward.

”I’m Park Seonghwa. I think we met once but I don't think I know you.” The man in slick black leather jacket stretches his hand for Mingi to shake. The lad does so.

”I think he means he saw your ads or something.” Hongjoong interferes.

”Ads? Are you a model? Wait wait wait aren't you the one in that toilet cleaner commercial? Ugh what’s the name..” Mingi rolls his brain.

”Ah! Bluelette, bluelette!” Wooyoung adds. He continues with humming the catchy melody of the commercial until Mingi, Jongho, and Yunho chime in with the infamous jingle _”Keep the blue in your toilet and keep the smile on mom’s faceeee~”_

”Hhahaaha!! Yeah that one! Oh my gosh you’re him!”

”Yeah that’s him.” Hongjoong chuckles, suppressing the laughter under his squeaky breath. The man, Park Seonghwa drops his head in defeat, face palming himself because this is by no means the first time things like this happened. He has been consistently doing advertising gigs from cosmetics, compact car, government publication, and hundreds other gigs but of course the biggest one has to be the bluelette thing. He has his face printed on literally every toilet product in South Korea.

”Yeah that’s me. Happy?”

”Oh hahaha this is so funny.. But why are you here?” Yeosang advances with his awkward laughs.

”I’m Hongjoong’s coworker.”

”He stalks me.” Hongjoong quickly adds while slipping through the crowd to Yunho’s side, practically hidden behind the giant’s broad frame.

”Hyung, hot people don't stalk. They ’accompany’ you.” Wooyoung cuts Hongjoong once again.

”I strongly object. Once a stalker is a stalker no matter how physically attractive they are.” Hongjoong sticks his tongue out while Seonghwa seems eager to put the smaller man in a head lock.

The overall mood is great. It even takes Yunho a while to process how he begun the shop alone, then wooyoung and yeosang came, and now suddenly there are 8 of them for some reason.

”But for real tho. What a jerk.” Jongho claims. ”If I know the behind story I would have let Yeosang did his thing. I would even join the fun if he asked me.” He cracks his fingers all at once to accentuate how he regards Wooyoung’s story with gravity.

”No, he’d be dead. Bro you can easily snap people in half fair and square.” San shakes his head and gains the attention of the room.

”Are you that strong, Jongho?”

”Wanna try?” They suddenly rearrange their seating positions as Jongho puts his elbows on one of the higher table. He nods his head, challenging anyone who might wanna test his strength via arm wrestling.

Yunho hops to the entrance to flip the sign to CLOSED. If customer come when they’re like this, his bakery’s description will really turn into a boxing ring in Google search.

”I’m not confident with my strength, I’d like to go first before I embarrass myself later.” Hongjoong is the first one to go. His hand is scrawny and size wise, the least one to have an opportunity. They grab each other’s hand and suddenly Wooyoung is the referee.

”On the red corner I present you Chooooi-Champion-Jongho. And on the fucking obvious blue corner because he’s fucking blue Kiiiiim-Bluelette-Hongjoong. Get ready.. Set.. Go!” The match starts and while the audiences cheer against Jongho, he keeps his smile without effort.

”Come on hyung you can do it!” Jongho teases but Hongjoong’s face is red with struggle.

”Fuck, just fucking move, Jongho!”

”Omg he’s totally playing him.” Yunho gasps as he gets back with bottles of soju in his hands. He can definitely use atmosphere like this to brighten the mood especially for Wooyoung. The said man already has one foot on the chair and the other one on the table, chanting support for Hongjoong.

”Oh yeah! God Yunho please bless us with holly water! Jongho you can keep playing him but you’ll miss drinks.” Mingi shouts.

”No way I’m gonna miss drinks!” Jongho immediately slams Hongjoong to the table. The later groans, small and literally defeated. ”And hyung that’s 4/10 for you.”

”4/10?!! Yunho I summon you! Take this guy for me! You’re a big guy!”

”Eh me?”

”Yunho you pound dough everyday. Time to test it to another human being.”

”Okay! On the red corner, Choi-Champion-Jongho! And on the blue corner Jeong-Dough-Pounder-Yunho! Go!”

”Why does that sound so wrong?”

”Ooh, he’s budging he’s budging.”

”Go Yunho! Go Yunho!”

”Nooo! Come on Yunho!”

”Fuck I can't do this anymore!”

_Bang_

”Game!! Choi-Champion-Jongho still holds his title!”

”Jeong Yunho. It’s a pleasure to go against you. But 8/10.”

”Oooh!”

And then one by one they come to challenge the champion.

”Park-Toilet-Cleaning-Seonghwa 6/10!”

”Jung-Master-Bation-Wooyoung 5/10!”

”Choi-Brother-Complex-San 7/10!”

It’s Mingi’s time to shine. The lad puffs his chest for an additional volume, cracks his head left and right, and swings his long limb screaming confidence.

”Bring it on.”

Judging by his posture, Mingi should be the second after Yunho with the highest chance to beat Jongho. The crowd agrees. They go ”Mingi! Mingi! Mingi!”

”Okay from whatever corner Choi-Champion-Jongho and Song-Whatever-Mingi!”

”Hey Woo, my title?!”

”I’m tired brat. Do you think it’s easy being excited?!”

The rest of the team laugh when Wooyoung slaps Mingi’s head. They have been occupying each empty spots in the shop. Probably it was a wrong decision to put EDEN’s songs on speaker as per Hongjoong’s request. The kids, combined with soju and cheese bites, are kinda literally all over the place.

Hongjoong sits back relaxed. Tomorrow is Saturday he can at least take things slow. Everything doesn't have to be about work. He has to cut some slacks for himself. Once in a while he’s allowed to have a blast too.

”Song-Whatever-Mingi 5/10!!”

”What??! Why are you so weak Mingi?!” Hongjoong blurts out, not expecting their 10 cm height difference only results in 1 point strength difference.

”I don't usually arm wrestle when I'm drunk. I'm pretty good at arm wrestling.”

”Liar! You only drank coke, Mingi!” Wooyoung shouts. Those two have been conversing so much and thus getting close in the process.

Hongjoong keeps his grin wide and sparkly seeing how animated these guys are. It sends his mind to whatever time space he should've existed. Kim Hongjoong doesn't have a pretty ideal teenagehood but if he’s about to have one, is this how it feels? Is this how young people supposed to feel when they drink their assess off just to be themselves instead of making their boss happy or maintaining their approachable images? Maybe it is.

”You look like you’re having fun. It’s been a while, Joong.” Suddenly a familiar low voice vibrates beside him. Park Seonghwa.

”Yeah? So?” Maybe just for this instance he can put a truce on their tension. Park Seonghwa isn't gonna ruin this moment for him.

”I like that.” And for that moment Kim Hongjoong swears he sees Park Seonghwa from 5 years ago. The passionate, happy, soft, and precious Park Seonghwa. Everyone knows that entertainment industry is a corrupted place. No one is immune.

”Soo, ladies and gentlemen, I mean gentlemen and gentlemen. We’ve come to the grand finale. Let’s greet our last contender. Coming from Amazon, the land of same day delivery, oh I mean, the land of beauty, refusing to accept defeat. Kang-Yehet-Yeosang!!”

”awooohoooo” Yunho’s drunk holler invites Mingi on his toes. The brunette takes on Yunho’s hand and swings the wiggling drunk on the floor to whatever western music playing on the speaker. Their tandem semi erotic dance gets a round of applause from their surrounding audience.

”Okay enough side show. Let the battle begin!” Wooyoung screeches and both Yeosang and Jongho comes with Mingi and San behind them massaging their shoulders. For some reason their eyes glinting at each other, like real fighters about to get on the ring. Yunho putting on WWE soundtrack doesn't help much in downplaying the suspense between them.

”Look look look. Jongho has a big crush on Yeosang. This should be interesting.” Hongjoong elbows Seonghwa’s side a bit too roughly and the later actually hisses in pain. Hongjoong doesn't pay him any mind tho. But so is Seonghwa, because fooling around with Hongjoong like in the old days is worth every pain in the world. Seonghwa is willing to take them if it means they can be together again. But for now he can only lay low and hides his small smile.

”Ooh! OOH Yeosang you might win this you might win this! Just a little bit more!” From the angle Hongjoong and Seonghwa observe, the room almost seems like it’s skewed to one side. Everyone bends their necks following the angle both Yeosang and Jongho’s arms make. Yeosang’s close almost-victory isn't a drill since Jongho’s sweating bullets while gritting his teeth. But if Choi Jongho owns something aside from strength, it's durability.

With each second passes, Yeosang’s grip gets weaker, and weaker, and weaker, and despite everyone chanting his name, Jongho’s dominance manages to push Yeosang down.

”YAAAH YEOSANG-IE WHYYY??”

”Good match. I’m proud of you. 9/10.” Jongho pats Yeosang’s shoulder and the room yells.

”9/10. So you’re not that strong eh Jongho?” Mingi puts his elbow on the younger’s shoulder. Jongho only chuckles at this big man and his big attitude with his big mouth. But still lovable though Jongho himself doesn't quite understand why.

”Dude Jongho’s left handed.” San laughs and the room suddenly stops and goes

”EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??????!!”

\----

The night isn't young anymore. Even though Seoul never sleeps but if you’re about to make ruckus at night, you’ll deal with the police. So the TEEZ decide to wrap up their little party and go their separate ways.

First Wooyoung and Yeosang excuse themselves. The two live next to each other so it should be fine. And then Jongho and San ditch their car and call the taxi instead. Smart drunk move from smart drunk guys. Seonghwa lives not too far away and Mingi only drank coke.

”Hyung he’s looking at you.” Yunho whispers on Hongjoong’s ears. The older smacks his nose, first, because Yunho is a freaking giant and heavy on his shoulders, second, he smells like 3 bottles of soju so he better keep his mouth shut, and third, of course Hongjoong realizes, Seonghwa’s fucking obvious.

”Hey, are you sure you’re not going back home? I can take you home and Mingi will take Yunho.” Seonghwa proposes, half drunk. The entertainment industry had educated them on how to take stupid amount of alcohol and still maintain soberness.

”Nah. I’ll take Yunho home and stay.” Hongjoong answers him short. Seonghwa looks like he wants to say something but Hongjoong turns away faster and heads south. He can almost hear Seonghwa’s face falls in disappointment but for the last year, disappointed had become his middle name and the later didn't seem to care so why should he?

As Hongjoong and Yunho walk further, they can hear a muffled conversation between Seonghwa and Mingi.

”Dude if you want to take me home, you can.”

”Dude I’m drunk! You’re not! And you’re big!”

And they can hear Mingi’s silly laugh.

”Hahaha. Mingi’s a fun guy.” Yunho laughs. Hongjoong nods in agreement. They are all great guys and the chemistry they shared, even with outsiders like Hongjoong and Seonghwa, is too genuine to be called weak.

”Yunho-yah. Thank you for taking me in. Hell you take Seonghwa in too, I feel bad for you.” They walk hands on shoulders on the cold pavements. Once or twice they meet another people, probably as drunk as themselves since it’s Friday night. Some of them even wave them hi.

Walking in the dead of the night can be scary for a lot of people. But Hongjoong loves it. It gives him this serene feeling, the feeling of owning things that he can't own by the day. And that includes the giant golden retriever on his shoulders.

”Hyung. Let me down.” Yunho asks and Hongjoong obliges. They are face to face with one another. Yunho’s muffler feels fluffy as it grazes Hongjoong’s freezing cheeks. Following the muffler’s touch, Yunho’s hand advances. He puts a small peck on Hongjoong’s lips as he lifts the later’s tapered chin up to meet him. Hongjoong pushes a bit. They are still in public but really, he’s never opposed to the idea of being loved so he lets Yunho takes another kiss and hugs him for a brief moment.

”It’s your home too, the TEEZ. We’re your home. And even if he’s a jerk, Seonghwa ’snot a bad guy.” Hongjoong thinks he can never win against Yunho’s puppy grin. He chuckles and slips his fingers between Yunho’s as the taller somehow manages to stand on his two feet by himself.

They continue their walk down the road, kissed by the wind and the lazy strokes of withering branches. Behind them, a familiar silhouette throws himself on a bench, no longer has the strength to follow the pair. He hunches his back and lets his face falls on his hands. Those cold, cold hands that were once had the privilege to caress those rosy lips now get to catch his own tears because after seeing the reality, he kinda realizes he deserves it. It’s his price for leaving him in the dark. He doesn't deserve any forgiveness. He has to start over to make things right.

~Continues


	7. Comfort Zone

_Kang Yeosang almost had enough of this stupid world. The 5 years old him was already so used to social workers coming in and out of his house, asking him the same thing over and over again, checking his body if there were any bruises. But his biological parents were smart. A pair of sick bastards who couldn't control themselves and had him too soon. Yeosang’s privileged teen parents knew they needed scapegoat for their stupidity. And what was more perfect than a kid who knew nothing? A kid who only knew that he lived to serve as his parents’ emotional punching bag._

_Yeosang started to speak when he was 4. Way later than other kids. The first 4 years of his life he spent receiving and absorbing those hate speech and doctrines that he wasn't supposed to talk back. Until one day a social worker came and instead of asking and checking, she sang him the Three Bears song. Yeosang started to sob and the dam just broke. He was sent to the child support center and he never saw his parents ever since._

_He was pretty lucky to have bonded with the social worker lady and she made the decision to adopt him. She wasn't crazy rich but she lived a good life. She also had a family on her own. A husband, a dog, a son, and a daughter. The son was of his own age. Noisy and turbulent. Little Kang Yeosang didn't know a person could be that happy but if it wasn't for that boy, he wouldn't be able to catch up with emotional development for boys his age._

_The little sister was a bit off. She almost couldn't control herself but Mrs. Jung said she was going through therapy. And that he reminded her of her daughter. She would calm down when her mother sang her the Three Bears song. Kang Yeosang should've been grateful._

_When he reached adulthood, his world which was the Jung family, was shaken by the existence of that one bastard who played with the brother but took the sister instead. Yeosang would destroy that prick over and over again if he’s allowed to._

_Mrs. Jung couldn't look at her son’s eyes when he confessed that he loved someone he shouldn't have loved. Mr. Jung was a religious person. It made everything worse. It happened in a flash. Yeosang thanked Mrs. Jung for all she had done for him but he couldn't stay a son if the real son wasn't. He promised her he would take care of her son for life. Her final tears begged him ’please take care of him for me.’. A motherly love which Yeosang got from a stranger instead of the woman who gave birth to him. It was the second time in life outside of his baby days that Kang Yeosang cried._

\----

_Rustle_

When it’s the kids’ naptime, Yeosang usually sits on his desk sorting their clothes. But for some reason that day he’s so sleepy he falls asleep on his desk.

_Rustle_

A noisy rustling sound wakes him as the light sleeper that he is. But instead of the pile of laundry, what’s sitting on the desk in front of him is no other than the smiley face of Choi Jongho.

”Hey, good afternoon.” His honey voice makes Yeosang wants to go back to the dream land but today it was filled with nostalgic fucking melancholy so he’d rather not.

”Uuh. What d’you want? Questionnaire?” He replies with his hoarse voice.

”No. I’m gonna take you on a date.” Jongo’s gummy smile blooms and it makes Yeosang’s grumpy post-nap sense a lot lighter.

Yeosang needs to have serious talk with Jin-hyung because he can't keep on allowing Jongho inside just because he’s cute and he brings food. Well, as a public owned orphanage, anyone technically could but only if they don't annoy him that he’s fine with it.

”I’m at work, Jongho.”

”Jin-hyung said it's fine. And I’ve fold the laundry already.”

”Oh my gosh, hyung what have you done?”

\----

The first thing that comes into Yeosang’s mind is that this building badly needs renovation. Without disregarding whoever is responsible for it's interior design, maybe they could find another occupation.

”ID please.”

“Wooseok-ie hyung, he’s with me. I’ll get you coffee later.”

”Damn Jongho-yah.”

Jongho hands the guy his presumably student card. Yeosang still marvels at the poorly design room but when it comes to old campus, the creepier it is, the more ”genius” it appears.

”Choi Jongho. King of the back doors.” Yeosang mutters low. Jongho chuckles.

They walk through aisles of bookshelves. Each wooden frame is numbered and there's little extra alphabet to accompany for sorting purposes. Yeosang forgets when was the last time he went to a library but the feeling is still there. The unique combination of silence, the smell of papers and a little bit of dust.

There are several students shuffling between the aisles and quite a few of them occupy the free sitting table in the middle of the room.

Actually, Yeosang wants to hide. His too obvious blonde hair and striking face kinda invites unwanted eyes on him. If Jongho said he’s gonna take him to a library, he’ll put on a less showy clothes. His clothes are by no means showy, actually, but the low cut shirt he wears might suit bars and arcades better than libraries. With the addition of him looking right and left like a lost child, people might even call the security guard on him if it wasn't for Jongho pulling on his hand.

The redhead tugs Yeosang’s hands and slips inside one of the glass booth lined up by the end of the room. There Yeosang exhales an extra long breath. He doesn't know walking through a library can be that suspenseful.

There are two chairs and one little table with power outlets inside the small booth. Once Jongho closes the door, they can talk without people throwing them annoyed look.

”So. A date?” Yeosang takes one chair and plops down, one eyebrow raises in confusion.

”Yeah. Don't you like it here?” Jongho follows up with taking the chair in front of him and fishes out a laptop from his backpack.

”Well, arguable but I don't hate it.” After quite the while, actually the building kinda grows on him. Once he looks at the whole architecture, he understands why the outdated wooden furnitures are chosen. It gives a more earthy feeling.

”Here. Wi-fi access. If you want to use my laptop, you can.”

”Why did you take me here, Jongho?”

”Because you seem off these days. And I’m pretty sure you want a change of air once in a while. I can't imagine taking care of those kids at the orphanage only to come to the TEEZ to take care of more kids.” Jongho shakes his head and laughs a little but he doesn't have any idea how much it makes Yeosang smiles like a madman

It’s not like Yeosang is never in the receiving end of pure affection, but so far no one has ever been this thoughtful.

He can safely say that this is the first time anyone had ever taken him to a library for a date. Most people chose bars, theaters, dimly lit restaurant and their apartments for reasons which he never takes a fancy on. Kang Yeosang isn't a man of skinship. But in this see through glass booth, he feels both intimate and distant at the same time. A feeling that perfectly fits his description of comfort zone.

Choi Jongho you dangerous man.

\----

It’s strange. Awfully awkward.

San wants the world to swallow him whole.

”You’re straight right, Choi San?”

He is trapped. Trapped between Wooyoung and the registry.

Why Yunho had to go fetch the flour at two? What kind of baker running out of flour mid baking?

”Eer.. Yeah?”

”Great.”

”Great?”

”I want you to accompany me to the party.”

”Uh. I thought you don't wanna come?”

Wooyoung puts his stance off and scratches his violet hair. Upon closer inspection, the man is quite bedraggled today. His usually styled hair falls plainly on his face. He doesn't put on his old woman scented cologne. San even thought Wooyoung was sick because he was as pale as a ghost that morning. It turns out that he just spent most of his waking times reiterating the quantum probability on his best chance of living life.

”Listen Sannie. I want to move on. But without ever facing them again, I won't. I need help.” He puts both his hands on San’s shoulders firmly.

”But why me?”

”Yunho won't let me go and I might have to chain Yeosang.” He exhales. ”But I want to show them that I too, had move on and is living a great life.”

”Hence I’ll be the gay friend whom protagonist lady asked to be their prom date just to piss off her parents but only it’s you who’s gay?” San leans on the counter with his hands probbing on his apron cord. His eyes gleaming with knack, ready to dismember Wooyoung’s obvious logic. This guy really lives with his heart on his sleeves.

”Kinda.”

”What do I gain from this?” San isn't easy to convince. If Wooyoung wants him go around kissing guys in public, there must be something big behind it. Something worth fighting for.

”A shiba puppy. My breeder friend has too much of them.” It catches him off guard and San is shuffling on his back with wide eyes.

”I..I.. I’m more of a cat person but go on.” San observes as Wooyoung taps on his phone.

”Here.” The shorter shoves his cracked screen on San’s face. It’s a puppy video and who isn't whipped for puppies?? The little furball and their siblings are wiggling their tails as their owner places multicolored plates for them. Darong the cat is old and since the Choi brothers are busy with life, their mom shoots them the ”I’m lonely” beam pretty religiously. Maybe a puppy or two will help.

”But how do we tell Yunho? He can't handle the shop alone.”

”Changbin-ie sometimes filled in for me. He knows the drill. I’ve asked if he’s free this weekends and he said he is.”

At that time San knows he fucks up.

~Continues


	8. Not Really a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the promised early update since the last chapter was too short. I plead guilty to the sin of writing too much woosan in a yungi heavy story..  
> And I curse my autocorrect for always correcting these words:  
> Woosan -> wooden  
> Yungi -> fungi  
> Jongho -> honcho  
> Mingi -> mini  
> I apologize in advance if I missed some words.  
> So please enjoy this whole woosan goodness. 💙

Choi San has been straight his whole life. His brother, Choi Jongho, had said he doesn't care about gender but since he’s quite a physically and emotionally unshakable guy, he rarely needs human affection at all. Ironic because this guy studies psychology. But maybe that is for the best, because he can be neutral about everything. As brothers, they are quite close but they don't really share bed sheets story to each other.

It’s not like he is homophobic or anything but even his ’experimental’ phase was pretty fucking straight and somehow one dimensional. He doesn't even remember he has one. But the one thing that is for sure about Choi San, is that this is the first time he’s involved first hand with someone who is an exclusively open closeted gay.

”There will be lots of relatives. Old people. Conservative old bastards who hate me. So you're in for an intense training. Leave your Friday empty!!”

Jung Wooyoung is one kind of a guy, eccentric in every way. His lavender hair is a good precaution even for people who doesn't even know him. San doesn't hate him. In fact, after spending lots of time together on their shifts, he kinda likes the guy. Wooyoung is like the epitome of the younger brother image San always sees on TV but doesn't get to experience in real life. Jongho is more like a counseling mentor to him. Sometimes a bodyguard.

So it’s kinda unexpected for him to stand in the town square on Friday noon waiting for his male date. San’s still in the first month of his employment and he already lied to his boss about his sick leave. Of course being in the food industry, a sick employee is a big no no so Yunho could only oblige. One other insurance that made him agreed to this pretended lover’s gateway is that Wooyoung claimed he’s gonna be the one to take the blame. Even if it means he has to say he kidnapped him.

”Hey! Did you wait long?” An eyecatchy figure catches him from behind. Wooyoung with his lavender hair and his showy bomber-style leather jacket just appears out of nowhere. He does kinda make San feels incredibly underdressed in his plain snapback and camel coat he sometimes shares with Jongho. But even the man himself says San looks so boyfriend material. Is it a good thing or bad San doesn't want to dwell in much further.

”Nah, just a couple minutes. So where do we go?”

”Lunch? I wanna buy some clothes for tomorrow. If you have anything you want to do, I’m free anyway.”

San thinks there will be a lot of uncomfortable moments and public skinships to the point he has to ask Wooyoung for a time out. But surprisingly there aren't that much. Instead of intimate hand holding and cheeks pecking, there are a lot more warm shoulder hugs and light punches everytime Wooyoung finds something interesting on the streets. With his playful nature and boldness, Wooyoung is all over town square. On the cotton candy parlor, with the busking dance crew, and over the bridge because he says there’s a Pokemon to catch.

They go in and out of formal clothing stores. Wooyoung has a lot to say on fashion while San only follows. By the third store, Wooyoung finally addresses San’s lack of interest in shopping.

”Is your formal attire okay? Don't you need anything? Come on, it’s on me. Just, not the expensive ones okay.”

”Nah. I have a lot of suits in my closet.”

”Hm. Well. If you’re that confident in your formal collection then help me with this one! I can't find the right tie to go with this suit come on!”

Wooyoung pulls him inside the changing booth. San thinks it’s weird. Not because he knows Wooyoung is gay and it weirded him, but because guys just don't go inside a changing booth together.

There are various neckties lined up on the small bench near the mirror, from the usual cotton necktie until a wooden bowtie because fashionistas say why not?

”Here. Which one do you think suits me the best?”

San says the wooden one might be the best because it’s 100% organic and vegan and Wooyoung bursts out laughing. Wooyoung ends up wearing the clumsily shaped bowtie over a khaki colored satin necktie and them both cackling at how he looks like he’s hanging a shiny penis on his neck. San doesn't know exactly when they get so loud the guy next booth actually whacks the thin separator to shut them up.

Wooyoung finally buys the khaki colored one but leaves out the wooden bowtie for obvious reasons.

”I’m so fucking starving! I wanna have burgers. You?”

”Anything.”

”Okay then burger king!”

San isn't used to being dragged around like a ragdoll. His ex girlfriends were usually the ones demanded him to take them places because boys were expected to ’lead’ and San did so. He couldn't lie that sometimes he felt oppressed because he felt like he was the only one who had the responsibility to make the date wonderful, even if in reality it went bothways. The girlfriends spent considerable amount of time and money too to groom themselves to make him happy.

Spending time with Wooyoung just feels like spending time with a dude friend who’s just touchy. Or maybe because he is.

”Order number 69!”

Wooyoung raises his hand and takes the tray from one of the staff. The abundance of patties almost overflowing.

”Wow are you sure you’re gonna finish these?”

”You said you’re paying I won't miss the chance.” San chuckles.

”Shit I’m digging my own grave, you seem so.. slender.”

”Some people are just that blessed. I can't get fat at all.”

”Now I’m starting to hate you.”

Both men stuff their faces with their burgers. With their naturally outgoing manner, the talks still flow, only with the additional barbecue flavor.

”Okay so let’s review our background. Ahem. When did we meet?” Wooyoung puts both his hands on the table, waiting for San to finish his heaps of burgers.

”Last year, summer, at the cafe.”

”How did we get together?”

”I like your cheesecake and I applied for the job.”

”Favorite food?”

”Hamburger?”

”Chicken. But hamburger’s fine too. Favorite music?”

”BTS. Where is the lie?”

”Life motto?”

”My ship only goes one way.”

”Pet?”

”Adopted a shiba puppy recently.”

”Good. For now. Next we should go to your house and see those ’collections’ of yours. We’ll mix things so we can match.”

”Eeeeh. You’re not saying you’ll go to my house?!”

”I’m saying this now!”

As San protests Wooyoung’s one sided request, a couple of figures sitting on the back of the restaurant steal their attention. The ruckus they make turns people’s heads. Honestly in the hustling city of Seoul, arguments are more than common but even with the abundance of colors on people’s head, the metallic blue still stands out.

”Hey aren't those Hongjoong-hyung and Seonghwa-hyung? What are they doing?” Wooyoung squints his eyes for a clearer view. The smaller man wears his usual coldness towards the other while his companion looks determined. One could easily see how serious the atmosphere around them but Wooyoung couldn't fathom their decisions to have serious talks in public spaces. Even his shop had fallen victim to their emotional constipation.

San ducks his head in reflex when Seonghwa drops his head, hand clutching on Hongjoong’s in extreme rebuttal. Without thinking, he pops the snapback from his head and slaps it on Wooyoung to hide his strikingly purple hair.

”Do you think he’s cheating on Yunho?” even Wooyoung’s whisper is noisy.

”I don't know, Seonghwa-hyung’s been pushy all the time. Maybe he got ambushed.”

San and Wooyoung go ”oh oh oh!” in tandem when Seonghwa advances to steal a forceful kiss on Hongjoong, scared that they will get kicked out of the restaurant, catching peeping toms, and things will go awkward in the bakery even if Wooyoung has some serious skill in negating awkwardness.

Some of the bystanders opt to leave their table due to extreme awkwardness, especially older customers. San and Wooyoung understand them. Even if people aren't homophobic, seeing personal conflict on display like that makes people uncomfortable. One employee talks to the manager while keeping an eye on them. Maybe taking a stance should unwanted thing happen the crew will be ready. But apparently Hongjoong decides himself that no action is necessary. He hoists his backpack and turns to the exit after dumping his tray on the trash can. Seonghwa soon follows after.

San hopes he isn't the only one who realizes how Hongjoong instead of straight up leaving the dude, waits for him outside and takes his hand. There is no hostility left on his face, only longing.

”Dude I think he’s cheating on him.”

”Le-lets just go to your house. We’ll forget we’ve seen this. It’s not our business.”

\----

After a couple of subway rides, they arrive at the Choi’s residence. San almost couldn't believe Wooyoung convinced him to let him into his house. He doesn't have any objection actually, but he doesn't like sudden ambushes either. He still hangs his underwear on the top of his heater. But Jung Wooyoung had proved himself over and over again that he’ll get what he wants. So San slides the jingling key into the hole and unlocks the door.

A waft of warm air welcomes them. San guides his guest to hang his jacket on the wooden hanger near the entrance. Before they get to the stairs, a soft voice greets them.

”Sannie why don't you introduce your friend to me? Hi, welcome. I’m San’s mother.”

A woman smiles a very warm smile with an equally warm and soothing voice. Wooyoung has no option but to bow and offers her a hand.

”Wooyoung-ie hyung? Why are you here? What about work?” If only the Choi mother isn't here, Wooyoung wouldn't waste another second to throw himself to the floor, laughing his ass off, probably cackling until the next full moon because the almighty Choi Jongho, the defender of the title, is in his kumamon pajamas with his bangs tied up like a coconut tree. Mingi would love this shit, would love to pin him to the ground and snap a photo for blackmailing purposes.

”Jongho-yah. If you tell Yunho or Yeosang, ...” San makes a gesture with his hand slitting his neck. Jongho rolls his eyes. San’s empty threat is always cute.

They both run upstairs once San agreed to his mother for snack time. She said she’s gonna prepare first.

”I can't believe two big guys, Choi San and Choi Jongho still waiting for mom’s snack time.”

”I see no reason not to.”

San’s room isn't big but it reeks masculinity. From his favorite baseball team poster, the smell of unwashed sheets, an electric guitar, and a pair of underwear on top of his room heater which he stealthily hid once they stepped inside. Wooyoung doesn't expect San to turn on aromatics or have a neat collection of shoes and make up but surprisingly, heaping on one side of his bed is a bunch of stuffed plushies and Wooyoung isn't shy to throw himself on San’s bed, basking on the unexpected adorable fluffiness.

”This is why I don't want you to come. I can hide those first. And the undies. And everything.”

”Duuude I’m not your boyfriend. Plus this is so cute what the actual fuck?”

”Well, until tomorrow you technically are.”

”You have a point.”

And Wooyoung smiles a smile so blinding it makes San squints his eyes. San knows happiness when they ensues and it makes everything better knowing that he has a hand in making it happen.

Once the temperature is warm enough, San starts to dive into his hanging closet, picking his best suits and a box full of ties. He takes his oversized shirt off, chuckling at the wide eyed Wooyoung, mouth agape because San knows he has THE killer body. Jongho might be strong but San takes pride on his lean muscles.

”Close your mouth. Flies will get in.”

”W-W it’s winter there's no flies.”

It’s funny seeing Wooyoung tries his best to keep his eyes off San but Wooyoung can never be not obvious. San knows he’s being followed every time Wooyoung bobs his adam apple a bit too obviously. San suddenly has this idea to flex his back muscles in front of Wooyoung’s eyes being just a little bit of a tease. He can hear him growling in discomfort.

”It’s not fair, you know! Imagine a girl in her panties twerking in front of you!”

”Hahahah! Why are you like this, Jung Wooyoung?” San has to actually wipe his tears because Wooyoung is red and 30 seconds away from exploding. Both his hands sit over each other with the sole reason of covering a blossoming distress in his pants. So San decides to end his suffering and puts on a slim fitted grey suit over a simple black t-shirt.

”Remember this, Choi San. I’m gonna get revenge.”

”Much anticipated. How about this?”

They spend the whole hour shuffling through San’s whole collection only to go back and decide that the first mix is the best one. Wooyoung puts on his grey suit and the khaki tie and they stand back to back, admiring the cohesion of their apparels that doesn't scream ’attention seeker’ but only being elegant for their own satisfaction’s sake.

Once they take a seat on San’s bed, Wooyoung’s eyes glint at a shiny object on the edge of San’s table. He takes it without asking and put what seems to be a pair of round glasses with golden rim to sit on the bridge of San’s nose, not like San has any saying in this, this is Jung Wooyoung we’re talking about. It settles there prettily while Wooyoung dips his fingers into San’s pomade laying on the floor, again this is Jung Wooyoung’s world San doesn't make the rules, and combs his wet fingers through San’s dark locks, flipping them back.

”Dude you look awesome!”

”Aren’t I always?”

”Boyfriend material is not a praise, you know.”

They both chuckle until Wooyoung’s face falls on a bit more serious mode.

”Look, I don't want to make things awkward but there might be times where we should, you know, show affections. So I’m gonna try this now. Again. Don't be scared, I won't crush on you. Before, it was just a normal hormonal thing. Your body is hot but I don't have a hot on you. This is purely exercising.” Wooyoung rambles.

”You want me to kiss you?” San’s voice is nasal, a little bit teasing because he also doesn't want to make things awkward. This is just the bro-est thing between bros who’re having each other’s back including fake dating to piss their family off.

”You don't mind? Have you done it before, you know, with guys?” Wooyoung advances, intrigued.

”Nope. But I kissed Jongho everyday until he’s 5. After that he punched me.”

”Okay unnecessary but appreciated.” For a while, Wooyoung’s eyes soften. Probably him too, has a sudden throw back because he seems like he loved his sister so much. San can only wonder how much it hurts being back stabbed by his best friend, lover, and sister at the same time.

After collecting himself altogether, Wooyoung closes his eyes, waiting for anything from his companion. Hopefully a kiss. San boosts his confidence and sits an inch closer to Wooyoung, inspecting every single eyelashes because they are THAT close. He gives himself two seconds to second guess his decision but it’s too short. One second too late and all these could lead to an unbearable awkwardness. So San just does it without thinking.

It’s not really different with kissing girls. Wooyoung lips are wider, firmer, but thank God San doesn't have to taste those awful lipsticks. He doesn't have to hide how much he wanted to hurl because lipstick just tastes so bad and it smears everywhere. Really, he can't imagine how girls go around all day wearing lipstick, bras, and high heels. Deep down he harbors immense respect for women.

San tilts his head a little, receiving a subtle push from Wooyoung. Even if it's just a pretended kiss, he would like to make it count. San is a good kisser and he won't gonna lose his streak. There are delicate nibbling from both parties but they keep it chaste and professional. San likes it. San really likes it. It’s not very common for people to kiss in a closed room but still keep things calm and under control. He lets go after a while.

”Doesn’t seem like your first.” Wooyoung coos, cheeks flushed pink.

”I’m that good. Suck it up.”

”I’m good at sucking things so bon appétit.” San swears he almost sees Wooyoung’s eyes glimmering with immense passion but maybe because he is. Jung Wooyoung is a man with burning passion and San thanks the lord and savior Choi Jongho for barging inside and pulling out their game console as well as pulling him out of a risky situation where San may or may not be able to save himself from.

Choi San likes beautiful things and Choi San knows when he sees one. Jung Wooyoung is beautiful.

~Continues

PS. I know you’re waiting for the wedding but it’s too long so you have to wait until next week!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since no one should know they’re together, they obviously don't have Instagram posts.


	9. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.  
> Enjoy the wedding!

Wooyoung is dreaming. Wooyoung must be dreaming. He is existing inbetween a dream and a nightmare even though technically nightmares are dreams too.

The party itself isn't big. There are only close relatives and friends. However, each and every one of them seems to be aware of the Wooyoung situation. Wooyoung blames family group chats filled with unfiltered hoax and baseless assumptions. People said that young people should be careful of the internet but they forgot that old people are just as, if not a lot more vulnerable, as youngsters.

Within a two meter radius, the room is full of distasteful stares. But Wooyoung gets by. He’s immune to that. He had received way worse action from ignorant, mentally backwards people.

San glitches in his moves. He isn't accustomed to those degrading eyes yet. Wooyoung thinks maybe this is a good way to educate straight people on how his world works and stop looking down on him.

The plan is for Wooyoung to meet Ryujin and Yeonjun, give them his blessing and go home. Maybe he’ll meet his parents on the way and say he misses them regardless their acceptance. Wooyoung really does miss them. But the bride and the groom are still in their waiting room. For a while, the are stuck with death glares and delicious food. That is until Wooyoung sees a glimpse of someone he doesn't even dream of seeing.

”San-ah come here.” He tugs on San’s blazer. Wherever they go, they turn eyes, not only because Wooyoung is THE problematic gay child but because they are that eye catchy. Wooyoung and his swept to the side lavender hair and a little bit of smoky eyes, and San.

God, San is flawless. And this comes from the fairest dick monger in Seoul (according to him but he’s not too far off). San may not be the most beautiful thing with impeccable facial composition but he oozes, Wooyoung repeats, he OOZES charisma and pheromones. With the help of perfectly fitted suit and his tailored body, each of his moves screams elegance. And then he has to have that sharp face and eyebrows. Wooyoung is glad he found that pomade and glasses because San looks like a goddamn hot CEO of an electric car company or something. He’s SHARP. If Wooyoung isn't the one hogging him everywhere in the party, he might be among those drooling ladies on the sides.

”Wait I haven't finish this soup I-” Wooyoung cuckles at San’s antics. Indeed he looks kinda unattainable at the moment but his high pitched silly voice smacks some senses back to him that this is just the Teez’s little old San.

”I think I saw someone.” Wooyoung walks through the corridor, following the steps of someone he said he thinks he knows. San has no idea but he follows nonetheless.

”Yo Woo, why is everyone being an asshole? Did you poke their assholes when you’re a kid?” San put both his hands on the back of his head only to take them down once he realizes that he isn't supposed to do that in a formal party.

”I wish I did.” Wooyoung scoffs, eyes focused on a blond man in a velvety blue suit.

”That bald man over there, gosh he looked like he’s gonna shoot laser beams from his eyes.”

”That’s my uncle. He’s one of the cult leader. If you let him he’s gonna put me in purgatory flame.”

”Well, I’m surprised he hasn't.” San let's out a small laugh but gets cut short as Wooyoung throws him against a wall. The guy in velvet suits suddenly runs towards their direction and somehow Wooyoung has the need to hide himself (and San) and now they are flushed together in an awkward position even though the corridor is kinda empty since the bride and the groom have finally arrive at the aisle.

San expects Wooyoung to let him go immediately but for some reason, the sound of the wedding bells keeps his feet nailed to the ground. He doesn't wanna let go. The muffled voice of the MC only makes him buries his face further into San’s firm chest.

”They’re here. Let's go?” San pats Wooyoung’s hair, smiling. Wooyoung is like a little cat. A little lavender colored cat who likes to hiss and scratch but is all for cuddles.

”I don't wanna go. Just let me stay here San-ah.” Wooyoung likes being in San’s arms. He smells like pine. Almost like the fragrance of that floor wipes with Seonghwa’s face on it's case but a lot softer and humane.

”No. Isn't this what you’re here for?” San pats Wooyoung’s head once again and Wooyoung finally lets go. His eyeshadow is a bit smudged but San evens them out with his thumb. Thank God he wears black t-shirt.

As they walk closer to the hall, the wedding bells only chime harder.

”Walk me through the aisles?” Wooyoung looks up and shoots San a smile. It almost breaks San’s heart because Wooyoung is a gorgeous mix of everything. Happiness, sadness, yearning, disappointment, love, and hurt. He makes San wants to keep him in his closet and shield him from everything bad in this world.

”Of course, boyfriend.” San takes his hand and put a soft kiss on his palm. He doesn't feel like a pretended boyfriend at all.

\----

The stage is decorated nicely with white flowers and red linings. Everything is picture perfect. Ryujin looks extremely gorgeous in her flowy white dress, and in front of her, Yeonjun in his sleek tuxedo now has his original hair color back. Wooyoung wants to cry because he looks exactly like Yeonjun from 10 years ago, blindingly beautiful.

Behind them, stand their group of bridesmaids and groomsmen. All equally exceptional. The four bridesmaid are wrapped in pastel green dresses with entirely different design but still managed to look elegant and cohesive while maintaining their edgy looks. The groomsmen tower even over the gentlemen in their matching suit and bowties, looking like they can smash Wooyoung’s hitlist with their little fingers like it's nothing.

Fuck.

It’s perfect. All of them are perfect. They deserve everything good in life. Heck, the already earned it. Wooyoung wants to slap his face for even having the slightest envy towards the happy couple. He should have realized that this is THEIR day. He can only keep himself small on the corner of the room full of people who hate him, clinging to the only life line he has that is the sweaty palm of Choi San.

The MC leads the room to proceed with the ceremonial act. Once the music plays, everyone is on their toes, swinging around, changing partners. Everyone has their own idea of dancing but the bridesmaids and groomsmen pairing with each other makes the hall looks like it’s coming out of a fairy tale. They sweep over the dance floor in turns, bodies moving in elegance only to open the path for the only woman in white. The bride twirls in her dress, lifted by her father, Wooyoung’s father who immediately averts his eyes when he realizes his used-to-be-son is present. And then after several steps, the groom bows at his father in law and takes the bride for a mesmerizing dance himself.

Everything is so fucking perfect it’s unfair.

”You don't wanna dance?”

”No.”

”Okay then as your personal barista is there something I can get for you, boyfriend?”

At least San is there to make everything better.

The music then dies down and people takes their seats. Some of the guests, especially the young ones are standing by the back of the hall, and that includes Wooyoung and San. The MC now gives the place to the best man. His name is Choi Soobin he says. A really tall guy, maybe as tall as Yunho, with really pretty eye smile, making everyone smitten by his shy personality. He talks about how good of a man Yeonjun is, which to an extend, true, very true. He also talks about their journey together and how happy he is that his best friend is now tied with the love of his life.

Best friend he says? The love of his life? Wooyoung snorts. He wants to dig a hole and bury himself in it.

The guests clap their hand and it’s the maid of honor’s turn to give her speech. She looks like a very sweet girl with wavy chocolate hair and flushed cheeks. Her name is Lee Chaeryeong.

”Hello.” She says sheepishly. Her voice is soothing. ”This is Ryujin speaking.” Wooyoung narrows his eyebrows and the rest of the guest does so too. This should be the maid of honor’s speech about the bride but it looks like it won't be one. Ryujin on the other hand, keeps her pretty smile on her face. Her hold on Yeonjun’s hand is tightening but no one except San catches it.

”First of all I’m very happy I’ll get to spend the rest of my life with someone I truly love.” Everyone ’aaaaaawww’ed at that.

”I thank my family and friends for being by my side all these times. But it wasn't all rainbow and unicorn, although I wish it was. I was a difficult one. I still am. But that’s not an excuse. I’m deeply sorry for everyone i’ve intentionally and unintentionally hurt and everyone who was hurt in the process.” Her voice starts to shake. There are muffled murmurs coming from a cross the hall. Wooyoung freezes on his place, comprehending words by words because speeches like this are highly effective for people who fall in the victim basket. Whoever wrote this, Ryujin or not, understood who Ryujin is.

”But there is one person that’s no amount of sorry in this world could make up for the thing I did to him. He was my hero. He beat the kids who bullied me for being different even though he lost and went back home crying. He taught me how to be strong. He gave up his toys for me, he gave up our parents’ attention for me, he gave up the person he loved for me.” By this time, Ryujin’s and Chaeryeong’s pretty faces are already wet with tears.

A good portion of the guests who have the slightest idea about the Wooyoung situation mumble to each other with hands covering their mouths. But Wooyoung stands still in his position, feeling the surge of entitlement butchering his poor ego. He wants to yell ”Yes you ruined everything!” but he doesn't because she didn't. In a sense, Wooyoung ruined a lot of things too, like the trust his parents gave him, and Yeonjun was equally stupid and an asshole. This is just a result of bad communication and difference in life principle. It isn't fair if Ryujin is the only one who feels guilty about it.

”To my brother, my hero, Jung Wooyoung.” Chaeryeong’s voice trembles greatly. The other bridesmaids wipe their silent tears. Two of the girls hug each other for comfort, seemingly knowing how the bride hid the bottled up feeling for a long time. ”I’m sorry, and thank you.” And both the bride and her maid of honor break into massive puddle of sobs and tears.

”WOOYOUNG BROTHER I’M SORRYYY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I LOVE YOU!! AAAHH!!” Ryujin is difficult it’s not a secret. She has problem with regulating her emotion. From her early days, even until now, she’ll get what she wants and she doesn't say sorry. But it’s not because she’s a bad person. She’s far for it. After hogging all the toys for the whole week, she would give it back to Wooyoung and cuddle him. She would make fake hamburgers and friendship bracelet for him. It’s not that she can't say sorry, but she does things her own way. Little Wooyoung understood that and he loved her for that. So for this Ryujin to say she’s sorry in front of all the people she loves, breaking down in tears while screaming endless apology by the end of her tongue, it makes Wooyoung’s own world to crumble. For a moment, he couldn't say anything thanks to the sharp knife of frustration and guilt slitting on the figurative walls inside his throat.

Wooyoung then finds him burying himself in San’s arms but all the while screaming ”I LOVE YOU TOO, SISTER!! I’VE NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU!!” And San almost couldn't stop his own tears from falling because this is one of the most wholesome moments in his life. But he has to keep himself strong because Wooyoung badly needs someone to hold on to.

Thanks to the MC’s quick thinking, the band plays a heart warming song, giving people a break from the intense burst of emotion, and most importantly, giving the bride a well deserved break. While the groomsmen keep their cool, Yeonjun can't hide his tears anymore. He shed a silent tears while holding the sobbing Ryujin in his arms. Meanwhile, Wooyoung continues to ungracefully bawl on San’s shirt.

This is hell for the make up artist because not only the bride, but the bride’s mom finally shakes her husband’s hand away from her. She’s not gonna let anyone hold her anymore as she runs from the VIP table to Wooyoung’s direction and showering her son with teary hugs and kisses.

Wooyoung is a mess. Wooyoung is a beautiful mess and San tastes the best champagne of his life.

After the whole fiasco dies down and people start softening their tense gazes towards Wooyoung, the MC excuses the bride and the mom for a make up touch up. From there on, the groom takes the mics and sings along with the band, elevating the whole mood. Yeonjun is still good at singing and hyping people up like he is good at everything else. Wooyoung’s hand interwines with San’s the whole time while San can't help himself from gazing at Wooyoung with utter fondness.

”I have this wonderful friend in University. He’s one crazy bastard but he’s the softest everytime this song played. Today I want to dedicate this song for him. Please, Woo, the stage is yours.” Yeonjun suddenly says while stepping down the stage. The familiar synthetic sound vibrates through the speaker. Of course it has to be Spring Day. The whole universe knows Jung Wooyoung is Spring Day’s bitch.

Wooyoung takes the mic from him and steps up, singing the verses he had sang for a million times before. After he finishes the first rap verse, he feels a hand snakes over his shoulder and behind him stands someone in the blue velvety suits. His eye smile alone can melt the ice in the Arctic. He’s someone Wooyoung only sees in television. A man too good to be true. The man has his own golden microphone in his hand and overlaps Wooyoung’s stuttered verses while chuckling.

Wooyoung’s epic flails on the stage is iconic. His legs finally give up on him and he drops his mic while screaming on his idol’s ears, face all puffed out, teary and snotty.

”JIMIN HYUNG I FUCKING LOVE YOU!! CHOI YEONJUN YOU CRAZY BASTARD!!”

San is pretty sure the world famous idol won't forget this emotional train wreck that is Jung Wooyoung. Nobody in that party would. He’s mad, he cries, he laughs, he cries, and he laughs again. It even seems like the whole wedding is meant for him instead of the happily married couple and they don't really mind. They continue to have a blast on the stage. They don't stop in one song and at some point San and the groomsmen also join the fun.

The party is closed by the bouquet throw. But rather than hurling the bouquet over their shoulder, Ryujin has to, once again, makes Wooyoung the center of the party by lifting up her heavy ass gown and runs towards her brother to hand the purple tulip bouquet on her own. Everything is so well planned even to the smallest detail of the flower color choice it makes Wooyoung’s stomach crammed with joy.

San thinks he makes the best decision by not letting their practice goes to waste. Right after he receives the bouquet, he gently cups Wooyoung’s chin and plants a chaste kiss on his lips. Wooyoung breaks into a misbehaving dump but San only takes him deeper into his arms.

Even the guests seem to lighten their prejudice against Wooyoung as they cheer and clap along. Ryujin’s toothy smile blooms prettily, just like old times. Only Wooyoung’s father and his fellow cult leaders needs more time. Wooyoung hopes it won't be too late after all.

That night, Wooyoung refuses to go home. He says he’s extending the boyfriend contract for one more day and books a room for them. He demands one full day of cuddles and personal barista services because if not, he will combust with happiness, he says.

San couldn't agree more.

~Continues


	10. Why are you so stupid, Seonghwa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter’s title is self explanatory. 🤷♀️

_**Friday, wedding day-1** _

Park Seonghwa is a jerk. A big jerk. The biggest and fattest jerk in the universe.

Not only did he completely disregard Hongjoong’s tendency to not be left alone, but he did it while being fully conscious of the consequences.

After years of barely getting by, his profession took a massive turn when he was given a role in a popular drama as an antagonistic womanizer. This ridiculously high budgeted drama, however, was filmed all over the world and he had to basically follow the crew everywhere for the whole season. Park Seonghwa knew his Hongjoong would oppose to this. And with them not having the best communication in the world, Park Seonghwa stupidly thought it would be best for his career if they didn't stay in contact at all. In retrospect, he might be too overwhelmed to think straight back then. He only wished that over time, Hongjoong would understand because chances like this wouldn't come twice in life.

Or so he thought.

When he went back to Korea, every corner Hongjoong touched spread venom. From his door knob where Seongwha first came to confront him, KQ’s canteen, the convenience store at the first floor, his hands, his laptop, everywhere. Hongjoong became someone else completely and Park Seonghwa was threatened by Eden if he dared stepping anywhere near their studio, he’ll really pay the price.

Park Seonghwa then thought. Maybe they weren't meant to be. Maybe he was better off with someone who really understood him, who could comprehend why he did what he did. He thought the last thing he could do for Hongjoong was to apologize. Until Hongjoong accepted his apology and move on, he would offer it over and over again because even if he’s an asshole, he still had a decent sense of responsibility.

Until he caught drunk Hongjoong and Yunho in each other’s arms kissing under the moonlight.

_Fuck!_

He thought.

_That’s supposed to be me._

Hongjoong is strong, creative, ambitious, responsible. He is everything good in life. But his dependency towards Seonghwa almost broke him. And Seonghwa’s heart was crushed after realizing that he was the one who smashed that hard shell. After seeing how comfortable Hoongjoong looked around Yunho, Seonghwa finally realized that he himself was no longer the center of his own world. It’s now Hongjoong.

_You don't know what you have until it's gone._

The phrase hunted him everywhere. Or more like he perfectly knew what he had but he didn't imagine letting go would be this hard.

Park Seonghwa then heard from Leez that Hongjoong got his chance of a lifetime. He could become the idol rapper that he wanted to be. But Park Seonghwa knew how binding idol contracts could be and of course dating ban was a big part of it. The thought of him might not be allowed back into Hongjoong’s life was already overbearing and now with the addition of lawful contracts, Seonghwa was pushed to the edge. Once lunch break started, he stomped through the studio and grabbed Hongjoong by the hand, ignoring Eden’s shouting at him. Eden might be a powerful man in KQ and his threat had some weight to it but Seonghwa was on the edge and after what he did, he would take that fall for Hongjoong.

”I’ll take that offer.”

Hongjoong said after he took an intense bite on his burger.

”But how about your freedom?” As in _freedom_ freedom. Everyone knew idols were pretty birds in golden cages. And to think that Hongjoong would be completely out of his reach, Park Seonghwa couldn't accept that.

”I don't have that much of a life anyway.” It broke his heart seeing Hongjoong looking so desperate to find a life of his own.

”What about Yunho?” Seonghwa muttered low.

”He’ll understand.” Hongjoong looked so cold.

”... What about me?” Hongjoong took his paper cup down.

”What about you? Isn't this exactly what you did to me?!”

”I still want to be with you, Joong.”

”Cut that bullshit, Seonghwa. You don't need me unless you need a pillow warmer whom you can take everywhere because media won't make a big fuss over a male friend. You’ll need me because I’m convenient you don't have to worry about me when you get yourself a woman because you are the nation’s gentleman. Is that what you mean?”

It felt like thousands of needles piercing his heart. Was that how low Seonghwa worthed in Hongjoong’s eyes? Did he really not have any more credits to Hongjoong? Park Seonghwa wanted to scream ”Of course not!!” But it was true somehow action speaks louder than words. And with his horrible action this past year, those words would only make him a hypocrite.

It took a while for Seonghwa to take the chance, ignoring the hushed whisper from other tables since they were making so much noise. But he took it regardless. He had missed Hongjoong’s warmth. He had missed the taste of his lips. Even though a part of him burned to know Yunho had been monopolizing this prize while he was gone, he’s still lost in the sweetness of Hongjoong’s muffled moan under their kiss.

”Stop it!”

Hongjoong looked so good in that blue hair. He had been a fan of crazy hairstyle but this blue hair complimented him so much. He looked cuddly as much as he looked fierce. He looked so... Hongjoong.

The said man finally dropped his cold facade. His whole face softened and that cute pointy nose sniffed back a cry. That longing he had consigned to the grave was coming back, painting his face pretty.

Really? Was that what Hongjoong was waiting from him the whole time? An action?

It was so easy, so simple, yet it took Seonghwa forever. A huge lump suddenly nested in Seonghwa’s throat, tearing him from the inside because his beautiful Hongjoong was so close to crying. And it was all because of him. All of it.

Hongjoong raised from his seat to throw the remaining food from his tray and walked out. Park Seonghwa sealthily followed, scared that he would lose him if he’s late even by a second. But Hongjoong didn't go anywhere. He waited for him outside the exit.

”Let’s go to your place.” Hongjoong extended his hand and Seonghwa immediately took it. He squeezed it so hard because it looked surreal. The road was busy and the sun shone brightly but Hongjoong’s crushed expression made him looked like he’s standing in an empty park under a downpour. Park Seonghwa squeezed it so hard because he’s afraid Hongjoong’s going to disappear into thin air if he let go.

”We’ll have sex and after that it’s real goodbye.”

\----

_I’m really sorry Yunho, bro but I suddenly have to work on Saturday so I can’t fill Woo in.._

Relax Yunho relax. Ask San. He might have recovered.

_Thanks for asking. I’m getting better but I still need time. Maybe Sunday._

Fuck. Maybe if he begged Wooyoung would ditch his ’urgent matter’ and saved the shop instead.

He didn't answer.

”Fuck!”

”What the hell Yunho?!”

”Hyuuuuung!” Yunho glomped on his smaller hyung. Everyone knows work is stressful but for a small business owner like Yunho, every step he takes may results in the rise or the downfall of his business. ”No one can come tomorrow. Woo’s away, San’s sick, and Changbin has to work. What should I do??”

”Maybe just close the shop if it's impossible?”

”No way, the distributor said they want to see how well it sells on weekends, the garlic cheese bread.” Hongjoong put down the clean plate to the drying rack. Changbin had gone early since he could only work until 5. Yunho was stressed and pressed, having to clean the shop and prepare for tomorrow’s special, garlic cheese bread. Hongjoong winced at the weight on his back. He came to Yunho to talk about more important things but seeing Yunho disheveled and stressed, he decided to help him instead. The talk could wait.

”Don’t you have part time workers who had worked for you? Maybe they are available?”

”Changbin and his friends used to be strays and sometimes worked for me post graduation but now those kids are all employed.”

”I would like to help but I have work tomorrow. And I’ve never work in a restaurant so I may be useless anyway.”

”Hell I’ll take anyone, hyung. I’ll even take Mingi.” The world seemed to stop. Yunho swallowed his own words as they both darted their eyes to a clueless someone who was sweeping the floor over the counter.

Mingi had been hanging out literally everyday there. Hogging the Wi-fi and scraping leftover food. In more than one occasion, Mingi was pretty helpful and he’s quick to adapt. One day he even asked San to teach him how to coffee (to put it on his vlog) and it tasted better than Wooyoung’s. Of course Wooyoung pulled his lavender hair in frustration and refused to do the dishes but his temper tantrum fell on deaf ears since everyone was busy laughing at him (and in the end the dishes couldn't clean itself anyway).

Saturday, the wedding day

And that’s how Mingi ends up on the same side of the counter with his employer today.

”Yunho-yah. Where should I put these puddings?”

That day Yunho debunks the myth about dumb hot guys on the internet. Yunho already knows Mingi isn't stupid but his briliance really shows today. They spent last night taking photos and videos of Yunho baking the breads. Mingi specifically asked for Yunho to show his face. Masses love soft pretty boys baking bread. With his knowledge and expertise in filming and photography, Mingi made everything deliciously slick.

The little screen on the counter’s desk shows the newly made short film. It starts with a short walk through the bakery, and then it goes right to the kitchen where all the goodness comes from. A series of Yunho bakes in slow motion is accompanied by eloquent fast forwarded frames. It looks like a commercial coming straight out of a television. The clips already fishes more than 500 likes on Instagram and the account gains almost a hundred new followers. Maybe because Mingi shared it on his personal page. Song Mingi knows what he’s doing.

And he is an applied mathematics graduate.

”Mingi dude you don't know how much I owe you.”

”Nah. We’re friends. You just have to give me a place to live and food to eat. Now where should I put these tiramisus?”

”I’m not taking another pup. My hands are full with helpless puppies. There inside the glass chiller.”

Mingi strolls behind the counter to put the puddings in the glass chiller, receiving shy glances from a group of school girls with badminton rackets bags laying on the floor. They remind him of his high school days where he spent his summer holiday busting his ass off with his modern dance club. He nods at them and the shy girls avert their eyes almost immediately.

”Mr. Staff, please keep your hands off minors.” He hears low voice ghosting behind him while a hand is thrown over his shoulders.

”Mr. Manager please keep your hand to your boyfriend.” Mingi claps back playfully, knowing really well they put on a show for those giggling girls. Yunho and Mingi with their long legs and slender profiles are no doubt model material. With the addition of attractive faces and a bit of bromance, they might have earn themselves a few loyal customers today.

”Boyfriend who?”

”Huh? Joong-ie hyung of course!”

”Well, hyung is technically not my boyfriend.”

Mingi gives him an annoyed look. He has been spending his time marveling over how comfortable they are around each other. They are the first happy gay couple he knows and Mingi kinda adores them too much he isn't aware of their real situation.

Yunho and Hongjoong hug and kiss in front of people. Not explicitly but careless enough to do things in semi public space where people come and go as they please like the shop when there's no customer, or in the storage room, or in the driveway behind Yeosang’s van. Of course there are people who mess around just for the sake of fun but Yunho and Hongjoong aren't like that. Mingi could see the dependency they have towards each other and that makes their relationship even more beautiful.

But Yunho has the audacity to say they aren't lovers?

”What do you mean he’s not your boyfriend? Are you one of those assholes who want a relationship without responsibility?” Yunho yanks Mingi inside the kitchen once he sees the uncomfortable gazes from the girls.

“Mingi, hyung is not in a condition to start a new relationship. And even if we are, so what? It’s not your business.” Yunho hisses and something dawns upon Mingi.

Mingi had his own share of bad romance. Of course he also has an abundance of flaws but when you're famous and attractive, you can't help having heaps of naughty mosquitos around you. A bit of attention seekers here and a bit of gold diggers there. Young Song Mingi, like any other boys his age gravitated towards the pretty ones and in more than one occasions they drove him bonkers.

When Mingi saw Yunho and Hongjoong are involved in a relationship where they have nothing to gain and everything to lose, it got him thinking that they do it purely for the sake of their feelings. And Mingi falls in love with that idea.

It finally falls on Mingi that maybe he can't project his idea of an ideal relationship on them. They are human after all. Regardless of their preferences and circumstances, as an adult they have their own right to act however they please as long as they don't disturb anyone around them.

Mingi forgets when did he start to think that he has a say in Yunho and Hongjoong’s relationship.

The wall behind him feels cold on his back, in contrast with Yunho’s burning gaze. Yunho is a nice guy with his signature smile and golden heart. But even being a nice guy that Yunho is, having someone else rummaging his private life without his consent seems to set him on the edge.

”I.. I’m sorry Yunho. I’m just.. You two are such nice guys. I had shitty relationships so I guess I just want you to be happy.” Mingi drops his head low but is pleasantly surprised when Yunho runs his hand over his head, ruffling his dark hair.

”I know you’re only worried for us. But we’re grown men and I’ll be there when hyung needs me. I’ll be there when you need me too, pup.”

Shit. Yunho doesn't have to be that patronizing. Now Mingi knows how it feels to be Hongjoong. Even being a big guy himself, having a big guy ensures you that he has your back is somehow assuring.

~Continues


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I don't have time to make fake post so please don't expect one!!  
> 🙏🙏🙏

_**Sunday, wedding day +1** _

_Song Mingi if you don't come here in 10 minutes I’m gonna jump!_

Mingi rarely gets this kind of text messages and it’s even rarer because it comes from none other than Jeong Yunho, the superman baker, or Mingi would like to rephrase that, the anpanman. If the world let him, Yunho would save the world from hunger, reduce CO2 emission, invent universal antivirus, and make his own country of huggable teddy bears who bakes delicious garlic cheese bread. That’s how capable he is in Mingi’s eyes.

For that Yunho to blackmail him with such threat, something must have gone wrong. Mingi is 5 minute into his morning dump when his phone vibrates with the text. He’s still in his mickey mouse pajama as he hurriedly scrambles with his essentials straight to The Teez. Thank God he manages to make sure he washed everything down there.

It’s eight in the morning and usually the store is already filled with the sweet fragrance of baked goodness. But what greets Mingi is plain darkness and a half alive figure slumped on the counter. It doesn't help that 8 am in the morning in winter feels like it's 1 am.

The figure suddenly raises and crawls at Mingi with all its incongruity, scaring the shit out of him. Mingi hollers and screams like there's no tomorrow until his attacker which is apparently a sleep deprived Yunho (of course, who else, duh?) still in his yesterday’s unipron (courtesy of Jung Wooyoung, who else, duh?).

”Those two fucking shitballs bailed on me last minute. I’m pretty sure they’re screwing while laughing at me with their teeny weeny penises right now. You know Mingi? I know someone who would love to have them on board his ship and never come back. I’ll call him. I will. Just see.” An unpleasant shiver goes through Mingi’s body. He is once again cornered against the wall but now instead of Yunho’s warm and empathetic self, the man in front of him has the nerve to look like he’s coming straight out of Ju-On, a Japanese horror movie that made Mingi slept on his mother’s bed for the whole week.

Yunho lets himself falls on top of Mingi as the later switches the light on.

”Can you take it slow today, Yunho-yah? How about the stray kids?”

”No. The distributor specifically asked for weekends sales. The stray kids are now workaholic adults I can't count on them anymore.”

Mingi drags both their giant bodies to the nearest table and sets Yunho in a decent position. From the window they can see several potential customers peeking through, maybe wondering why the shop is still closed.

”Take a breather, Yunho-yah. I’ll call Jongho maybe he could help. It’s Sunday and he’s pretty familiar with the chores.”

”There’s no dessert left. Fucking Wooyoung made barely enough stocks for two days and the creamer is almost out too. Fucking San’s coffee is amazing but he’s a sorry organizer. Mingi-yah I don't know where to start!”

Mingi thinks that Yunho is under a lot of stress because everything comes across as drawbacks to every plan Yunho had set for the day.

”How about the bread?”

”Everything will be fine if I started baking 2 hours ago.”

And Mingi gets that things are getting alarming.

\----

”Thanks, bro.” Is all Mingi could offer to Jongho and his ability to do things really well in the first try. Wooyoung miraculously left his cookbook in the store and the three managed to pick four of the easiest, no bake treats to fill in the absence of Wooyoung’s delicious dessert.

”Nah. I can make some money out of this too. It’s a win win situation.” After two intense hours of catching up with morning chores, the bakery finally sets on its steady state. Customers fill the table slowly yet sure. Some of them used to come alone in their working suits, but in weekends they look ten times younger in their casual clothes holding hands with their special ones. ”So is Yunho-hyung holding on okay?”

”I hope. He hasn't come out of the kitchen at all today.” All Mingi knows is the consistent supply of garlic cheese bread from the little window separating them. He glances at the cuckoo clock. 2 pm. Yunho has some serious things happening inside.

A click on the backdoor splits their attention from each other and it appears that they also have some serious things about to happen to them. A sour faced Yeosang is still pretty and breathtaking but the murderous aura around him makes even the almighty Choi Jongho’s stomach churns.

”The youtuber and the other Choi. I guess there's no snacks today too.”

Mingi scurries to the kitchen to help Yunho and to save himself. He gives his new coworker a slap on the back since Jongho has a way higher survival rate than he would ever have.

”Hyung. I’m sorry..”

”You didn't do anything wrong, Jongho. Don't apologize.” But Jongho indeed did something that may or may not directly resulted in Yeosang’s homicidal mood. He told him that Wooyoung attended the party with San.

”But you look like you need something to ease your mood.” Yeosang takes a seat on one of the high chair on the counter. His intense gaze lingers for a moment on the younger, scanning him up and down and he thinks the apron doesn't suit Jongho at all. ”Here, peach jelly.”

”Really? Wooyoung? Peach jelly?”

”Mine. And it's on panna cotta.”

”So now you speak fancy dessert?”

”It’s not fancy.” Jongho smiles sheepishly.

Yeosang takes the treat and digs in. Not to hurt Jongho’s new found fancy dessert pride, but it’s far from Wooyoung’s. It’s certainly not bad though, just out of Wooyoung’s league. He stuffs his mouth with the sweet delight, something he needs to calm his raging fury down. At least the sugar content on his tongue and on Jongho’s ear to ear smile prevent him from flipping over Yunho’s coffee maker.

He hasn't heard from Wooyoung for the whole three days. When he found out that Wooyoung didn't come back to his apartment, Yeosang was ready to dispatch a whole battalion. He was so out of focus and hypersensitive until Jongho finally gave up and bailed on his brother. He isn't the slightest bit scared of San’s threat, it’s cute even. But Yeosang was over the top scary.

The blond’s brief peace is disturbed by a cardboard box suddenly placed in front of him.

”I made some for the kids too but it’s not that much and they might not like it.” Jongho snickers and it makes Yeosang wants to scream at himself. The pre-Jongho Yeosang would havevransacked the entire party just to take Wooyoung home. He might have to slay several cult enthusiasts in the process but it worthed the prize. He just can't with post-Jongho Yeosang who, under the influence of mediocre dessert and soft doe eyes, is peacefully eating peach panna cotta because he thinks Wooyoung is a grown man and more than capable to present and defend himself.

What the hell is going on with the world?

”Thanks. If Woo doesn't come back by tomorrow, don't come looking for me and tell Jin-hyung to stop letting people with food in.” Yeosang takes a croissant and stuffs it to his face. Food really does alleviate stress. Even Jin-hyung can be right in some aspects of life.

”I have classes tomorrow. If they aren't back by then you might expect Yunho-hyung knocking on your door asking for a job.”

”You and Mingi make a good team. Yunho’s lucky.”

”I wouldn't exactly call him lucky right now but hey, I’m a strong team player.”

An elderly couple rings the bell and Jongho immediately jumps to the register, struggling a bit with the machine but manages nonetheless. The ”trainee” status tag helps with people’s expectation.

”Inshtead ouff fshychologhy ya might fwanna kheep dhis jhob.” Says Yeosang with his mouth full of croissant. The elderly couple seems to take a fancy at Jongho, waving him goodbye even from outside the store. With that gummy smile and soft voice, a lot of people, especially older ones with child separation anxiety, took a liking on him. Yeosang can't blame them. Jongho kinda has that charm. And Yeosang too isn't immune to it.

”If that means I get to meet you everyday. I might consider.”

Yeosang chokes on his food. Bread flakes flies everywhere.

”Hahaha. Really, hyung. You’re too cute.”

Yeosang thinks maybe Yunho’s heater is broken or someone, most probably Mingi, sets the temperature on 50 degree Celsius instead of 20 because boy it’s hot in there.

”Gotta go. Put these on my tab.” The blond may be confident that he’s fast and smart enough. But he couldn’t outsmart Jongho’s eagle eyes which manage to catch how red Yeosang’s face is and the small smile he hides under that flowy bangs.

Choi Jongho is so ready to put things on his tabs.

~Continues


	12. Ivy

”Yunho-yah will you teach me gardening? I'm thinking adding it in Mingi Tries series.”

The Mingi Tries series is one of the biggest attractions in Mingi’s channel. True to its name, it revolves around new things Mingi tried. Some of Yunho’s favorite titles are Mingi Tries Sophisticated Coffee Machine, Mingi Will Never Try Haunted Houses Ever Again, and Mingi Tries Beating Armwrestling World Champion (clickbait).

Sunday night may be the least busy time for the bakery. People like to conserve their energy for hectic Monday morning. After fighting his fight in the kitchen, Yunho finally comes out. At least if he should go down he went down fighting. But his poor green minions might not stand another day without their regular watering. So even if it’s night and it’s chilly, Yunho still pours them their well earned nutrition.

”Why do you pick on gardening?”

”Hmm.. I think people might be interested in improving their food security. And it’s therapeutic, seeing you do it.” Mingi gives him his wide ass grin. Sometimes he gives this innocent vibe, Yunho doesn't understand why. If Mingi stays still and quiet, people will keep their distance, but when he grins he looks like the boy next door who throws pebbles on your window for a soccer game.

”Hoo. Valid. What do you want to plant?”

”I don't know.. But if you ask me I want to have an avocado tree. Strawberries are great too. Oh! Can we grow mango here?”

”Chill out bro. Try to pick plants that don't need a lifetime to grow first.”

”And what is that?”

”Vegetables, greens. The less growing process it needs, the higher your chance to succeed.”

”Ew. Vegetables.”

”Why do I feel like calling Doctor Park?”

Doctor Park also appeared on two of Mingi’s videos-. The first video featured the bleeding ulcer incident, and Mingi invited Doctor Park to give brief explanation about the illness's danger and how to prevent it. The comments were overwhelmingly positive he had to invite her once again because everyone is whipped by her charm.

”What do you grow, Yunho? And why did you choose them?”

”Let’s see..” Yunho steps until he stops in front of the neatly arranged cactuses on his wall. ”Cacti and succulents. Low maintenance and space efficient. They stay indoor so you can have them all year long. Some of them even filter your air from impurities.” Mingi takes an actual note.

“And then hanging plants, ivys. Low light tolerant and easy to grow if you don't mind pruning.” Yunho twirls dramatically to his prized possessions. The lack of tension now takes control of his body. ”And herbs. Because they're delicious and quick to regrow after pruning.”

”So you choose functionality over appearance huh?”

”I’m rational, Mingi. I don't really have that much time. Pretty flowers wither once the season is over and they need lots of attention.” Suddenly, Yunho stops on his track. Why does this conversation feel deeper than it should've be? Why does Yunho relate to the plant theory in a more personal level? Is this how it is? That Yunho chooses easy treat because he doesn't want to divide his attention too much?

The big man sits on one of the high chairs, letting his head falls on top of his overlapping hands on the countertop. From the other side of the counter, Mingi scoots closer.

”Is there something wrong? Is it hyung? I didn't see him yesterday too.” Mingi puts his face opposite of Yunho, short lashes fluttering casually. His usually childish exterior wears off, showing a more compassionate color in hope to sympathize with the elder.

”I do think he’s keeping his distance these past days. But that’s not it. I don't know, it’s hard to say. I feel like I’m taking an advantage over him too.”

For some unknown reason or no reason at all, Mingi starts to braid Yunho’s ash brown locks into tiny pigtails, straping each end with the yellow string coming out of the packaging dispenser.

”Proceed.” He says nonchalantly.

”I know he still feels for Seonghwa but I did it anyway. Like I keep watering him without knowing what he really needs. I want my pretty flowers.”

”Greedy.”

”Your welcome.”

”So what do you think about bionic arms?”

”What the fuck Mingi?”

”I thought you don't want to continue this conversation, your face looks like shit.”

Yunho isn't opposed to that. He’s sure he doesn't look flawless that's why he hid himself in the kitchen. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with customers too.

”But shouldn't you give me an advice first? Or comfort me maybe?”

”Well do you want me to? Shoot! Stop moving around Yunho I’m almost finished!”

”Hhhh.. I don't want it.”

Yunho lets Mingi plays with his hair more. Sometimes, talking with Mingi feels like talking to his professor, full of productive discussion. Other times, it feels like he’s talking to a garbage bin because Mingi would take all his shits and then nothing. A difficult one Mingi is. The man is all about duality. Scary and baby, genius and dumb, serious and a joke, solution and a problem. All at the same time he gives Yunho major headache sometimes.

Song Mingi is.. Yunho is conflicted. He’ll settle with just ’is’ for now.

Yunho eyes the coffee maker with the newly written sign.

_**Under maintenance**._

He couldn't imagine how Mingi broke the robust coffee maker. Yeonjun had chosen the product carefully after lots of time spent making a whole table of advantages and disadvantages. One of the highest weighed variable was durability. And everyone thought Mingi was better than Wooyoung. At least Wooyoung didn't summon a smoking coffee maker.

”I.. Sometimes I thought boys are attractive too.”

This is the first time Yunho hears Mingi talking actively about his love life. It used to be just passive background stories about his mostly bad romances. So he sits up straight. Maybe listening to other people feeling like shit will make him feels less like one.

”Is this the story of your gay awakening?” Yunho says, interested. He couldn’t care less about his new hairstyle.

”No! It’s not a gay awakening! I just... I kept telling myself to not think any further than that. But seeing you guys so comfortable with your sexuality makes me.. You know, recalling things.” Mingi pouts, making everything coming out of his mouth sounds like a silent tantrum. He has his eyes set on the empty jelly jar.

”So it's your gay reawakening then! So who’s the culprit? Is it Woo? Yeosang is pretty. Ah, leave hyung out of this, okay.”

”No no no Yunho. I’m still attracted to women too. I just find men and women have their own attraction and they are equally charming. Last night I jerked off to a milf av.”

”Unnecessary TMI, Mingi you might wanna refrain.” Yunho puts his palm on Mingi’s face as a stop sign before Mingi gets more graphic because Yunho knows perfectly well that Mingi can and Mingi will. ”So you’re saying whoever ends up with you has to consider both genders as threats?”

”Kinda. But why did you say that Iike I’ll 100% cheat on them?”

”It’s a joke yo, Mingi. So who it is? Ah! No waay, Is it Seonghwa? I don't know you like the macho type!”

”You’re not making this easier for me.”

”Well, I don't plan to.”

Yunho laughs while allowing the younger to pull on the strings binding his braided hair one by one. They are so loud they miss the clinking sound of the bell. Fortunately, the one coming in is no other than Hongjoong, walking through without his usual backpack. By the look on his face, it doesn't seem like he’s there to hang out. Like a rabbit catching a glimpse of their favourite carrot, Yunho’s imaginary rabbit ears spring enthusiastically.

Mingi observes from the back of the counter. Now that he takes into account the humane factor of the pair, their flaws show. Yunho gives love, Hongjoong takes love. It seems normal at first but now Mingi is having a hard time seeing the mechanism reciprocates because it seems like it’s blatantly one way.

Hongjoong seeks comfort and Yunho provides comfort. Yunho has a long history of taking care of abandoned puppies both literally and figuratively. Mingi heard a lot of stories from Wooyoung. The white of the eggplant, Wooyoung suspects, is the need for love. Yunho will give his love for people who need love no matter who they are. Yunho is an independent man but he’s dependent on people depending on him, Wooyoung said.

It isn't that easy to digest because Mingi thinks in order for a relationship to work, both parties should be greedy for love. But Yunho is not, and somehow it hurts Mingi seeing Yunho stands tall like a stupid beanpole ready to shower Hongjoong with love but not receiving anything back.

Mingi then chooses to mess around with the tablet near the registry, scrolling on YouTube for anything that can alleviate his mood. But then his eyes are caught on something. It’s a series of pers conference clips of the upcoming season of the drama _The World Revolves Around You._

They highlighted a part of the conference in a separated video with a fucking lot of views. almost half a million views in under 2 hours for a short 5 minutes speech. And the video thumbnail shows a face Mingi knows is the former Bluelette ambassador.

Mingi puts on his earphone for clearer sound. And for the whole 5 minutes Mingi is disconnected to the rest of the world. He can feel hot rage slowly creeps to his head. Mingi is not usually a confrontational guy but hearing Seonghwa on the internet saying things like he worth the world while Yunho is left like a used napkin really burns. It burns so bad Mingi jumps from the counter and slams his hands on the table Yunho and Hongjoong occupy. Both of them spring in shock.

”Why are you here?! Go back!” Mingi shouts.

”Wh-wh-what are you saying Mingi? Hyung just got here??” Yunho is shocked and confused and Hongjoong too is equally mortified. Mingi has never been seriously mad at anyone, let alone raising his voice like that. But his face is now red with fury. Lips trembling and his usually crescent shaped eye smile is razor sharp.

”Go back to Seonghwa! Why are you still here! Until when will you take advantage of Yunho!” At this point, things are getting out of hand. Mingi forcefully drags Hongjoong’s chair away from the table while Yunho keeps it from going anywhere.

”Mi-Mingi are you out of your mind?!”

Hongjoong, in shock and stuck between two giants battling for something he doesn't have any idea of, lets his grip on his armrest go. It seems like the world won't let him rest at all.

”Hey! Hey! Stop! Mingi! Yunho! What the fuck?!” Hongjoong shoves both hands away from the chair. He immediately jumps off of it. ”Mingi what’s going on?!” He asks in utter confusion.

Mingi stops whatever he’s doing to assess Hongjoong. The man definitely is clueless. So Mingi slaps a hand on the tablet he puts on the table. He lets the video plays on its own. Yunho and Hongjoong have no choice but to watch.

The Seonghwa on the monitor looks exhausted but he still keeps his smile. That fucking gorgeous smile that catches the heart of millions, including the blue haired bastard who’s lucky enough to hog not only one but two high quality gentlemen at the same time. Mingi almost got sick seeing Hongjoong’s smiling face.

The first one minute Seonghwa spends being thankful of the chance to star in the drama and for the support of his audience. But then he continues to drag how bad he feels lately. How he feels like lying to the whole world about who he really is, and that he’s such a terrible person to the man he loves. The emphasis on ”the man” earns him audible shocked gasps and Seonghwa’s eyes flinch ever so slightly at that. He says something about spending the last days together is not gonna make him accept his decision to leave. He says that their ship hasn't sunk yet. That he’ll fight the world for him. That if he has to let go of his career, he will, and he promised with thousands of people as witnesses.

By the end of his speech, with his low and cracked voice, Seonghwa says.

_”Joong, please come back.”_

The video stops, leaving the replay button untouched because both Yunho and Hongjoong are busy absorbing things to their heads.

”You didn't have work on weekends. You’re with him. While Yunho almost lost the chance in his career you didn't care. You only care about what he gave you.” Mingi says with his voice low, no longer has the spirit to keep his voice high because every possible color on Hongjoong’s face is drained, squeezed dry.

Hongjoong never expects Seonghwa to bare their relationship to the media. By the look of it, some of the fellow actors were shocked but it’s clear that he has it on his script or else playback won't be possible.

”You might ruin yours and Seonghwa’s career but I won't let you ruin Yunho’s. This bakery is everything for him. Don't ever think that you’re the only one worthy of his attention.”

”Mingi stop.” Yunho mutters weakly, pulling Mingi to his side. But the later takes his leave and strolls to the table on his back.

Mingi leaves the pair in the middle of the shop. One a sobbing mess and the other one a big lump of awkwardness.

”Don’t mind me, hyung, you can go to him. Isn't this what you’re waiting for?” Yunho smiles and pats Hongjoong’s back, rubbing comforting circles over the thick padded jacket. The later’s small shoulders heaving up and down in harmony with every sob he makes.

”Y-Yunho.. I ha-have something to-to say to you. Hics. W-will you hea-hear me s-still?” With the way the strong Hongjoong wails like a helpless child like that, no sane person could ever deny his modest request. Not even the furious Mingi.

”Later hyung. I still have to work. But don't forget that I’ll be rooting for whatever is best for you.” Yunho offers his widest grin which Hongjoong takes immediately. Hongjoong’s small body leads him outside in quick steps. Once he’s outside, he runs with all his might, not wasting anymore second.

The cold outside air swipes Yunho’s apron. Funny how things turn out and now his bakery is being one big silly water works. Yunho swings his chair to face Mingi who hangs his head low with liquid dripping off his slanted nose.

”And why are you crying, pup?” Yunho asks, voice starting to crack.

”I- sn-not fair. It s’not fair for ya.”

Yunho had cried a lot. For a guy his size, he shed quite the amount of tears everytime he binge watched drama series with Wooyoung and Yeosang. But as far as his past relationships went, not really. He rarely ever cried. A lot of time his exes asked him whether he really loved them or not but Yunho could never got to answer. Love is a very strong word and even if he has a lot of attention to give, committing to the word itself is impossible. So the act of crying doesn't really present in Jeong Yunho’s romance diary.

”No wonder you only have bad romance, Song Mingi.” But now Yunho lets his own tears to fall because this is the first time someone ever cry FOR him, not with him, not on him, and not because of him.

Even until Hongjoong ran like his life depended on it, Yunho was perfectly fine, a part of him was happy for him even. But after hearing Mingi’s silent sobs, something inside of him just melts, tearing down the barricade he had built for a long time to keep him sane.

Song Mingi is so.. Song Mingi.

\----

~Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I looooove the I-instructure series on 1theK original. Ateez are so good with children!!
> 
> And happy birthday for Jung Wooyoung the bestest boi!


	13. Calm before the storm (it’s not that serious)

December is getting darker and nothing beats the joy of actually spending the 25th with your loved ones.

That being said, family holidays are kind of the golden mines for recreational food business. A lot of people come not only for a slice of cake and a cup of coffee, but also wrapping up the whole cake for whoever might be waiting in their cozy home with the heater on and warm blankets over their knees.

Yeosang giggles. The Teez has special treat for the kids. Yunho and Wooyoung actually made a huge spiderman cake with sugar web coming out of his butt. He glances at his phone, the catastrophic cake was exhibited in the bakery’s main glass display with Mingi and San’s duck face photobomb. Yeosang is sure if he got a coin for every duck face San made, he’ll buy every chicken parlor in the world to provide him and all the kids a lifetime supply of fried chicken.

Once the catchy wooden board comes into view, the blond halts. There are at least two cars in the parking lot, so he slips to the driveway carefully and unloads the crates. Yeosang passes through the two cars, finding himself on his tiptoes due to the cold regardless how warm his padded jacket is.

Now there are two kinds of people in winter. The kind of people who tuck themselves under the blanket and hibernate with their favorite books, which Yeosang shamelessly belongs to, and the kind of idiots who’re waiting for snow and energetically running around outside to increase their body heat. The same idiots who build snowmen and have snowball fights. Aka ahem, Wooyoung and Yunho.

Good thing idiots are lovable.

So it crosses Yeosang’s mind that there’s a high chance he could classify two others into the idiot bracket because he almost bumps into Jongho and Mingi running away from the shop. Mingi’s ear splitting hoot is evident in the relatively quiet neighborhood. Meanwhile, Jongho shamelessly wears that fucking hypnotizing gummy smile while shoving his phone to Mingi, chasing him. Both are clearly wearing only sweaters under this stinging cold.

Kids.

Yeosang steps inside the shop from the back door. Same old, same old. There are two occupied tables. On one table a middle aged couple are having warm soup. In the middle of the table sits a teapot with blooming chrysanthemum inside. On the other table there are three beautiful ladies, all clad in elegant, pastel colored knitwear. He can see San tending their coffee order and are engaged in a conversation even though he can’t figure out what they are saying because they're talking in what? Japanese?

His inner curiosity wants to pry but Yeosang isn't a busybody, so he saunters towards Wooyoung who’s propping himself lazily on the countertop with blank expression, eyes on the purple flower bouquet in front of him.

”Yo, Woo, where is Yunho?” Yeosang snickers, lowering his ego after spending one night with Yunho scolding the runaways because they deserved it. But Wooyoung is sulky, for whatever reason, and he only points down over the countertop. Yeosang follows, looking over his blind spot and finds Yunho crouching down, operating on all four, wiping a nightmare chocolate mess on the ground.

”What the? Yunho?!” Yeosang hurries to jump over the counter (politely of course since there are customers) and lends Yunho an extra hand. ”What happen??”

Yunho looks up with teary eyes.

”Yeosang-ie.. It’s a miracle my ulcer is still in tact. I can't do anything since they are customers.”

Yunho’s white sleeves have sporadic brown spots. A what seemingly chocolate lava disaster sweeps across the wooden flooring to the counter’s pure white wall. Yeosang tries to scrub really hard but the stain isn't coming off.

”Jongho is recently obsessed with these modified Thomas videos.” San comes to the rescue from the back.

”Thomas??”

”Thomas the tank engine. The one creepy looking. He showed a video of quadruped crawling Thomas with lasers and Mingi freaked out.”

Yeosang shoots him a _’what the fuck’_ eye beam but San only shrugs. He shoots back with _’you’ll understand when you see one’_ eye rolls.

”yHe came to my apartment last night because he couldn't sleep. He said he saw the spinning Thomas face with glowing green eyes on his walls and under his bed.” Yunho shudders, recalling how Mingi hoged his bed and Yunho was sleeping straight between him and the wall with minimum degree of freedom. His back hurts and Mingi said he’s an old man when he complained in the morning.

”So Jongho chased Mingi out with Thomas videos and...”

”Mingi slapped his food and ran.” Wooyoung’s usually shrill voice murmurs lowly from above. Yeosang frowns and asks San.

”And what’s wrong with him?”

”A lot. But if you ask me, it's post cognition disorder.”

”And what is that?”

”He’s sulking because he’s no longer the center of attention. Woo, come on. You are not the only one living in this world.” San hisses to his coworker as he takes the sluggish Yunho to the kitchen. If he bathe him in yeast maybe the real Yunho will proof to life.

”At this point I’m pretty sure I’m the only one living and you guys are side characters God made to keep me entertained.” Wooyoung sighs again. His fingers dance around one of the tulip’s end.

Yeosang gets up and walks to the door, flipping the OPEN sign and asks the customers for last order since they are gonna close early. Fortunately, the lovely middle aged couple are already on their way to the register and that leaves the three women. One of them, the one with straight raven hair points at a chocolate lava cake in the menu. Yeosang doubts it is caused by the accident. One other tries to talk to him in her very limited Korean, but there’s a ”San-ah” in her words so Yeosang asks San to come out.

When San arrives on the table, the girls looked confused. But after a brief conversation, the girl, along with San burst out laughing.

”No, she said her name is Sana. She’s Japanese and she’s practicing her Korean to you.” San explains. The one with the name Sana wails in embarrassment while the other two are busy laughing at her.

Yeosang almost forgets the last time he interacted with girls his age. He might be an expert when it comes to braiding little girls’ hair or making beaded necklaces, but he completely shuts down when there are three grown women who don't really speak his language trying to have a conversation with him.

Girls are cute. They are blessed with delightful aura and they make people feel wholesome. But there is this certain feeling creeping to Yeosang’s head, heart, hands, and basically everywhere when a freezing body glomps him from behind.

”Cold! It’s snowing!!”

Without even having to turn around and see who's brave enough to trample with Yeosang’s restricted personal zone, he clasps his hands over those freezing hands, throwing an apologetic smile to the ladies. They only giggle and the one in blond wavy hair covers her smile with her hand elegantly.

San points out and the girls’ eyes sparkle at the sight of the falling snow. They chatter animatedly, reminding the Teez’s residents that they had enough brash laughs and shameless hoots and it’s nice for once hearing lighter and bouncier giggles to accompany these kinds of crisp moments.

”San-ah come with me go wash the dishes.” Out of nowhere, a sulking Wooyoung comes snatching San’s wrist and drags him to the counter.

Yeosang likes to observe things. And it’s a no brainer that Wooyoung is jealous while San follows him with fond smiles and small steps. But apparently it isn't something vague at all as Mingi whistles behind him cooing ”Aaaaww San and Wooyoung sitting under the treee~” and Wooyoung missbehaves. A very rare moment of a blushing, famous man eater Wooyoung.

Yeosang also observes things like how the ladies are awfully comfortable with each other. Perhaps that's just how women behave around their besties, he doesn't really know. As far as he’s concerned, girls don't go around kissing each other in public, but he isn't the slightest bit meddlesome so he lets go. The only thing Yeosang understands is that love comes in a lot of shape and form.

”Hyung I’m cold..”

”Go run a marathon until you sweat.”

”Hyung you’re cold..”

”I know.”

And nobody observes, or they observe but just don't care, or they observe and they don't want to disturb, how the usually cold and individual Yeosang melts so perfectly in Jongho’s embrace.

\----

Seonghwa turns off the stove and pours some of the boiled milk to a cup with sprinkled cocoa powder.

He’s exhausted. He has these ugly bags under his eyes. He bets his make up team will beat him up for forgetting to use his night cream again. The stinging in his head also doesn't help. Of course he knows he’s not young anymore but the way his body gives up on him really puts him in his place.

It even seems like the sky celebrates his lack of fitness for him as it gets darker and daker with no regard to when the sun plans to set.

Seonghwa’s free left hand keeps the comforter wrapped around his shoulder while his other hand stirs the warm goodness, trembling. He couldn't believe his power unit almost shut down mid race.

”Hwa.. Hwa where are you? Come back here.” Seonghwa smiles fondly at a picture stuck on a refrigerator they both took at USJ four years ago. Hongjoong was wearing denim overall over a yellow shirt while Seonghwa kissed a minion statue next to him.

”In a minute...” The man saunters back to the bedroom, where the big and fluffy navy comforter waiting for him with a sinful piece of heaven squirming under it. ”Here I made you hot chocolate.”

”I don't want to. I still want to sleep.” the groggy morning voice beats him into submission as Seonghwa slips under the blanket and his bare touches meet with equally bare and delicate skin that he longed, no, longs and will never stop longing as long as he cleans his floor five times and that may cost him the rest of his life.

”Joong, it’s already 2. I’m starving.”

”I’m cold!”

”Put something on then.”

Hongjoong’s smurf head pops up from the matching comforter. To be honest he isn't staying in bed just because of a silly cold. But even with Yunho’s vigorous stamina and God tier physics, he had never been this... spent..

”I.. I can't move..” And Hongjoong drowns himself into the sea of warmth and fluffiness. He takes pride on his on mattress performance, well technically it could be on mattresses, countertops, walls, bathtubs, dining tables, sofas, anything. So acknowledging him being spent to a sexually challenged Seonghwa is kind of belittling in the most erotic way possible.

”So you admit I’m soooo good in bed you can't take it anymore?”

”Yo, hwa it's day 2 already. I know you’re impotent without me but have a break dude!”

The two grown men end up tackling each other, the first tickle battle after a year, silent break up, and a lot of tears. A different kind of tears pool on Hongjoong’s eyes, now decorated with toothy grins and high pitched laughter.

It kinda sucks knowing that his ego isn't that expensive as Hongjoong went out of his way to crush it himself after that one press conference. He could make Seonghwa did a lot more things before giving in but he couldn't see the point in that anymore.

In retrospect, Mingi might have a great deal of contribution in Seongjoong’s get together ritual. The way that big guy launched himself to defend Yunho kinda whacked some sense into Hongjoonh that who is he to ruin two good men at the same time? Although in his defense, one is a jerk and the other one is perfectly aware that he’s just a steel wool, he even said it himself.

”It’s snowing outside.” Seonghwa murmurs as the tickling dies down. His fingers combing Hongjoong’s hair.

”Yah I haven't seen snow since like 5 years ago!”

”It snowed but you holed up in the studio so much even the snow hated you.” Seonghwa’s playful banter definitely has a satire undertone and it doesn't go unnoticed. Hongjoong gives him an apologetic look and just for this one chance, Seonghwa forgives him as long as he promises he isn't gonna do it again (he doesn't believe him though).

”Hey Joong.”

”Hum?”

”Did you do it?”

”What?”

”With Yunho. Did you do it?”

”Sex? Yeah. Lots.”

Seonghwa’ eyebrows knit each other closer. Of course he expects things, Hongjoong is sexually active, hyperactive even, but after hearing it himself, he can't help but get upset. However, he can't complain, and Hongjoong too thinks that it’s only fair for Seonghwa to know how he had to scrape himself from the ground and potentially ruin other people’s life just to fulfill both his physical and mental needs.

”I’m not being petty but he’s out of your league, hwa. That guy’s a beast. Get tricked with his persona, you’re done. Finished. Even I barely made it to the third round.”

Seonghwa grimaces, imagining the emotionally and physically unbreakable Hongjoong shakily prepared himself for a third round with Yunho. Hot and disturbing.

_Thud_

”What is that?” The sound comes from the window.

”Probably those crows again. They have been throwing things on my window. Let me get them.” Hongjoong rises from his bed with confidence and takes a broomstick out of a rack. Seonghwa has no intention to interrupt as long as he gets to watch those perfectly shaped peaches going around.

If only he knows..

Hongjoong lives on the second floor and his apartment building complex has a huge backyard where his neighbors plant their seasonal vegetables. His neighbors, well, he knew about the place from his father and most tenants are middle aged salarymen who lives alone. He doesn't really expect people to be out in this snow. Or anyone to be out in any kind of weather at all. Life in the city just crushes your soul that badly it gives you almost no option but to become a shut in after you pass a certain age.

Hoongjoong’s window is huge. He specifically chose this apartment for it’s terrific sun coverage. His bedroom gets a lot of sunshine in the morning. It’s really helpful when he had to stay in the studio for days. The sunshine keeps everything fresh and fungi-free.

So it hasn't crossed Hongjoong’s mind that the very same window would be the end of him as he looks down and instead of naughty little crows, he finds six lost boys with terribly scandalized faces.

The biggest one is in a stance to throw the second pebble. The strong one seems lost as the pretty one covers his eyes with his hands in panic. The one with stupid hair color almost dies of laughter and his not-boyfriend’s jaw drops almost touching the ground. The second biggest holds on a chalkboard (taken from the bakery’s menu board he guesses) with a written apology.

_**I'm sorry for being an asshole, hyung!** _

_**Snowball fight?** _

It takes Hongjoong a while until he realizes he has nothing on and his unintentional exhibitionism might ruin a soul or two.

”YAH PERVERTS!!” He shouts while covering his junk with his broomstick.

~Continues

> To further sympathize with Mingi, I give you the link to:
> 
> Assault crawling Thomas   
> <https://youtu.be/2q82bGtujFA>
> 
> Spinning head Thomas  
> <https://youtu.be/rfIAKctk7xY>
> 
> I’m obsessed with these. Ngl.


	14. The Storm

Everything seems easier when you were kids. Aside from the obvious mental liberty, your body seemed to listen to you better and was quite eager to please you.

Like when San and Jongho fell off the roof while taking their kites down, two days later they were chasing each other down again.

Or when Wooyoung knew winter sports weren't his muse and Yeosang speeding down the slope in a poor attempt to save him. They both wore crutches for the week but before the last snow Wooyoung was already eager to try again only to be convinced that they really weren't his kinds of sport at all.

Growing up with less centimeters on his shoes, Hongjoong’s broken nose didn't stop him from standing up to his bullies while Yunho had to go in and out of the hospital just to know baking was his passion instead of basketball.

Some kids weren't that clumsy. Seonghwa was more of an indoor kid but when he had to help his father with his construction works, he would wind up in bandages until his mother stopped him from going. But he did it nonetheless.

Mingi fell down. A lot. With or without cause. His mother told him even from his baby days he would come to her with new scrapes and bruises everyday. She said he continued to be accident prone until middle school. Now he’s a perfectly healthy, 183 cm tall lad sometimes with four or six packs.

Snowball fight isn't that different. Each boy could spend hours outside crafting the best projectiles and the most grotesque looking snowman. Given that they still have their shining glory of youth of course. But now when they are in the older half of their 20s, snowball fight is apparently a great fucking deal.

Yunho doesn't know exactly when things went wrong. As far as he is concerned, Wooyoung and Hongjoong were making snow angels. Jongho chased Mingi around, either with assault Thomas videos or a huge ass snow ball, or maybe both. Which made him and the rest of them piling snow while Yeosang sculpted them into a hehetmon statue.

A complicated dynamic between Yunho and Seonghwa was smoothed out since they were both scolded by Yeosang for piling up sandy snow. San on the other hand, has been kissing Yeosang’s ass since forever. Yeosang’s probably the closest one to be his future father in law and after witnessing with his own eyes what the delicate looking man was capable of, San didn't want to be in his HIT list.

All in all everything was good and fun for a moment. Until Yunho is, once again, at the receiving end of Doctor Park’s beautiful yet stern eyes.

”Yunho-ssi. I thought you’re the responsible guy here.”

”Kinda.”

”So tell me how four grown men almost in their 30s got in a tandem dive into a drainage channel?”

”ALMOST.”

Yunho emphasizes on the useless trivia. All eight of them clench their hands. San and Jongho are standing on the end of the hospital bed. Wooyoung sits down on one side of the bed, playing with the hydraulic remote. His right sleeve is rolled up, showing lean muscles and a newly bandaged bicep.

Yeosang holds a huge bundle of wet clothes in grocery store plastic bags, tugging on Seonghwa’s shirt because he’s the oldest and therefore he needs to speak before Doctor Park gives them fake moustaches and asks them to run around the field. That left Hongjoong and Mingi busy blaming themselves while Yunho lays still on the comfy hospital bed.

”So.. We were out. These guys came and asked us to come down. Which we did.” Seonghwa tries his best to clear his throat, and all the uncertainty that plagues his mind.

”In this weather?” Doctor Park stands by the sceptical side of the audience.

”Yes. Particularly in this weather.” Seonghwa continues.

”Okay okay! We’re playing in the snow! We made snow angels, snowmen, snow women, or anything hehetmon is, and we had a snowball fight.” Wooyoung finally confesses, no longer stands the Doctor’s interogative eyes. He would be the end of every drug smuggling, human trafficking syndicate around the world, Jung Wooyoung.

”No, Mingi and Jongho were having snowball fight.” Seonghwa interferes, as if it’s important.

”And Mingi’s ball hit Woo on the face and he joined, tagging San along.” Jongho adds another useless piece of information. ”Mingi then hid behind Yunho because no one was bigger than him.”

”And then he dragged Yunho everywhere.” It’s San’s turn to chip in. ”And then we felt the ground was kinda shaky. It was covered in snow so we didn't see anything.” He says, tracing the underlying trauma because he almost ended up as one of the victims today.

”I’m sorry! I should have remembered there’s a drainage hole drilling but since today isn't supposed to snow, they didn't put a tall enough notice! So stupid of me!” Hongjoong slaps his own face only to be soothed by Seonghwa’s gentle back rub.

”So yeah we fell in.” Jongho has slight scrapes on his temple but other than that, he’s perfectly splendid.

”No, no, no, no, if Yunho didn't step on on that cover board, we wouldn't get dragged in and and Sannie actually got to catch my hand but Jongho grabbed my jacket so we-” Wooyoung’s ramble gets cut by Jongho uncharacteristic swear.

”Wait a minute I didn't fucking grab your jacket! Hyung you yanked whoever closest to you and I happened to have one footing on the board! If you didn't drag me I wouldn't fall!”

”Jongho, language.”

”Yah this is just a witch hunt!”

”Yunhah thrief tazabe sobs me bhut snort snort he fuelzosn.”

”Mingi stop crying, we can't hear you.”

”He says Yunho tried to save him but he fell down.”

”Wow Yeosang, working in the orphanage hones your language skill.”

”And then Seonghwa called the ambulance in panic and we didn't have time to shower.”

”And don't you lie San you looked like you wanted to give Woo CPR on the spot. Fucking gross though, sewage water. Blergh.”

”I didn't!!”

”Really Sannie? Did you??”

The doctor shakes her head, deciding that she has better things to do than tending a bunch of elementary schooler playing mafia game. She lifts her right hand and shuts all overlaying stories and point of views.

”So it was a freak accident.”

All of them nods. At least they can all agree to that.

”Which definitely could be prevented.” She continues.

”Debatable.”

”Yes definitely it could and it was my fault.”

”If Mingi didn't yeet his balls on my face.”

”Ifsh Joggho sniffs fidfnt dhojgh sobs it vwont.”

”If Jongho didn't dodge it wouldn't.”

”I’m sorry I’ll do better.”

”Can we just leave it on freak accident and move on?”

”So doctor what happened to my leg?”

All eyes land on Yunho, who's left leg is casted in pure white gypsum. It’s elevated and is now hanging dangerously near Wooyoung’s cheek. In more than one occasions Yunho is attemped to just wiggle and ’accidentally’ kicked Wooyoung on the face if the man doesn't stop playing with the controller and makes him go up and down like an idiot.

”Ankle fracture.” Doctor Park hands Yunho an X-ray of his ankle. Seven grown men gasp at the monochromatic plastic sheet. Some of them turning their heads to see where is the error while some other are wincing just from how bad it sounds. Yunho only takes a little peek and he already knows what’s wrong.

”To be precise, tibia plafond fracture. Here, you got a diagonal crack on your tibia. We had done the standard procedures and with proper rest we hope you don't need to forgo any surgeries.” Doctor Park crosses her arms and their inner boys gulp for an obvious reason. She does have wonderful assets.

At one point, Yunho loses his cool and does the wiggle to kick Wooyoung’s face because the man looks terrified as he gasps very loudly but is still shifting the angle of his back rest forward and backward. Yunho winces. It hurts but worth it.

”How much rest do I get?” Yunho squeaks small, already playing a number of scenarios for his little shop.

”4 weeks if you behave and 6 or more if you don't.”

”No! That’s too long!”

”I’ll keep an eye on him, Doctor Park! I promise!” Mingi’s suddenly clear exclamation surprised everyone, including Yunho who is not ready for anyone to be keeping their eyes on him. But Mingi’s eyes burn with teary devotion. Oh just great, Yunho thinks.

”I’ll trust you Mingi-ssi. Okay so to make sure everything is fine, you’ll be spending the night here and if you don't have walking sticks, we will prepare it for you tomorrow. Take care, and I’ll take my leave.” It’s already dark, it’s maybe 6 and spending a night or two at the hospital isn't that big of a deal. The bigger deal is probably for Doctor Park and her team to not place any other patients in Yunho’s shared ward because the hospital doesn't want to bear the consequences. She’s there for barely 5 minutes and her migraine had already threaten to strike.

Doctor Park is a confident woman. Every step she takes is complacent and elegant. It weirded everyone out when she turns back and scans the crowd with doubt in her eyes, gaze focusing on a certain raven.

”Umm. I’m Sorry. Have we met somewhere?”

”Bluelette.” 7 flat answers fall on top of each other simultaneously.

”Ah!”

\----

Yunho wakes up to a sudden jolt, suddenly remembering that he has to restock butter and raisins. He has to get it before New Year since his supplier will stop production for a week.

His long arm wails to reach his alarm clock but a slight twist on his weirdly angled leg sends sharp pain through his whole body.

It’s always weird waking up in a room that doesn't have a huge poster of Monster Hunter and a 1000 pieces glow in the dark puzzle of Eiffel Tower.

Suddenly, his worry for butter and raisins vanishes along with the looming reality that he has to spend the night at the hospital. It has apparently been a while since Yunho doesn't have to wake up while juggling 100 tasks in his mind.

Stocking up every single thing, checking financial balance, deciding menus, bread of the day, rent payment, license renewal, writing and sending checks, kitchen appliances maintenance, daily cleaning, ivy pruning, giving smiles to decent people and assholes all the same, and spanking Mingi for yet again another broken plate, and a bunch of other things.

It’s somehow relaxing but unnerving at the same time. If he has to close his shop for more than a month, he’s sure things gonna get out of hand.

The sound of the door clicking pries Yunho from his busy thought.

”Hey. Morning.”

Yunho wants to smile. He doesn't know what kind of sorcery is working on him but instead of their usual rush hour stress and behind the counter arguments, San and Wooyoung look very nice and chill in their casual clothing. The way San keeps himself a bit behind Wooyoung gives their slight height difference an undertone of respect and understanding.

Yunho also suspects that San loves to observe Wooyoung silently from the back. Yunho knows, hell everybody knows that San is whipped. Hard. Like the egg white battered into meringue on its hardest peak. But Wooyoung is oblivious to everything that is not himself in the center of his world. While San, even so clearly ready to fight the world for Wooyoung, is still looking black and blue from fighting with his own idea of who he’s supposed to love.

But San has the right squad behind him that will give the most objective view of who’s supposed to be loved. Like Seonghwa and Hongjoong who would lose everything for being together but they are still holding on. Or like Yunho and Jongho who doesn't care. Or like Yeosang who has been dealing with the worst kind of people and finds love somewhere else. Or even like Mingi who falls in love with the idea of love.

San and Wooyoung may need time, but they are getting somewhere. And it makes Yunho the happiest.

”Coming here after breakfast date?” He teases. San’s ears are getting pink while Wooyoung laughs so hard people in the next shared ward might be pissed about it.

”Fuck you, Yunho. We’d been talking with Yeonjun and asked whether he could help us in the kitchen until you’re back. Yeonjun did really well in pastry classes too, you know.” Yunho almost got chocked when he hears the name coming out of Wooyoung’s mouth.

”Bu-but, it’s Yeonjun, Woo.. You..”

”Nah. It's fine. He can nuke a planet and I’ll still blow his dick as long as he brings me Jimin-hyung.”

Sometimes Yunho forgets that he’s not in this alone, and that Wooyoung is actually not as a nutjob as he delivers. And other times Yunho also forgets that they started with three instead of two. Wooyoung has a considerable part in this ownership too and Yunho somehow loving Wooyoung’s current way of approaching things.

Yunho guesses he has to thank San.

If San didn't escort Wooyoung to that wedding, he would still brood every time a coffee left that machine, much less asking the devil himself for a help.

But maybe he has to thank Jongho too.

Because without the existence of the post-Jongho Yeosang, they would be visiting a prison instead of a hospital now.

He’ll just thank the Choi mother then.

”Jongho can help after class and on weekends. And Mingi said he’ll come up with promotional material.” San interferes, completely normalizing Mingi working daily at the bakery instead of nurturing his social media channels. ”I think we can focus on deliveries for now, especially when the redistribution plan is set. At least we can cut off unnecessary work at the bakery.”

”And Yeosang-ie offers to do the delivery everytime he has free time.” Wooyoung adds, already nesting on his favorite spot with his favorite remote control, annoying Yunho who’s going up and down but is too lazy and immobile to stop him.

”He doesn't have to. He has work.”

”Let him. He feels guilty. All these wouldn't have happened if he didn't forcefully close the shop.” Yunho has been dealing with Yeosang in most of his adult life and he’s proud to say that understanding is a tricky thing. Yeosang could get emotional over the smallest thing and completely chill when huge things that should’ve come his way didn’t. So he nods. The best thing about Yeosang is that he knows what and where his priorities lay. He’ll be fine.

”Maybe this afternoon or later Hongjoong and Seonghwa hyung will contact us about the possibility of snack and beverage distribution in KQ cafeteria. They say it’s not big but they have constant meetings with stakeholders and they might need snack boxes too. Since our place is close to KQ I think it’s good exposure on our side.” It has been just little more than a month since San joined The Teez but somehow it feels like he’s in this as much as Yunho and Wooyoung. Yunho can’t help himself floating in self recognition. He feels like he’s on the right track with the right people.

”So you just rest and let me handle things, okay?” In other instances, Wooyoung claiming to handle things might mean the end of his business. But right now, Yunho is pretty sure no other option is better. San gives him final nod of affirmation and Yunho takes what he can take. ”We’ll go see the coffee machine manufacturer this afternoon and hopefully we can make a deal. We really need it by this weekend.” Wooyoung adds. His eyes are glimmering with everything that isn't the usual swimming melancholy everytime he talked about coffee machine. It’s something completely different. Something that even makes someone as content in life as Yunho feels hopeful.

”So you’re finally ready to ditch the old one?” Yunho folds a knowing smile. He would pay any price to get rid of their old coffee machine.

”Thanks to Mingi fucking up. And Sannie knows which machine would match him best.” Wooyoung then grins the most genuine yet heart squeezing grin Yunho has ever seen. Maybe if in another universe Yunho has the honor of raising a child, this is what it feels like to let them go.

”Shit, I’m gonna cry” He laughs, ruffling Wooyoung’s hair as the later wiggles out of his stupidly wide reach.

But for real though, he really wants to cry. One by one, people are meeting the ones their heart screams for. Hongjoong and Seonghwa finally get together again. San’s heart eyes and Wooyoung’s combustive jealousy is just a bread dough waiting to proof. And Yeosang can lie to himself that he doesn't need anyone for all he cares but the whole world can see that Jongho has him wrapped around his little finger.

Yunho’s heart is full just by seeing how content his friends are.

Choi Jongho and Wooyoung’s disgusting coffee might be one of the best thing that ever happened to him. 

”Oh yeah, we’re not sure if we can make it on time but Mingi will come this afternoon to take you home.”

Oh yeah, Song Mingi. That one other rascal who promised Doctor Park to not let Yunho out of his sight.

Yunho sighs. It’s gonna be a long and painful month of recovery.

~Continues


	15. Here some yungi for you guys

Living with Song Mingi is, in the most literally literal way possible, like a roller coaster ride.

It starts slow. And like an old ass roller coaster, the vibration is rough and the badly lubricated steel joints creak. Sometimes it creaks to the highest desibel it almost splits Yunho's ear in half. And then it's interesting because he can see the city landscape from an altitude. The wind is nice too and the adrenaline rush is very much appreciated. The drops might be startling but it's enjoyable somehow until he goes through the 360 degree flip and his heart does a somersault because someone drops their drinks on him and the person behind him apparently lives in the jungle and their scream actually splits his ears in half.

Living with Song Mingi is like having someone to help you, accompany you, messing things up for you, and make the whole neighborhood hates you.

”Yunho-yah. Breakfast is ready."

Yunho takes his walking sticks and hops to the only table in his apartment.

Egg, sausage, rice, and salad.

Standard but Yunho appreciates it since he doesn't usually have time for breakfast. Until he finds a go-pro camera attached to one end of the table.

”Really Mingi? Another camera?”

”I can't help it. My subscribers always ask for you. They’re worried.”

Mingi stuffs his mouth with his breakfast, not even waiting for his host to take the first bite. Yunho actually doesn't mind appearing in Mingi’s videos, just not in the dead of the morning where he’s only in his sleepwear.

”You said you don't wanna expose the kids but you suddenly monetize me like this?”

”Yep. Either way you’re gonna be my source of income, Yunho-yah.”

Yunho can't complain. They are two grown adults who have bills to pay. And everytime Mingi came home with take outs, or when they went out to check on the shop and they had to pay ridiculous amount of money for taxi, it’s always on Mingi.

”My subscribers, you know. Gulp. They say you’re so boyfriend material. They love you the most when you're sloppy like this. When you get yourself a lover they’re gonna cry!” Mingi laughs and chokes in one breath, coughing up a bit of rice and greens. Kinda gross but..

A lover? How does it feel to have a lover? Like a LOVER lover. Yunho’s relationship had always been one way and he’s perfectly aware of it. Not because his partners didn't give him love, but Yunho has been too content in life to ask for love. And by that he means a demanding kind of love. Like the way Seonghwa one sidedly check mated Hongjoong on TV. Or like when Yeosang stayed in the shop for two whole hours, sending death glare to Yunho for giving Jongho extra work. Or when Wooyoung just being, you know, Wooyoung. Everyone can hear him mentally screaming for San’s attention even when the boy stays perfectly still, which is a miracle in itself.

In every relationship, Yunho had always been the one to say yes, to please his partners and to avoid any conflict as much as possible which usually resulted in one big finale before a breakup. And when his partners asked him if he wanted to break up, guess what he said?

_”If that makes you happy.”_

They said he was insensitive. They said the sex was nice but dating him didn't feel like dating. Yunho is the type of person who gets dumped because he’s too nice. Nice, but insensitive.

”Yah. Yah. Yunho-yah. Do you hear me?”

”E-eh what?”

”I’m going to the shop today. Jongho has lectures and Woo’s going to have an audience with KQ. Do you want me to fetch something on the way?” Mingi saunters to the basin to wash his plates.

”No. No it’s fine.” An idle thought roams through his head. He’s injured. It’s fine to ask something, right?

”I’ll be using your bike. It’s fine to make a detour.”

”Hm. Okay then a bag of marshmallow from granny’s sweet town?”

”You’re gonna get fat.”

”Still boyfriend material though.”

\----

The are times where Mr. Jang bangs on his door too. Mr. Jang lives under him. He has parakeets on his balcony and Mingi somehow has a kink for over watering Yunho’s houseplants. The old man doesn't appreciate his birds getting soaked.

Yunho always makes sure to give him his home made bread for peace offering but Mingi says he’s the idiotic one for keeping his birds outside in this temperature. He even thinks that there's no parakeets at all, just a douchebag who doesn't want water stain on his balcony. And fancies free breads.

He has a point though. Yunho’s hums echo against his bathroom walls.

”Come here I’ll wash your back.”

”WHAT?! NO WHAT THE FUCK MINGI GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!”

Is this how Mr. Jang’s parakeet feels (if there’s one)? Wet and naked and on show?

Yunho can at least wash himself. It’s not that hard. But it’s a whole different thing when he forgets to bring his towel.

”Mingi!”

”Yeah?”

”Help me out. I left my towel on the hanger.”

”I thought you don't need my help.”

”I do.”

”You don't.”

”Song Mingi!”

”I don't hear you.”

”I fucking do. Okay. Just help me here I’m fucking freezing!”

”Say Mingi please help me.”

”Urgh. Mingi please help me!”

The bathroom knob twists. The lock is broken and Yunho doesn't bother to change it. He lives most of his days in the bakery anyway.

”Yo Yunho you said fuck at least 4 times in 5 minutes.” Mingi’s head pops, squeezing in the small slit he makes between the door and its frame. Grumbling, Yunho snatches the towel from his companion, desperately covering his private parts with his (fortunately) big (enough) hand.

”Not even close to my record.”

”And you got a massive junk down there. Now that’s a record.”

”My junk size has nothing to do with you!!”

With a tooth brush gatling attack, Yunho is finally able to fend off Mingi and finishes his bathroom routine in peace.

\----

Staying inside for a while is good. But after the second week, it's hell.

It’s almost like Yunho’s brain is setting up a massive protest against the lack of action. And his body aches maybe because the shock of not doing anything finally gets to him too.

”Mingi I think I’m gonna go crazy.”

”Yeah? If I were you I’d be long gone.”

”Really? Why is that?” Yunho catches a flying pop corn with his mouth. The luminous glare from his TV dances against the dark of his room. The pieces of pop corns laying on the floor act like cameos in this stupid makeshift theater Mingi had set up for him.

Yunho didn't ask him to change the whole layout of his living room or spread a blanket over their heads. And most certainly he didn't ask Mingi to pop the corns and lay them one by one as the ”audience” of his cinema.

Yunho simply asked him to watch a movie or something. And yet Mingi takes too much concern on the ”or something” instead of ”a movie”. It’s boring as fuck.

”Jung Wooyoung fucking dips cheetos in cream cheese! Who wouldn't go crazy over that?!”

That isn't the exact answer Yunho expects from him though. He predicted that the hermit Mingi would come out and say some deep shit like the philosophy behind peach jelly or something. But the thing about Song Mingi is that Yunho can accurately predict that he is unpredictable.

So Yunho throws three pop corn projectiles in one go in a stupid attempt to cover his not-really-silent giggles.

Yunho doesn't even remember what movie he’s watching in the first place. His head is full with baring the strategy to take Mingi down in this pop corn siege, and how to tidy up this whole mess later on.

He can safely say that his heart is kinda filled too and maybe he can bear with this quarantine for a little bit more.

\----

The walls are thin. Yunho’s apartment isn't exactly a high end one. He gets the space but everything else is just moderate. And that includes the thickness of his walls and it’s sound proofness.

Especially when it’s night and it's not raining outside, the noise void gives even the faintest sound the path to vibrate through his whole apartment.

Fuck he can clearly hear Mingi’s moaning to whatever porn he’s watching on the living room (where he sleeps) and the problem is, he’s getting hard too.

Jeong Yunho has three options. First, to just let the man relieve himself in peace. Second, bang on the wall, tell him to stop or do it somewhere else.

Jeong Yunho will bring it to his grave that he takes the third option.

\----

“Yunho-yah why are you so mean to Mingi?”

”Me? Mean to Mingi?”

”You act like a girl mid pms.”

What is even mid pms Yunho doesn't understand whatever the fuck San is saying? He is just ecstatic to be back to the kitchen even only for a while.

In his defense, Mingi doesn't have to stand and block everywhere he goes just because he needs to keep his promise to Doctor Park. Yunho lives his life okay for almost 30 years he can do just fine in his own kitchen.

”Before menopause, my mom used to target Jongho, you know. She said even if Jongho’s not doing anything he irritated her. It was like he walked around with a huge ass ”NAG ME PLEASE” sign on his face. Thank God it wasn't me.”

After the Teez went online for a little while, their sales increased considerably. Maybe because It’s more convenient that way for customers. Or maybe because Mingi’s superb promotional material works like magic. Yunho who was opposed to the idea was out numbered when the team decided to include the line:

_”If you’re lucky you’ll have Yeosang knocking on your door with a special package of smile and fresh bun.”_

Only Yunho and Yeosang were on the opposing team.

”When I’m on a period, Wooyoung’s face looks like a goldfish and he always do something stupid!”

”Ryujin-ah you’re still here?”

The short haired girl nods because clearly she is. She’s waiting for her husband who’s shuffling in the kitchen, juggling things that should’ve been Yunho’s tasks to tackle. Yunho feels kinda bad for him. But she doesn't seem to mind since she kinda likes the atmosphere too while having a nice coffee working on her next manuscript.

”Good thing your brother’s out for delivery or he’s gonna sulk until tomorrow.”

”He knows this really well because I clearly told him that it only happens to people who matters the most for me.” She sips on her latte and faces both of them properly. Her face softens and both Yunho and San can see how much affection she holds for her dear brother. ”People whom I put the highest expectation on, and know they wouldn't be mad at me even if I treat them like shit. The best kind of people.”

”So you’re saying my mom didn't love me?” San snickers, trying to avert the attention from an obvious someone.

”Of course she does! You’re just less annoying than your brother. Sometimes we only need one target.” Ryujin snickers back and Yunho is loving this atmosphere. Not in a million year that he thinks he’s gonna be having a wholesome conversation with San and Ryujin while Yeonjun is baking breads for his bakery.

”And guess what Yeonjun’s face looks like right now.”

Yunho and San looks at each other.

”A giraffe?”

”Does objects count? Like menstruation pad or something?”

”He looks like the rice I forget has been sitting in my rice cooker for three days in the summer.”

”EEEEEWWWW!!!”

”GROSSS!!”

”The grosser the better.”

”SAVAGERY AT ITS FINEST!”

But Yunho looks back at how Ryujin’s eyes arch into the prettiest crescents on the sight of her husband. And Yunho thinks back the possibility of that might also be the reason why sometimes he thinks Mingi is Mr. Jang’s long lost son.

But Yunho doesn't have periods. Period.

”Yunho-yah. Doctor Park says don't stand up for too long.”

Doctor Park. That goddess Doctor Park. The reason why Mingi is so compelled to nurse Yunho back to health. Yunho has a choice to not brood or act like Wooyoung. But he broods for a reason he doesn't know nor want to think about.

”I’ve only been standing for 5 fucking minutes, Mingi.”

”And that’s too long already. Here. Sit here.” Mingi brings Yunho a small plastic chair that Yunho keeps in his garage.

”And who are you? My fucking baby sitter?” Yunho slings his bag and goes to the door.

”Hey where are you going?”

”Home. I’m taking a cab.”

No one is fast enough to stop Yunho from going. Physically though, everyone is, but they don't really have any idea why they can't let Yunho go so they just let him. Just like Yunho let whoever was using the Teez’s insta account to like Wooyoung’s post.

”Dude what’s wrong with him? What did I do wrong?”

San and Ryujin look at each other and nod.

”He’s totally on a period.”

\----

At night, particularly, Yunho’s mind travels far, revisiting his old idea of achievement and happiness. And tonight is not any different. Okay, maybe a bit. Because instead of the matching sushi pillows, his head rests on Mingi’s firm thighs.

Mingi is a big guy. They have a very slight difference in height and Mingi has more mass and muscle compares to Yunho’s lanky ass body. Mingi is not in the slightest bit cute. But the way he changes expression along with every page of a manga he flips has an equivalent energy with a baby giraffe trying its best to eat acacia leafs.

”Yunho-yah I’m glad you broke your ankle.”

”Excuse me, what did you say?!”

Yunho is almost sure that he’s about to see Mr. Jang’s face on Mingi again. Almost. But instead a silent tear rolls down the brunette’s cheek.

”I won't forgive myself if you broke your wrist.”

And then Mingi melts into sobs. The manga laying on his sofa stares at Yunho. Of course Mingi has to binge read Yunho’s Slam Dunk collection. It’s old and tattered from a long history of re-reading and every single time he re-reads the final chapter where the main character refuses to give up his dream on basketball because of a leg injury, Yunho always bawls. The scene itself is not particularly sad, but it hits different when you can relate to it.

”I did basketball in middle school but it didn't work out. This is just a recurring old injury. Don't cry Mingi. And even if I did, I can always use Kitchen Aid.”

It’s funny how it should be the other way around. It should be Mingi who pats Yunho’s head to calm him down. But Yunho still pats Mingi’s head even while laying down.

”Hey Mingi. Do you like Doctor Park?”

It’s Yunho’s attempt on ice breaking with a not so subtle hint that he really does want to know.

”Wh-why do you ask that?”

”To keep you from crying.”

”Haha nice try. Yeah I like her. She’s smart and capable. She’s very stern too. You know, she has the same look with my mom when she found out where I hid my porn stash. Scary yo!”

Of course he likes her. Who doesn't like her?

But so what? What is Yunho going to do with that information? Wish the best for them? Playing wingman?

It’s so strange. Yunho likes Hongjoong very much. He is pretty, small, and their mental and physical compatibility is ridiculously high. When Yunho found out about Seonghwa, he was disappointed of course, but he chanted his favorite mantra, ’ _oh well, at least I’ll go down trying_ ’. And when they got back together again, Yunho was content by seeing Hongjoong’s face lit up 120% when Seonghwa threw him a smile.

But Doctor Park doesn't come anywhere near them. If anything, they are the one who barge into her world and give her migraine. Yunho even thinks she sees them as kids. But he can't help feeling salty.

”yah-Yunho-yah”

”Eh? Huh?”

”You spaced out a lot. I said do you want me to bring you tea?”

Tea? No it’s fine. Usually it's Yunho’s role to give people tea when they’re sad. No one had really offered him tea because the superman Yunho never gets sad. Exhausted maybe, but sad? No.

”No.” he says short. A too long pause makes things unbearable for Yunho but for some reason he hesitates. Is he gonna do it? In that split of second he iterates and comes out with his going down trying mantra. ”But I want a back massage.” Yunho looks up, nervous. The thing with asking people to do something for him, is that it’s goddamn scary. If they don't want to do it, there will be a whole lot expectation and self appreciation to mend.

Maybe that’s what the whole thing is all about. Why Yunho doesn't demand love. Because he’s scared. Because he knows his previous partners wouldn't do everything for him, and he knows if he treated them like shit they would leave him. So Yunho made shrines for them, worship them, and let them left before his expectation flew way too high. Ryujin’s words now holds Yunho captive. But he isn't gonna back down. With her claws on Yunho’s fragile trust on people, Yunho pushes himself forward, to Mingi.

But why? Why suddenly now?

It's a question Yunho flings to himself.

”Yo flip.”

It’s Mingi’s giraffe grin. Yunho doesn't have enough momentum to resist when Mingi flips him, letting him lands on his stomach. Instead of a gentle back massage, Yunho finds the back of his head kissing Mingi’s forehead with a force to be reckoned with. Yunho really can't handle tickles. Both men rub their respective reddening body parts, hissing in pain. It may not show on Yunho but Mingi’s forehead is red and throbbing in misery.

So much for keeping his promise to Doctor Park.

It’s definitely not jealousy per se, the thing about Doctor Park. It's just something necessary to kick Yunho out of his comfort zone. Something to blame as an escape goat for Yunho’s nonsensical behavior towards Mingi. Too bad for him that his goat doesn't seem to escape anywhere far.

”Sorry, sorry, Mingi-ah!”

Yunho raises and rubs Mingi’s forehead gently with his thumb. They are so fucking close Yunho is able to count Mingi’s eyelashes. It hurts Yunho’s whole being that this is all such a big cliche. Him suddenly feeling unreasonably attached to someone and that someone is someone that may or may not be on the bottom of his bucket list. Mingi is a big happy man, adaptable, strong, arguable but at least Yunho thinks that Mingi is an emotionally stable straight man. He doesn't fall anywhere near Yunho’s ideal type criteria.

And then Yunho wishes Mingi would take a step back because it's not Yunho’s initial intention to push himself a little more forward. That convenient 2 cm wall of privacy is now breached, showing Yunho’s thinly veiled affection towards his companion. He not so subtly tilts his head and angles himself to a position of an obvious gesture.

”Dude are you gonna kiss me?”

Of course he does and Yunho hates Mingi for bringing that up.

”Do you have any objection?”

Maybe he can blame his lack of sexual activity since Hongjoong got back with Seonghwa and then the next day they will be just another bros hanging out together. No big deal as long as he plays things right.

”I thought you only do pretty boys?”

Yunho’s head hangs low. Really? Is that what Mingi’s thinking? Yunho’s brain is conflicted between shouting ”YOU’RE PRETTY ENOUGH!!” and giving the whole lecture that although it’s helpful, physical attraction is not very high in his list. It shouldn't be very high on anyone’s list. So Yunho backs away, low key shoving Mingi off to stand up and hop to his room. Mingi takes the couch anyway.

”Hhhhh. Forget it. Just sleep. Tomorrow we’ll help Wooyoung with the new arrangement.”

”Hey. Hey. Yunho-yah. I’m sorry bro! I’m fine with a kiss. Come on come back? Maybe you want a brojob too?”

Yunho’s head hurts.

~Continues


	16. At arms length

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have almost all chapter written and here it is. We're almost at the end of this story. I sincerely thank everyone who are really supportive of me. Your support is everything. This fic is somehow special to me because you all talk to me so much. 💙💙💙

Growing up with his brother San, Choi Jongho was brought up to be the self acclaimed anthropologist that he is.

The Choi brothers are just one of the million other proofs that the same origin may yield things that are entirely different with each other but still maintain harmony in their own ways. They are not exactly an antithesis to each other but they just operate in their own system.

Choi San has a fierce face. He doesn't get close easily to people, but once people know him better, he’s always people’s favorite. Choi Jongho is a charmer, with his docile figure he’s the type to pass working interview without a cheat sheet. However, he tends to keep people at arm distance (both literally and figuratively) no matter how close he gets to them.

After maturing into adulthood, the brothers got to recognize and deal with their treats for their own gain. In more than a single occasion, they helped each other to cover their weaknesses. And then we have the Choi duo struggling with their passion and study. San with his love towards people in the food and service industry, and Jongho who finds people in general are interesting. People are stupid and Jongho loves to observe stupidity. It makes him sounds like a jerk but he can't help it. Maybe he is one. But at least he studies to help people be a better version of themselves.

In the field of romance, they never cross path. The ladies love San while Jongho is the one who always got friend zoned because he is too good at giving advice. He’s calming and squishy too. People seem to love keeping him at their side for moral boost. Jongho doesn't mind though. He can keep himself entertained by observing them from his own comfort zone.

If Jongho is a real jerk, he would have an empire already because his blackmailing list is so thick from people’s idiocy. But he’s just half a jerk so he keeps them for his own amusement.

Jongho kinda pities his brother. San is trapped in his own idea of relationship. San is a trophy boyfriend. He is nice, beautiful, and loving, his body is amazing, he oozes sexual pheromone, he may not be crazy rich but San is holding on okay. A lot of the time, the girls are the ones coming to him and San loved every single one of them. Really, San is just a man made of sugar, spice, and everything nice. Their mom probably left all the chemical X to Jongho thus made him indestructible.

San thrived so bad to be an ideal boyfriend and that includes showing himself bare, weakness or not. Of course it’s something important in a relationship, to be aware and accepting of your partner’s advantages and disadvantages. But Choi San also has a lot of weaknesses and one of them is timing. Jongho told him he’d better not expect much from people who’re attracted to him mainly for his appearance. San stayed silent. Jongho knew deep in his heart San still vouched for his exes. Jongho couldn't relate to stupidity.

When Jongho first met Wooyoung he thought _This man is a trainwreck._ Probably the worst match for his brother. But San is as straight as one could get so Jongho wasn't talking about romantic match, just compatibility in general. His brother’s bad timing and Wooyoung’s insanely high rate of combustion might give the bakery owner a major headache if not already. The tall man acted like someone just died when Wooyoung yeeted coffee at San.

But then came in Kang Yeosang in all of his glory. Jongho never quite meet someone like him and he’s not talking about the man’s sparkling visual. He’s taking about Yeosang’s dysfunctional filter. The man is so straight forward and unapologetically unapologetic.

Jongho wants to apologize to all of the hot people out there but he has this offensive believe that quite a good proportion of them are adept at manipulation. Not only because they are more than eager to use their autonomous advantage (which is very humane) but also the world they are living in, and the people they are dealing with are equally, if not a lot more manipulative. It is scientifically proven that attractiveness is directly related to people’s fortune and the wind is noisier up there. Beauty is such an elusive deception.

To conclude his brief presentation about people and beauty, Jongho thinks that Yeosang had been through massive shits to not even bother to try and please people.

He knew he’s right when he sang a tomato song and Yeosang just cried. That silent tear dripped to the bottom of Jongho’s stomach and it burned like hell. Jongho lives a pretty decent life. His peers consist of ordinary people living their ordinary life.

Yeosang is entirely something else.

Yeosang is a brilliant man. He keeps up with basic knowledge in economy and politics. He also loves to engage in conversations about technology. With his management degree and all the additional traits he possesses, he could have an elite title in some big corporation out there but he’s tending children in a public owned orphanage. He folds laundry and he fetches snacks. So less for a man his caliber.

So they went to fetch snacks and Jongho could see red in Yeosang’s eyes when he manhandled Yeonjun like a sack of rice. Even with all the chemical X in his system, thanks to his mom, Jongho was terrified. He wasn't scared of what Yeosang would do to him, or to Yeonjun, he couldn't care less of what idiots deserved. But he’s scared of what Yeosang would do to himself should things went to a really wrong direction. People like Yeosang might not care of what happened to themselves as long as they stuck to their ideals, but Jongho cares. Jongho cares deeply.

So Jongho does what Jongho does best. Reading people and make them a better version of themselves. Which is crazy hard considering Yeosang is already pretty much up there. Jongho prefers baby steps, not for his own sake, but for Yeosang’s. One wrong step and things could be mistaken for treachery.

Jongho knows Yeosang knows that he treats him like he treats his thesis. Carefully, calculated, frustrated.

Yeosang starts to ask why.

Why did he take him to library dates? (After going for library dates at least twice a week for a month straight.)

Why did he keep coming to the orphanage even after he formally got the permission for the interview? (Jin-hyung eventually let him in without having to bring him offering.)

Why did he help folding the kids laundry and sing them songs? (Yeosang is not in the slightest bit complaining.)

Why did he keep on throwing himself on him even though he doesn't enjoy skinship either? (Jongho accidentally hit Mingi on the face when he tried to kiss his cheek for a truth or dare.)

Instead of questions, they are more of a confirmation. They are Yeosang’s own way to drive Jongho to the corner because Jongho is too scared to move forward. He is too scared of losing Yeosang. Jongho stands at arm distance like he likes to be. He doesn't think that his best trait would be the end of him.

The constant platonic courtship comes to a groundbreaking point when Yunho announces that the Teez is under an urgent situation. The department store redistribution plan and KQ’s training camp gig clashes because Jung Wooyoung failed his marketing course 3 times. Basically he’s not a good organizer outside of baking. Jongho wonders what will happen to San and Wooyoung’s future. Both are spontaneous to the very core.

Yeosang takes a day leave and Jongho bails on his behavioural neuroscience class. Seonghwa is on stand by so he can help while Hongjoong will come later after he finishes his job.

The goal is to make 200 garlic cheese breads and 100 dessert boxes consisting of three desserts each. That makes it 500 items in total. Since they want it fresh, Yunho really have to use every hand available.

The team is divided into three. Team Yunho, team Wooyoung, and team Seonghwa because apparently Seonghwa is a doctor of philosophy in cleaning, which makes his appearance in every bluelette’s product extra convincing.

Yunho takes Mingi and Yeosang. Mingi’s big and clumsy hand will only be a disaster for Wooyoung’s pretty detailed confection works. For a starter, they weigh the raw ingredients and put them into the mixer. Since Yunho has extra hands, he pumps the production by using them to knead the dough while he prepares other necessities. Creaming the cheese fillings and put the garlic dip ingredients in one bowl, ready to be processed when the bun is ready.

”Mingi-yah stop moaning! It doesn't sit well in my ears!!” Wooyoung screams at Mingi who’s using every part of his body to fold the dough in his hand, clearly annoyed because there isn't a single playful tone in him. Apparently Wooyoung feels guilty and is stressed too.

”I don't fucking know kneading dough is this exhausting! I think my wrist is broken! Yo, Yunho bro I bet on my first ever garlic cheese bread that no ladies ever go out of your bed dissatisfied.” Mingi earns a rare laugh from Yeosang as he accidentally dumps his elbow on his own dough and gets scolded by Yunho. Now Yeosang has to redo his bread dough with a cute pout on his mouth. It makes Jongho’s day one thousand times better.

”I can assure you that not only the ladies feels that way.” Triggered, all eyes travels to the Seonghwa in his apron and latex gloves. He’s the superman who keeps the kitchen from turning into a slum. One second he’s washing the continuous supply of dirty pans, the next second he’s sorting out garbage and changing the plastic bag. He also cleans Yeosang’s mess and that grimey goo from the spilled butter dip. If Seonghwa isn't a model and actor with an income with more zeros than Yunho’s, he’ll hire him in a heartbeat. It would help if he doesn't do Hongjoong and spills Yunho’s bed tale mid work too.

”Wha- does Hongjoong-hyung told you that?!”

”Oh my God, Yunho what even are you?”

”Okay next time I’m gonna get myself a baker. Hey San stop pouting and cut those strawberries!”

”Yunho I just want you to know that I don't see you as a rival and that you’ve taken a good care of Hongjoong. Too good even. I have to browse so many things to keep up with the standard.” He may sound like he’s joking but Yunho still feels a bitter tang coming from Seonghwa’s words even when he’s too red to not cover his face due to embarrassment.

”Oh my gosh Yunho!! We know each other for almost a decade and I missed THAT?? Next time, Yunho okay? Just once, pleeeaase?” Wooyoung even goes as far as leaving his working table and goes to Yunho but the later is too busy covering his face while asking Seonghwa to stop.

”You know, baristas are pretty skilled with their hands too.” San clears his throat with a level face to show that he too can lighten up the mood, but everyone just knows what he really means, well, tragically except Wooyoung who is now tangled with Mingi trying to pry him off Yunho with his sticky hands. Overall, they almost waste a precious ten minutes until Hongjoong comes knocking on the door and they proceed to waste another extra 10 minutes to the garbage bin.

That day Hongjoong makes Seonghwa swears on his lint roller that he isn't gonna leak anymore of their bed time stories to any of the gremlins in that room.

Fast forward hours later, thanks to some divine blessings, they manage to keep the order made on time. It’s time for packaging and the small bakery box looks pretty, filled with cheese cream puff, caramel espresso entremet (which tastes waaaay better after San interfered with Wooyoung’s recipe), and keto strawberry truffles because Wooyoung takes pity on those trainees. KQ must be nuts to give those idol trainees a literal box of sin. Or this is just a big test for them, Wooyoung doesn't know.

Everyone barely functions while Wooyoung tosses a balled cellophane at a dozing Yeosang, reminiscing their old elementary school war of who can throw a sticking cellophane ball. He shreaks in victory because finally after 20 years he wins the game with the ball sticking on his rival’s forehead. Yeosang, who’s not having any of it, lobs the nearest thing he can ball and it turns out to be one of the precious cream puffs. Unfortunately for everyone (expect for Wooyoung), Wooyoung ducks on time and the puff hits the unsuspecting Jongho instead.

Wooyoung jumps to a table to give the unsettled crowd a winning pose. They just think he’s crazy, just like every other day. The only one who thinks he’s not is busy asking forgiveness to Jongho while wiping the cream off of his face.

”Ah! This isn't working. Let’s clean it in the toilet!”

Jongho keeps his eyes closed the whole time because he doesn't want the cream ruining his contact lenses. He lets Yeosang drags him by his hand, bumping onto chairs on the process but it’s no big deal. Yeosang’s hand being warm and moist is all Jongho can think about.

They stop as their footsteps begin to echo. The familiar smell of floral scented freshener in the toilet tickles Jongho’s nose. He keeps on silent while enjoying Yeosang rubbing his face with slightly damp toilet paper. It feels nice, but it’s hell everytime Yeosang lets go. Jongho may be a little over dramatic but he lets go a set of relief everytime Yeosang’s delicate fingers come back to tend the mess on his face.

Bored and intrigued, Jongho’s brain pulls a trick on him and says that it may not be Yeosang at all. Maybe it’s Mingi doing his stupid stunts. Or maybe San who wants to laugh at him because Choi Jongho is fucking soft around the edges especially today where Yeosang looks and sounds amazing because he is.

Once or twice the hand grazes Jongho on his cheeks, leaving trails of warm path marking his cheeks. After quite sometime, a little finger rests on the rim of his jawline. It doesn't have to stay there though. There’s no reason at all.

It’s the same reason with why he keeps on wiping Jongho’s face even though it’s already squishy clean. No reason at all.

And it’s also the very same reason with what has just landed on his lips that tastes like cheese cream puff.

No reason at all.

Or maybe there is?

It may be a finger damped with cream cheese filling. But a finger won't twitch that way. A finger wouldn't have puckered to give him extra pressure as he presses himself more on him.

Yeosang.

This is 100 per cent Kang Yeosang’s smell, Kang Yeosang’s touch, and Kang Yeosang’s warmth. Jongho will spend his remaining life cursing why Yeosang has to make him feels like kissing his first love everytime he smells a floral scented toilet.

At this point, his contacts could go to hell so Jongho pries his eyes open. For that very brief millisecond heaven, Jongho can see Yeosang’s flushed face, ridden with needs Jongho is more than willing to fulfill. But Yeosang’s hand finds its way to cover Jongho’s eyes faster than he would prefer and by that maybe he means forever. He wants to gaze at that magnificence forever.

Kang Yeosang is the most beautiful human being, in and out. He’s blinding and Jongho can’t believe that the auto piloted winter frost can feel so hot against his clumsily thick body. Jongho has both his hands clutching on Yeosang’s narrow hips as their kiss goes deeper. He inhales every deep moan he can extort from the man, feeling more hungry and needy with every breath they share.

This isn't good. If this goes on, Jongho could combust and the Teez’s toilet wall would be decorated with the splatter of Choi Jongho’s remaining pathetic love cells.

Stupid Wooyoung is stupid!

It's his fault that they are now ravishing each other and Jongho basically lets himself be slammed against the wall but who is he to deny the blessing from God themselves?

Yeosang finally lets go of his idle hand that rests on Jongho’s chest. The rest of him follows, including the pair of luscious lips that Jongho unconsciously chases after. Yeosang splashes cold water on his face and wipes them off, sparing Jongho a final glance and walks out.

Jongho is confident in his poker face, but even after spending extra minutes in the toilet, relieving the tension and slapping himself with water, everyone still throw him that knowingly smug look. Jongho really really really doesn't wish for the stupidity boomerang to hit him just yet. He suddenly wants to curse his overly obsessed observation for automatically picking up the sight of Yeosang throwing him a shy smile. Tints of pink adoring his god sculpted ears prettily. Who in their right mind won't combust to such majestic picture?! Jongho tries his best to tone down his stupid ass smile but he guesses it only makes him even more idiotic. His own ears? Blood red probably.

”Yaaaa.. Our maknae finally grows up. I’m emotional.”

”N-No I’m no-not.”

Fuck.

~Continues


	17. A Gaussian distribution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm moving out from my old apartment to a house! Gosh there are sooooo many things to take care of I barely have time for anything else. Good for me I have the majority of the chapters written down.  
> Anyways on to the story!  
> Also HAPPY NEW YEAR to you guys!!

Not every story needs a grande finale. In fact, every thing has their own shelf life like the bell shaped curve that colored Mingi’s entire college life.

Life is painfully predictable. Life won't hesitate to throw a Gaussian distribution on your face because let's face it, people do fall into that probability distribution. If age is our random variable and the y-axis is the probability statistic of something happening remotely substantial in our life, Mingi may be somewhere close to the peak derivative of his probability curve.

And Mingi doesn't have to be an applied mathematics graduate to know that the bell curve also applies to smaller, and more detailed occurrences in his life.

For example, his short stay in Yunho’s place as his caretaker. Things might be a little awkward when you started living with another person, but with each passing time, a lot of things are covered and uncovered. Like how Yunho is just another human being who got frustrated and bore grudge. Like how Mingi valued his me-time over karaoke and football matches. Like how he stupidly jerked off one night, not realizing how thin Yunho’s walls were, and there were two moans instead of one.

Then Mingi couldn't keep himself still. He had said to Yunho that he found boys attractive too and he was almost caught off guard when Yunho continued to ask ”Who?”. Thankfully that time Mingi just started to reorganize his thought about this matter but if Yunho is about to ask that now, Mingi’s unaware ass may probably blurt ”You?”. That will guarantee to make things awkward.

Yunho has this charm to not leave out every single demographic down on their knees. Little children love to play with him, girls obviously worship him, guys enjoy his goofy company so much, adults appreciate his reliable capability, older generations adore him and tell their granddaughters to marry him and their grandsons to be a man like him. Mingi finds a bit of himself in every demographic bracket. He loves playing with this goofy guy who's reliable enough to employ him that he deserves an offering while Mingi prays someday he can be a bit like him.

Mingi, however, never think about Yunho as a love interest since he himself is not too sure what ”love” is and/or supposed to be. He only knows that attraction leads to comfort and comfort leads to trust and trust leads to commitment. He knows even though they met through an arranged marriage, his parents share that bond at least for the last 40 years.

But Mingi knows how his heart aches the last night he’s staying at Yunho’s. Yunho is happily prancing since they came home from Doctor Park, yelling how nice it is to not have to roll his pants up to his knee since the cast is now gone.

It hurts him to see how content Yunho looks. Yunho’s gonna get his life back. He’s going to work side by side with his equal, another superman Jung Wooyoung, and his SCA certified barista Choi San. He will bake pastries for the orphans again like the angel that he is and Kang Yeosang, with the support of Choi Jongho will come to fetch it as they do every attempt possible to make the world a better place for those poor kids. From now on, Yunho will also be in a direct contact with KQ entertainment because Seonghwa’s popularity as an openly gay actor just explodes from the drama premiere while Eden finally gives Hongjoong the honor of being the main producer of their newest boy group since he refused the offer to become an idol. The kids like to hang around the Teez and their growing fanbase snapping photo from a distance is starting to get overwhelming. Some even not-so-accidentally snap pictures of the staffs because let's admit the Teez’s staffs just have the charm.

So that left Mingi questioning himself what the fuck he’s going to do there? Is he going to keep on loitering around the bakery busy being a useless eyesore who’s netcutting people’s bandwidth just so he can play mobile legend in peace?

With the steady income of money, Yunho can hire fixed professionals and even open a branch store somewhere. And then he no longer needs Mingi’s novice ass to fill in should he needs extra help. Mingi sighs as he folds his underwear and shoves it in his bag. The feeling is getting heavier with every piece of his belonging he squeezes inside his bag.

Of course he can still be the silly free loader Mingi and crashes the shop anytime. But that only proves that he IS already in the far right of his curve, way past his bell peak.

Mingi snaps off his daydream as he finally realizes he has nothing to pack anymore. Yunho’s apartment is finally back to its initial condition. All the extra appliance is gone. No more extra mug, toothbrush, slippers, towels, and other personal necessities. Mingi’s pajama is no longer hung on Yunho’s bathroom hanger. No fluffy socks are seen terrorizing Yunho’s couch anymore. He’ll just sleep in his casual wear since they have to go early tomorrow.

It's always hard, times like this. And this is especially hard because Mingi has grown attached to Yunho so much that it hurts.

Yunho must have been sleeping now. He’s far too excited for tomorrow and went to bed pretty early. So Mingi walks through the living room and pushes Yunho’s door open. He’s sleeping with his tummy exposed again, this dude..

At first, Mingi’s intention is just to cover Yunho with his blanket and get back to have some sleep, but he can't help chuckling to the sight of Yunho’s slightly showing tummy due to he lack of physical activity. The man has gain extra weight and it starts to show mainly on his tummy and cheeks. Mingi never thought that he’d find a man bigger than himself cute, but he’s willing to make an exception.

This may be biased but Mingi remembers that night when Yunho almost, to a certain degree, forced Mingi to surrender to whatever spell Yunho tried to cast on him. For a moment, Mingi actually thought that Yunho was going to love him that night until he recalled that Yunho’s always gravitated towards the pretty ones. Mingi thought it was too farfetched to think that he’s even remotely somewhere near Yunho’s preference spectrum and he didn't like the idea that Yunho thought he’s just convenient either. So Mingi asked,

_”Dude are you gonna kiss me?”_

And then delivered the final blow by saying,

_”I thought you only do pretty boys.”_

And Yunho was very visibly annoyed to the very core.

Shit. Mingi thought. Then he found himself blabbering about stupid things like a brojob because that might be his only chance in a lifetime to approach Yunho that wasn't in any way platonic. He would kill for that chance to have Yunho showing him how a man loves another man because for some reason, if he’s gonna test the raging sexual crisis inside of him, the man should be Yunho. Mingi blew it up.

Back to the innocent puppy sleepy head, a mini Mingi with devil’s horns and a trident suddenly pops on his left shoulder, whispering to him.

”Go. Kiss him. Blow his dick or something. Do whatever you want. If he’s mad at you, you’re gonna walk out of his life tomorrow anyway.”

As expected, another mini Mingi, this time with feather wings and a halo over his head asks him with the healthiest conscience.

”He’s your friend. Don't ruin your friendship. You can still be his friend.”

Lame. Fuck the angel. Mingi finally takes his stance. He hovers over Yunho’s sleeping figure slowly, finding for the countless times that this gorgeous feature is almost too good to be true. Seonghwa and Yeosang are beautiful, no objection, but sometimes they just seem too perfect, too... unreal, like idols and actors (well, Seonghwa is) which are way out of reach that people don't even bother to try. But Yunho is just like a boy next door with stunning yet down to earth visual. Combined with half a teaspoon of stupidity and a cup of everything good in life, and BOOM, Mingi’s heart got an instant boner. Actually, make it anyone’s heart. Good thing he forgets about Seonghwa’s unforeseen confession or instead of his heart, it can harden something else completely.

Mingi traces Yunho’s perfectly shaped nose and earns back an annoyed snort. He finds himself chuckling to the sight of this giant teddy bear shaking his head with furrowed brows. Then Mingi places his lips just a mere centimeter on top of Yunho’s. His hands are shaking. With the support of little devil Mingi, he braces himself and finally gets to taste a man’s lips. He doesn't taste like coffee or strawberries like fictions used to depict, but Yunho giggles upon the touch of their lips.

Unfortunately (or fortunately?) for Mingi, Yunho is that person with the most infectious laugh Mingi has ever know. The brunette doesn't have a choice but to crouch down and lets out a little suppressed laugh. He can hear devil Mingi rolls his eyes because no devil can ever take the amount of saccharine that’s in the air. He can also hear angel Mingi cackling while throwing slurs at his worse half. The real Mingi isn't sure of what to wish, what to expect. The only thing he can do for now is to let himself gets indulged in the moment where the reality can wait.

So Mingi plants butterfly kisses on Yunho again and Yunho giggles a little bit more while scratching Mingi’s head. Maybe he’s dreaming of his dog or something. Mingi wishes whatever dog in Yunho’s dream continues to do whatever they’re doing just so Mingi can kiss him again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

\----

It has been awhile since Mingi actually dealt with a work that references his actual field of expertise. He thanks god that he mainly used e-books for college and he still saves them in his harddrive. A mess of printed materials are laying on his desk, clearing away the path to his lonely couch. One thick Phyton reference manual laying beside his coffee maker is the first thing he bought from a bookstore since his fundamental of photography book 5 years ago.

Song Mingi is back to the state he was stuck in his college years. Alone, stressed, unorganized, and with an overheated brain. Catatonic. Wait, isn't this just his life before he joined the Teez? And wasn't that hardly half a year ago? Why does it feel so nostalgic already?

He scrolls through the group chat and it is full of conversations he missed because he’s so absorbed in his work and after 426 unread messages, he’s starting to feel like he’s irrelevant. Maybe he is? Maybe he IS irrelevant right from the very start. He just squeezed his way into the circle selfishly and his dumb existence might be entertaining for a moment. Maybe they just realized that Mingi’s existence wasn't substantial at all.

Within the sea of excited banters and hectic emojis, there is one picture of the rest of the team with the new KQ boy group. They look so good, even in par with the strictly selected celebrities. Mingi hates himself for thinking that the tightly knitted group didn't leave a single space for him, which is expected of course since he isn't even there.

The corner of Mingi’s eyes catches Yunho’s newly dyed strawberry hair jutting out in the center of the photo. On his right side is Wooyoung, taking 50% of Yunho’s space as usual. An idol boy with strikingly green hair takes his left side. They seem so shy and stiff but Mingi is sure it’ll change over time. Even with swarms of attractive males around him, the bakery owner still manages to shine so bright it makes Mingi’s eyes water. But the thing that bugs him the most is maybe the way Yunho bends his torso to drape his arm around the now silver haired Hongjoong who’s kneeling down in front of him.

_Really? Song Mingi? Is this the best you can do? You can't even resist crazy jealousy of a high schooler?_

He thinks to himself as he finds his stupid finger automatically reaches to the ”leave group” button and now it’s gone. He can't even re-join the group unless someone invites him back. What the hell was he thinking? Is he really that petty to leave his friends just because he couldn't take his boy crush taking a pose with his ex-fling? What about Jongho’s finally asking him what to do next in a relationship because he is a complete noob with too much character? What about Seonghwa encouraging him to try to join KQ’s marketing team? What about his rap battles with Hongjoong? What about him and Yeosang’s heated rivalry in mobile games? What about San asking what to give to Wooyoung for valentine but as a bro? What about Wooyoung asking why his chest felt heavy whenever San threw him that eye smile?

This whole coding project he had done for he past week with bare minimum sleep and the stupid amount of caffeine in his system must be partly to blame.

Mingi growls and takes his leave to fill his water jug. Someone would definitely invite him back. He can say that he did it by mistake or something. It’s not that big of a deal. He already told them that he wouldn't be around since he had to focus on his current project. They’ll understand.

Right?

\----

They don't understand.

It’s day 3 of his unofficial unemployment in the Teez’s group chat. No one invites him back.

Fuck.

Maybe he should lay his work down for a while and actually take action to mend his social life. Maybe. After he finishes the tangled loop of c++ algorithm because Python can go to hell.

It isn't until he rechecks the last quarter rows of his code when his door bell rings. Mingi really doesn't need yet another TV cable salesman to try and sway him to spend his fortune in useless entertainment. But he guesses he can use the poor guy as an outlet for his frustration. He once chewed out a persistent religious scout who had the nerve to knock on his door and claimed that he’s a lost soul who needed guidance. He might let him get away with a polite smile or a slammed door, but he was having problem with his final project at that time and Mingi could be the most aggressively persuasive guy when push came to shove.

The bell rings once again, warning Mingi that this impatient bastard will most likely be a persistent salesman or some self-claimed god’s messenger. He collects his nearly 2 meter self, having last showered last week and looking like a neet with an unwashed blanket over his shoulder. He doesn't care.

Mingi growls once again while putting the most unimpressed look on his face. With a force enough to put stress on its hinges, he pries the door open. To his dismay and apparently also his delight, a familiar smiley face is waiting for him on the other side of his door, almost forcing him to slam the door on his guest’s face and hole up in his room for another week. Almost. But Mingi also has a huge desire to pull the strawberry head in and locks him in his arm and never lets go. Whatever protons and electrons fighting for his final attitude finally gives up as Yunho speaks.

”Are you busy? Did I interrupt your work?”

”No, no that’s fine. Yeah fine. You want to come in?”

”Would love to.”

Mingi hates how special he feels hearing Yunho offers him the most basic greetings. And also how he feels so fucking special to be the recipient of Jeong Yunho’s dashing fucking smile. Things are getting serious pretty fucking fast it’s almost tragic. Who fucking knows math could drive Mingi to just accept the fact that he falls pretty fucking deep for his bro?

Okay, Mingi admits to be using the term ”fucking” too fucking much when his brain is so deep fried into oblivion.

It takes him a while to realize the level of catastrophe he’s currently living in. He swears his room has seen better days. Not only his room, but himself too. Fuck, Mingi has to resist the urge to breathe into his own palm to know how bad he smells. Tooth brushing wasn't very high on his list for the past days and he’s paying the price.

”Wow, Mingi you look.. Tired. No, no, you look like an abandoned puppy living in a dumpster.”

Ouch. That hurts. That isn't supposed to hurt if one of his friend was the one to say that. Mingi would just shrug it off and carry on with life because he doesn't give a single flying fuck to what people say about him.

But not this time.

”I bring you some food from the shop.”

Okay maybe that’ll help. Yunho puts the Teez’s delivery bag on top of Mingi’s refrigerator since he can’t find empty space on the table. Mingi can see Yunho making a face at the mess of alphanumeric and symbol functions on his desk. Really, ”a mess” isn't even close to describe his project right now.

It is stupid how Mingi stands awkwardly in his own house, seeing Yunho moves in auto pilot to make a space in his small kitchen top. Prior to the accident, Yunho has been visiting Mingi’s place quite often. Sometimes having a movie night with Wooyoung and Yeosang, other times he brought Hongjoong over and Mingi could spend the whole night talking music with the elder. Yunho is by no means a stranger in Mingi’s apartment. Hell, he might know Mingi’s kitchen better than the owner himself. But seeing Yunho so casually dressed in his oversized hoodie and jeans while supporting an impossible hair color like it’s nothing, rummaging his refrigerator to whip some food to life is just nerve wrecking.

Mingi is shaking. He really wants to cry without having any reason to.

”You haven't had dinner, have you?”

Yunho does that magic thing of pulling out a pack of pasta from his cabinet that Mingi doesn't even know exists. He gathers the food along with frozen bacon, milk, and shredded cheese Mingi thought was expired last week.

_groooowwwlll_

”Fuck..”

Little old Mingi and his traitorous stomach. Yunho laughs.

”You can continue whatever work you’re doing. I’ll do the cooking.”

Of course Mingi can not. First of all he has to make space for them if he doesn't want to have a dinner made by his crush in front of his toilet door because the rest of the room is occupied by food wrapping and dirty clothes. He shuffles his printed materials, stacking them in an order that he himself isn't sure he could follow.

”I’m sorry...”

Mingi mutters.

”Hey, hey. It’s fine. The kids just want to know if you're alright.” Yunho chirps while tossing the sizzling bacon to the air. It isn't fair how good Yunho is at everything. Well, maybe not math, but still..

_The kids huh?_

Mingi almost doesn't realize how obvious he sighs in disappointment so he immediately follows.

”I’m fine. Thanks for checking. How’s work?”

”It’s crazy. One of Hongjoong-hyung’s idols posted a picture of us together and a scout wouldn't leave Yeosang alone. Yeosang had to intentionally make out with Jongho in front of her to convince that he’s gay and doesn't want any place in the entertainment industry.” Mingi steals a glance at Yunho, getting amazed by his back. At this point Mingi might even marvel to the sight of Yunho’s toe nails. Seriously, this is just stupid. Like how stupidly persistent Choi Jongho was, and now look at him, bragging about his boyfriend wherever he goes. ”Now that they officially started dating, I really pity anyone who’s stupid enough to come between them.”

”I’ll come to their funeral to laugh at them.” Mingi joins Yunho’s little giggling session. For real though, even if they don't really flaunt their intimacy, Yeosang is clearly as madly in love, if not more, as his boyfriend. What a couple.

”Hey Mingi.” Yunho pauses, his hands are still moving skillfully all over Mingi’s sad kitchen. ”Do you want me to invite you back to the group? The kids are worried that they’ll disturb you so we thought it’ll be best if we leave you alone for a while.”

”Ah. Yeah. Yes I'm sorry. I just have a lot of stuff going on.” at least Mingi still has the decency to spray cleaning liquid on his table and wipes it clean.

”Do you want to talk about it?”

Nah. He’s good. Of course Mingi can't, because eliminating coding problem that Yunho might never understand in his life time, his biggest problem is him. A glorious, the bro-est bro on earth who’s been messing around trampling Mingi’s heart like a Yeosang to a Yeonjun.

”I’d rather eat.” Mingi keeps himself busy with stuffing trashes to a trash bag. Yunho’s creamy pasta has a good timing as the taller takes a seat while putting the warm delicacy on the table. Mingi can really use good food.

They dig in. The simple dish prompts Mingi to squirm as flavor takes control of his body. Yunho might specialize in pastry but his cooking skill is also up in higher standard.

”I’m serious when I said I’ll be there when you need me, you know pup.” Yunho starts after finishing his plate. Mingi though, he’s still scraping the persistent sauce trapped in the textured ceramic plate but stops immediately after hearing Yunho’s offer.

”Don’t raise my expectation like that. And don't pup me.” Mingi is pretty surprised at how calm he presents his thought. He actually thinks that he'll look stupid at best and scandalous at worst. But his low tone delivers just the right amount of disappointment and longing that’s raging inside his chest.

”If I may ask, what kind of expectation is that?”

Really? Is Yunho really gonna drive Mingi to jump the train to the land of no coming back? Normally when their best friend has one shoe over the ”just friend” line, people will back the fuck up, right? But Yunho’s eyes are twinkling with curiosity.

”Are you really asking me that?” Mingi throws Yunho his signature unsettled look, hoping the new strawberry blond notices the direction they are heading to.

”In case you forget I tried to kiss you first.”

Ugh! How can Mingi forget? But honestly though, it just makes things worse because now Mingi knows that Yunho wasn't just caught in a spur of the moment. He certainly hasn't try to forget, he even dares to shove it on Mingi’s face. Combined with the history that Yunho literally accepted everyone who came his way, the idea that Mingi is in the straightest path to become one of his abandoned puppy collection really doesn't sit well for him. Mingi looks back to how he forced his way into Yunho’s life and into his territory. Maybe for Yunho, it was just a form of Mingi getting attached and needing his attention and as per usual, Yunho is just being the nice guy that he is.

Maybe it was a mistake. Mingi doesn't want that.

”And I was the one to suggest the bro job so what’s the point, Yunho? Do you want me to declare my love for you from the balcony so the whole city knows?”

Mingi’s sudden outburst catches Yunho off guard. He chokes on his tap water before talking back.

”WH-wha? Lo-love? Mingi seriousl-?!”

”See? you can't even handle the possibility of me having any kind of feeling towards you but you coax me to say it. Are you so eager to put me into your collection huh Yunho?” Now Mingi is super not proud of himself. Not only does he’s starting to sound so entitled but he also has to go and accuses Yunho for something he hasn't even done yet. Of course Yunho is not completely innocent either. If he really wants to know if Mingi has any feeling for him, he should have explained himself first before resorting to interrogate Mingi on what kind of expectation he harbors towards the taller. In this context it’s so obvious every fucking one knows.

”No! No, Mingi, I mean. Ugh how should I say this. You just caught me off guard.” Yunho drops his face low in embarrassment but unfortunately Mingi misses how instead of something negative, Yunho’s large hand hides a huge fucking smile.

”I’m. I’m sorry Yunho. My brain’s a mess. Maybe you should come back later.” betraying what his heart longs for, Mingi saunters to Yunho’s seat to grab his arm.

”Seriously Mingi? You’re kicking me out like this?” Yunho resists, hand clutching on Mingi’s table.

”Talking to you make things worse. You’re going to hear me trash talk you even more if you stay.” All the time Mingi lets his ungroomed fringe covering his eyes, refusing to meet Yunho’s.

”Come on we can work this out please!”

”Just get out!” Mingi pulls harder.

”Mingi!”

The second Mingi tugs his chair, body contracting against the force exhibited by Yunho, the old wooden joints can no longer withstand the load of two giants fighting on top of it. They finally crack and tumble on the floor along with both man’s large bodies on top of each other.

”Ouch..”

”Yunho! yah! Oh my god i’m sorry! Your leg!” Mingi surrenders to the panic of further injuring the big guy and checks on his bad leg, not really getting any answer. Yunho on the other hand, just stays silent while having a look Mingi is unfamiliar with on his face. He props his own weight by his elbows and slaps a furrowed gaze at Mingi, clearly unimpressed. Of course, who would be when he is going as far as breaking his chair to kick him out of his place?

”Yunho I’m sorry I-” To his dismay, the bigger guy stands up on his own, slightly limping not because of his ankle injury but because his calf hits the chair leg in an uncomfortable position. At this point, Mingi is not even surprised if Yunho decides to go and not coming back. But he really needs some time to sort his feelings and Yunho really isn't going to give him that as instead of reaching to the door, Yunho walks to Mingi’s window and opens it.

Now Mingi lives on the forth floor. His apartment complex being the tallest amongst the detached houses in half a kilometer radius gives an extra amplifying effect like when Mingi tried to bash a coconut open and his whole neighborhood complained because he’s too loud. To be fair, he didn't know the coconut was hard as fuck.

But back to the question as to why Yunho even bother to open the window in the first place. Mingi himself only opens the window occasionally in this cold weather. To hang his laundry, or to put trash bags he forgot to deposit until the next Monday comes. In which none of it is of Yunho’s interest. So what is he going to do?

”Yu-Yunho?”

”I AM JEONG YUNHO! HEREBY I DECLARE MY LOVE TOWARDS SONG MINGI AND I-”

Fuck does Mingi’s heart leaps on a somersault and just like that he abandons the blanket over his shoulder and rushes towards the screaming Yunho to lock his arms around his waist and pulls him back, tumbling for the second time today but this time they land on Mingi’s back.

”You’re crazy! What the fuck are you doing?!” In contrary to popular belief, Mingi doesn't like his private life to be the center of attention. People might think every vlogger is a narcissistic bastard who baths in likes and spotlight to stay alive. But Mingi really opts to keep things private until it comes to an equilibrium before coming out to public’s eyes.

Slowly, Yunho turns his body to face Mingi, pink strands falling down dangerously near Mingi’s equally pink ears.

”Declaring my love for you so the whole city knows? I thought you have a thing for that?” He says oh so softly it melts Mingi’s poor heart like a block of butter inside a microwave. The brunette keeps himself splayed on the floor and closes his eyes. He moves his big hands to his mouth as he realizes a huge ass grin is blooming so shamelessly against his better judgement. Mingi hasn't brushed for at least two days, he doesn't have the privilege to open his mouth especially in front of a crush who just declared his love and got answered by two barking dogs somewhere. It still echoes.

”What the fuck, Yunho. Just whyyy??” Mingi spreads his long fingers to cover both his eyes because he almost can't take how Yunho’s face is inching closer as large hands comb through his oily hair.

”I’ve a lot to think because I’d never felt this way for someone. I’d never have the courage to take the first move, not that I felt the need to. I’d been such a jerk while living together with you. I fought me and I lost.”

”No! Not that! Yes that too yes but not that! I mean why now? I haven't brushed I haven't showered I stink and I’m disgusting, now get off!” Shoving the mass of happiness on top of him with all his might, Mingi rolls on the floor only to get up and curl his body to a ball. A perfect defense against Yunho who is busy peeling off a hand or two.

”It’s fine Mingi. You’re fine. Look at me. Do you believe me when I said you’re different? I did so many things that I didn't even dare risking before you.” Yunho traces Mingi’s long fingers clutching on the ribbing of his sweater. A soft smile adorns his puppy like face as he sees Mingi glancing up at him while covering half of his face with his knees.

”I don't know..” comes Mingi’s muffled stutter.

”I was being unreasonable towards you and Doctor Park. I was irritated by every little thing that you did. I even dared thinking you would accept me kissing you without your consent. I'm pathetic.” Yunho slaps his face twice, unaware of how much he affects the ball of explosive emotion that is Song Mingi.

”Yah, I’m worse than that! I voluntarily slave myself on programming just to avoid you! I thought you should re-dye your hair and I left the group chat!”

”You don't like my new hair?”

”No! I don't like it! See? We’re not even going out yet and I’m already greedy!” Mingi doesn't know if he’s hallucinating or what but Yunho looks like he’s watching the most interesting reality show in his life. He really thinks Yunho should tone down the sparkle in his eyes if he wants Mingi to survive this.

”What color do you like?” Yunho shoves him the biggest grin he has ever seen and it makes Mingi’s head spins.

”Yunho-yah do you even hear me?”

”Yeah. Do you like brighter color? Darker?”

”Well, brighter.. But.. Can we finish this conversation first?”

”Okay. I’ll be back in 20 minutes. You can take a shower or whatever but leave the hair alone. Okay?” the taller doesn't even wait for Mingi’s answer and instead rushing through the door, leaving Mingi dumbfounded. What the hell is happening?

\----

To think that he just survived the longest 20 minutes of his life by submerging himself on his project and actually untangled a stubborn loop in his code, it’s almost by God’s mercy Yunho even reappears on Mingi’s door sweating, hair messed up, and panting like he just did a cross country marathon. The man shoves Mingi a blue colored plastic bag and Mingi looks inside.

”Lagoon blue and vermillion red?? What the fuck, Yunho?!”

”The blue is for me. And I think red will look really good on you. Yeah? Please let me in?”

Of course Mingi doesn't have any other option but to let the panting man inside, pleasantly inhaling the fresh fragrant of body wash. He further permits Yunho navigating through his apartment, pulling out the ’Yunho knows Mingi’s apartment better than himself’ thing, and whips out a makeshift salon corner in the middle of the living room.

”Okay, sit.”

And Mingi does so. The full body mirror placed right in front of him shamelessly reflects how gently Yunho lays the plastic covering over his head and starts to comb Mingi’s overgrown hair.

Tangy smell of ammonia dances along Mingi’s nostrils to the stupid bossa nova instrumental Yunho thinks is going well with this super cliche setting. It does, to be honest. Mingi involuntarily leans on whenever the taller touches him to apply the liquid pigment on his scalp. He suddenly remembers Wooyoung’s lecture about how Yunho never forced his partner to do anything and then thinks back on how he’s basically Yunho’s rat lab now because it’s clear that he doesn't have enough experience by the way he goes back and forth from his smartphone to the instruction paper. He wonders if that makes a difference. Mingi can't help his chuckle.

”Is there something funny, Mr. Customer?”

”Yeah. I usually don't have the hot for my hairdresser.”

And gosh how both men regret having placed a huge mirror in front of them. The ever honest piece of polished glass clearly reflects how they make a fool of themselves by forgetting their composure and breaks into a fit of giggles like a pair of missbehaving teenagers.

”Yah! Yah Yunho! Don't laugh!”

”And I don't usually want to kiss my customer.”

But Mingi feels how Yunho’s hand trembles along with the innocent smile and reddening ears.

Fuck this stupid role playing game. if only he’s not covered in hair dye and trash bag over his shoulder, Mingi just wants to plunge and shower the man with kisses. The man who seems to be able to read his mind and crouched down, hands stripped from the plastic gloves and place themselves on Mingi’s nervous knees. Yunho’s face looks just like his face when he goes to sleep. He doesn't really use skin care, relying heavily on his healthy diet and the power of positivity for clear skin. Every inch of Mingi’s personal space Yunho violates throws him back to two specific occasions where he almost lost his sanity due to the rapid beating of his heart.

This time though, Yunho’s soft pair of lips land safely on Mingi’s expecting one. Both are sober and completely aware. Both move gently against each other in an attempt to further relish the sensation of having the one they long for in their embraces. The comfort is short lived as Yunho shifts in his uncomfortable position and lets go. Mingi follows Yunho’d guidance to step down the chair and sit cross legged.

”I’ll take it that this is your first kiss with a guy?” Yunho smiles sheepishly.

”I hate to break it up to you, but no.” It crushes Mingi’s heart to see Yunho’s smile falters. It’s not like it’s a big deal. They are grown ups. First kisses hardly matter. But even with all the reputation Yunho holds in his hands, his purity is mind boggling. ”Actually...” Mingi continues, hiding his face behind his hands, leaving some spaces because he doesn't want to touch the chemical on his hair.

”Actually?” Yunho gives Mingi’s knees a curious squeeze.

”I kinda kissed you while you’re sleeping the last night I stayed at your place. So this is kinda my fifth kiss with a guy. Maybe. I don't remember exactly how many times I kissed you.” He almost whispers. The loud and confident Song Mingi almost whispers. And he doesn't regret anything because he gets to see how colors are drained from Yunho’s face only to re-emerge with brighter ones. The way he tries very hard to contain that ear to ear smile only stretches his already high cheekbones higher. The big guy doesn't seem to be able to contain the burst of emotion as he sends himself rolling on Mingi’s carpet while covering his face. All the while giggling.

”Fuck you Song Mingi. I’ll never forget this! Just wait for my revenge! Now hurry color my hair because I have to wait for 30 minutes for it to set and I don't want to waste anymore time!”

The whole circus dies down as the pair agree to put on random cartoon show. Yunho is so fucking ready to let himself go when his stupid hair coloring idea no longer stands between them but they also agreed on keeping their hands to themselves until Mingi is ready since he’s such a maiden. However, it’s unknown to Mingi that it only gears Yunho up further, like an overcharged power bank who’s ready to charge every single battery dead smartphone in the world. That, plus the sizzling Mingi’s hair makes against the chemical that will turn him wild red in a few days. Yunho can’t hardly wait.

~Continues


	18. You’re the best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I need to change the rating for vulgar language and sexual innuendos so sorry!! Honestly I would love to add some smut but your girl can't write smut to save her life. If there’s a “>insert smut here “ feature, I'll use it 😂
> 
> Anyways my moving in is officially done and I'm so comfortable in my new house. Huge thank you for you guys who sent me encouragement! Probably I'll get more productive and write more stories. I hope so. 😂

All is well. But everything has their own flaws. And that being said, Mingi is so ready to make guerilla moves when his boyfriend is not looking.

As confident as Mingi is, walking in after such a radio silence with a funny hair color (along with even funnier looking Yunho) is a big fucking deal. He can see San puts an ”it’s about time” smile on his face while Wooyoung gapes like a fish being thrown food pellets.

”What the fuck are you guys???”

”Something that you two are NOT.” Yunho snickers, elbow tangles on Mingi’s shy one.

”Wai wait wait wait wait. San-ie can you believe this? Isn't Mingi supposed to be straight? So San now you’re the only hetero here??”

So many questions to ask yet San has so much will not to answer. For a lot of reasons, San only continues to wipe the front window. Two of the reasons being, wiping condensation from their window is in his job description and for fuck’s sake they have had each other’s tongues in their mouths. But he lets go. San knows better than confronting the ever so dumb Wooyoung so early in the morning.

The lilac haired confectioner snaps a photo of the newly tied idiots and sends them to the group chat. And that’s how the rest of the team is made aware of the new couple in the house.

Mingi and Yunho get a lot of crazy responses because the majority of the guys knows mainly a) Mingi was straight and b) They never looked like they eye fucked each other in the middle of the day like JongSang and WooSan did. Sad that the later pairing is just a couple of idiots in denial. They can make such a wonderful couple.

Later that day they come one by one to congratulate them and shit on Wooyoung for being ”the only single gay”.

San is the one who sulks.

\----

”Come again?”

”I said, tell me how gay sex works.”

”And why do you think I know how it works??”

”Because you looked like you’re always so ready to pounce Woo. I assume you've done your research.”

”No. No. I won't make the first move. Not until he fucking realize I did a lot of things for him not because I’m a wonderful gentleman. He fucking uses my valentine gift as a foot pillow!”

Mingi almost jumps from his seat hearing San raises his voice. ”Ssh!! Sshhhhhh!!” The main objective here is for Yunho not to realize that Mingi has been spending his free time scavenging information about male to male relationship. Preferably from people with first hand experiences. ”Gosh why are you two so freaking dumb?”

”Take that back. I'm not dumb. He is.” San sips Mingi’s freshly served latte he just brewed for him out of pure spite.

”Fuck you San! I swear on assault Thomas videos you are the grossest barista in the world!” a pause ”Although I prefer them gone.”

”Like I care. Speaking of which, why don't you ask others? Yeosang perhaps? You two are pretty close. Awkward but still close.”

”Yeosang wouldn't tell. I don't even think they have done it anyway. Jongho’s a total noob and Yeosang is a gundam in disguise.”

”For fuck’s sake they do fuck, Mingi. Like FUCK, with capital. Yeosang’s lucky mom loves him. I just have bad luck for sharing a wall with my brother.”

”Oh really? Do you, erm, do you know who is who? I mean in male x male relationship there are, you know, roles, right? I'm trying to find out, uh, a common ground.”

San eventually takes a seat beside Mingi, lowering down his volume since Yunho is finally coming out of the kitchen.

”If I don't know better, Mingi, I’d say my brother tops. But sometimes I heard things too and.. I don't know, maybe they’re not exclusive to a role?” He begins whispering. This time, it’s due to his own curiosity because San wants to know too.

”Ah! So there are role changes?”

”From what I know, Hongjoong exclusively bottoms so Seonghwa tops in their relationship but I guess there are relationships with flexible roles too.”

”I know you’ve done your research!”

”Sssh!!”

”How about Wooyoung?”

”Seems like he prefers bottoms. He’s too pretty not to bottom.”

”Was that an observation or expectation?” Mingi grins so wide it drives San to take another sip from Mingi’s cup.

”How about you Mingi?”

The redhead halts. He has been wondering, imagining the role he’ll take everytime his and Yunho’s cuddle session advanced rather erotically. But even after months of extensive research, he isn't really sure.

”Well, if you ask me of course I’d rather top. But Yunho doesn't seem like one to bottom.”

”Yunho is huge, and according to Hongjoong-hyung he’s an adept, certified top so yeah. You’re fucked.” San almost misses how Mingi flinches at his first sentence but his observation skills states otherwise and now it’s his turn to brew a grin. Mingi is a tall, confident man but he melts into a pile of pink colored, sparkling goo at the sight of Yunho throwing a puppy smile at him from the counter.

”You’re literally and metaphorically fucked, Mingi-yah..”

\----

It’s almost a constitution that everytime Hongjoong sets foot in the bakery, Seonghwa isn't far behind. So it’s almost impossible for Mingi to catch the raven alone without a sparkling silver head coloring his side. Hongjoong and his questionable love for weird hair color. It’s also worth mentioning that Mingi is, in the least degrading way possible, intimidated by Hongjoong in this particular department.

”You don't have to worry, Mingi-yah. Yunho can be very gentle if he wants to.”

”Urgh yet another Yunho’s glorious dick tale. God save me.”

”It’s not my fault you guys come in a set.”

”He’s jealous. And inferior.” Hongjoong lets a little laugh, clearly enjoying the way he torments Seonghwa with the saga of Yunho’s marvelous dick. Mingi assumes that this is Hongjoong’s payback for the time he lost due to Seonghwa’s super, grand, ginormous jerkassery he committed, which is cute in comparison if he disregards that the punishment duration may last for a lifetime, maybe two if Hongjoong can.

”Yunho’s the only guy I let Joong gloats sexually. I respect him.”

”He takes notes from him. And it works.” Hongjoong nudges Mingi on the elbow. ”I really mean it. Just let things flow, he’ll guide you.”

”I know that. Of course I know. But I still can't settle down with the roles. Uh. Like okay I find guys attractive but no offense, I’ve never imagined being the one to receive.” He scratches his head, thinking that his hand is probably dyed red too from too much head scratching.

”He says he’s scared of taking in dicks but he’s afraid Yunho’s gonna ditch him for a pretty kitten if he doesn't.” Another voice joins in from behind.

”Is he here for our gay ensemble or what?” Hongjoong barks.

”San’s insecure about his position when he’s ready to pounce Woo. We’re talking in post apocalyptic term because Woo still uses his valentine gift as foot pillow. OUCH THAT HURTS.” When there are no food and drink left on Mingi’s table, San knows best where to stick his canines to.

”Oh young souls. I remember when Hwa first asked me out. He was so adamant on saying he’s versatile but he clearly wasn't made to bottom. Really, guys, just communicate and you’ll find your comfort zone. Love will find a way.”

”From post apocalyptic dystopian world, we rolled back to the dinosaur era. Great, Flinstone. Why do I even ask these grandpas in the first place?”

”I don't know, Barney you tell me. I just can't believe he quoted the Lion King.”

”As if Hakuna Matata isn't enough.”

”Shut up kids, listen to your hyung.”

”Relics.”

\----

”No, not like that. Hike ghighhs.” Wooyoung points his finger at his own mouth, stressing on the neatly folded lips over his shiny pretty teeth.

”Hike hishh?” Mingi mirrors him, losing consonants from the open mouthed demonstration.

”A little bit more. Watch your canines.” Wooyoung takes a tall juice glass and circles his hand around it. ”And don't forget to play with the rod, balls too if he likes it. He most probably loves it though.”

Mingi considers to take a glass for himself but suddenly shudders from the thought of applying Wooyoung’s descriptive technique on the real deal so he pulls his hand back.

”There are a lot of kinks to explore, you know. With two guys, the possibilities are endless. Excluding tits kinks of course.”

”I,” Mingi pauses to look at a horde of messages suddenly going rampant in his phone. It might have been something serious so he considers ditching Wooyoung’s gay 101 class for a sense of security. But what he finds in his kakao chat are links of videos with suggestive thumbnails sent by no other than the literal devil’s spawn Jung Wooyoung. ”Fuck I don't want to be a criminal, Woo, I want to be a lover!”

”There are princess kink, foot kink, cosplay, bondage, orgy, fur-”

”SHUT THE FUCK UP WE’RE IN PUBLIC! I knew I shouldn't have asked you!”

”And missed princess Minki’s cherry pop celebration?? Over my dead body, princess.”

”If I do, i’ll tell the police I did it with your consent.”

”Oooh authority kink. Good one, arrest me officer. But my point is, if you can satisfy Yunho through his unspeakable desire, you might get away from getting your ass hole pried open. And mind you, oral is the only way to go.”

”Jung Wooyoung and his wise words..”

The redhead lets Wooyoung blabbers on the kink hierarchy along with their pros and cons. He’s too ashamed to consider applying even 1% of Woo’s expertise on Yunho. He starts to think that maybe ”Love will find a way” is the right way to do it. Mingi also wheezes on San’s future because boy he has such a long with lots and lots of 360 degree loops of roller coaster ride ahead.

\----

Jongho pulls the belt of his apron to fit him better. Everyone can see his tapering waist now packed with compact muscles. He has been working out like crazy. Jongho’s always a gym rat but his visit has been longer and instead of savory pancakes, Jongho’s mid day muse, he snacks on apples. The irony. Mingi’s suspicion says that Jongho is rather insecure about going out with Yeosang.

”Looking good, Choi Jongho.”

”Well at least someone notices.”

Okay, cue that something is not right.

Mingi twirls his index finger, signaling the grumbling younger to ditch the dusty corner and come to his side.

”Prince charming not singing you praises?”

”Prince charming said he’d rather see me plump but happy.”

”Are you not happy?”

”Do I look like I'm happy? I ate apples, hyung, apples, and protein shakes.” Mingi flinches when Jongho single handedly lifts the two seater sofa to sweep the dust beneath. It’s usually a two men job. The maknae lets the sofa down not so gently, resulting a loud ’thud’ that sends Yunho frowning from the counter.

Jongho is strong but he was far from intimidating. His baby looks, soothing voice, and gummy smiles are always the orphan kids’ favorite. He does look really cool when he beat all those arm wrestling challengers or when he lifted Yunho’s flour sacks without breaking a sweat. But in this occasion Mingi agrees with the ever so blunt and on your face Yeosang. Happy Jongho is the best Jongho no matter how he looks.

”I understand the appeal.” He mumbles.

”Say what?”

”No. No. Nothing. Say, Jongho. How are you two doing? I mean..” Mingi inserts a hand gesture that suggests an obvious context. ”I might need an advice or two.” the younger’s eyes perk at that. Who isn't curious about the two adorable giants’ behind the scenes?

”Don’t tell me hyung you haven't..”

”I.. We haven't.”

”Oh my God it’s been what? 2 months already! Are you two saints or what??” Let’s be fair. If Jongho isn't capable of flipping Mingi only using his two fingers and if Mingi isn't so desperate to find an advice so that he and Yunho can screw without him screaming his ass off, Mingi would love to smack that smug face with his broomstick. To think that this little shit asked him what did people do in their first date not so long ago.

”Yes we’re saints thank you. Now give me some advice so we can finally plunge ourselves to hell.”

”Maybe I can help you if you’re being a little more specific.”

”So a little birdie said you two. Uhm. Screw each other. Like you screw Yeosang and Yeosang screws you.”

”Okay. Tell little birdie to say goodbye to Christmas Chopper before I get back home today. But proceed.” Mingi mentally wishes San good luck. San is a good guy. He won't mind one of his plushie to be the sacrificial lamb in exchange of his friends’ healthy love life.

”Yeah I will. So prior to this relationship you usually top, right?” He gets a nod. ”How do you deal with it? The role reversal and all.”

”Just do it. I mean, I prefer to top but if that makes Yeosang happy I’ll be glad to bottom.” Jongho says nonchalantly, catching Mingi in a surprise because it sounds so natural. Almost like saying if you’re thirsty just drink water. As simple as that. But Mingi knows it’s not that simple, hence he’s squeezing himself left and right to get at least a closure on his almost baseless anxiety. Deep down he knows Yunho won't ever force him to do anything he doesn't like but still Mingi doesn't want to disappoint him.

”But how does Yeosang cope with bottoming? I heard from Wooyoung that despite his looks he prefers to top too.”

”Yo, hyung’s gonna body slam you if he heard this.”

”I trust you with my life, Jongho-yah.”

”Well, our first few nights were a mess. A lot of writhing and unsexy moaning. After that we looked up videos and bought a bunch of, you know, appliances, to get ourselves used to it. I have to say because we're both in it from the start, it’s easier for us to communicate things.”

Finally. A distinct advice from first person point of view! Mingi should have come to Jongho sooner!

”Okay. Appliances, communication, videos, and unsexy moanings. Wait, do you guys change roles per session or per night or I don't know, how do you decide on the roles?”

”I get your worry, hyung. Sometimes we did flip flops in a single session if we’re feeling adventurous.” Mingi frowns at the word adventurous. ”But most of the time we just understood. It’s difficult to explain but after we made out we just understood who needed to top maybe because someone had a rough day and who needed to bottom because someone had a lot of love to give. Sometimes it's the other way around. I don't know how to put it in words. Sorry if this doesn't make sense.”

Somehow it makes perfect sense for Mingi. It’s almost like a ”love will find a way” thing but way more technical and unromantic. But realistic.

”There are times when we called dibs too. Haha.”

Again, unsexy. But too realistic. Mingi can already imagine Yunho calling dibs to top every holiday because the big puppy has too much energy to spend.

”But nowadays he prefers to bottom, Yeosangie-hyung.” Mingi can see the lovely gummy smile blossoming along with Jongho spelling out his lovers name. What a time to be alive. ”Hyung is cool when he tops, but I can ensure you he’s the most beautiful creature on earth when he’s under me calling out my name...” Okay Mingi doesn't want to know that but he can't just stop Jongho from expressing his love to his boyfriend in his lowkey softcore prose. He just says nothing. ”And how his mullet slipped through my fingers while he looked at me like we own the world...” Mingi still doesn't say anything even when someone yanks Jongho’s reddening ear with a force strong enough to make the sturdy man yelps. ”Ouch! Ouch!”

”Yeah? Is this how your boyfriend feels when you pulled his MULLET mid sex huh? And you two own the world? Yeah? So guess what you don't own from now on then?” A familiar low voice reverberates through the goosebumps on Jongho’s neck.

”Hyung, hyung, hyung, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm kidding. Okay let me go? I swear I'm kidding...”

”The dibs. You lost weekend dibs. Welcome to cool top Yeosang weekend gateway, Choi Jongho-ssi.”

Mingi shudders.

\----

Just like every other high schooler in Korea, Mingi’s CSAT exam finally comes. Disregarding the amount of preparation each student did, it hits like a wave.

It starts with a simple movie night. As usual, Yunho brings his favorite airy cheese snacks. And as usual, Mingi picks a boring movie. Yunho should have known by now not to let Mingi chooses a movie but he can never deny the redhead’s excitement as he picked the movie based on it’s cover without checking it’s rating online first. Regardless, Yunho should be thankful though because a lot of the time Mingi would scowl upon his own choice and opted to smother Yunho with kisses in apology instead.

That siren.

Mingi is crafty with his mouth. He may not be the most skillful but he knows when to stop and rile Yunho further into frustration. Yunho wonders if Mingi is still gathering himself together or he’s just a little shit who loves torturing the rock hard Yunho because no matter how erotic their make out session went, they wouldn't advance any further than giving strokes over their sweatpants.

Yunho’s initial conclusion would be, Mingi’s push and pull game is fucking superior. But that is before their friends came to him and basically asked the same thing. To take it easy on Mingi.

At first Yunho was shocked. Seonghwa approached him mid work and asked how was his relationship going, which was nice of him, but then he proceeded to share his first coming out story and all the agony behind it. Not so long after, Hongjoong followed him up by presenting an essay about Mingi’s personality and whatnot. Yunho understood that they are just concerned about Mingi, but no one has bigger concern than Yunho when it comes to Mingi. Alas, he is the one with sad solo jerk offs after being left in a severely heated make out session.

And then Wooyoung came. He gave Yunho a lecture about the philosophy of oral sex, making Yunho felt uncomfortable because he was in the middle of kneading pastry dough while Wooyoung was being borderline filthy.

Yeosang didn't say anything when he put a paper bag in front of Yunho. Jongho said ”Don’t worry, hyung. It’s brand new.”. Yunho looked down and felt dizzy. He hoped all his peers would stop bringing his sex life inside the sacred ground of The Teez. All of them except San who gave him stink eyes, well, whatever he meant by those silently judgemental eyes everytime Yunho stole a kiss from Mingi when there was no customers around.

Tonight is not very different. The artificial cheese flavor dances in their mouths in sequences. Yunho who has his head on Mingi’s lap keeps the ring shaped snack between his teeth, wiggling it suggestively until Mingi crouches down and takes it with his mouth. And because their lips are so close to each other, then why not kiss? So they kiss. But Mingi’s push and pull game is a bit different tonight.

Instead of ten minutes spent on peppering kisses before they dive deeper, Mingi doesn't wait one second to have his tongue dancing with Yunho’s, and instead of softly treading each other’s fingers for the rest of the night (and palming over if Yunho got a little bit lucky), Mingi’s left hand slips inside Yunho’s bright neon sweatpants.

”Mi-Mingi?” Yunho stutters, breaking the kiss.

”I’m ready, Yunho. Let’s have sex tonight.” Yunho hears Mingi says. If he doesn't see how his lover’s adorable eyes quiver both with resolution and fear (because he’s a certified coward, duh), Yunho might stop the cuddling and offer him a warm milk tea instead. But his heart turns to mush seeing how much affection Mingi has for him, how his will to satisfy Yunho overpowers his fear of having nothing to offer.

Yunho rises and sits up. His sushi pillow still clinging on his crotch to cover an excited bulge because this is it. He has been waiting for this moment and just like Mingi, Yunho also does a lot of research on his own, especially after he knows that his boyfriend snuck behind his back to ask for advice on how to do things right. Yunho slides his big hand to caress Mingi’s fading now-orange hair.

”Thank you, love. I know how scary it is to deal with the unknown. And I think it will only be fair if we both take each other’s first time.” He smiles to the clueless Mingi.

”Huh? What first time?”

”For some reason, people who are interested in me always have the same preferences. Maybe because of my height, my build, I don't know. But they always asked me to take them. Now I don't know how this body appeals to you but if you want to fuck me, I'll be willing to.”

Just as Yunho predicted, Mingi plunges himself forward onto him, showering him with his signature screams.

”You bastard! I thought you’d disown me if I want to top you! Of course I’d love to! But but you see, Jongho and Yeosang do both so-so we can do both too. I want to love but I also want to be loved.” Mingi says, neck buried in Yunho’s neck. While Yunho is busy pinning his erection down, Mingi doesn't waste another second to pounce him straight to his couch. Yunho then decides to stop having literal hard time and lets his shameless boner grinds with whatever body parts Mingi has thrown at him.

”Shit, Mingi. I don't even know if I can handle you, you big baby.”

”Are you into baby kink, Yunho-yah?”

And for a scary millisecond Yunho feels shiver vines through his body down to his balls because Mingi’s eyes glint furiously while staring right through his own. Fuck. Whoever had groomed his princess into this lust demon with perfect eyes and perfect nose and perfect everything, fuck you and thank you. Yunho breathes in everything that screams Mingi into his lungs. His breath, his musky smell, his falling red strands that he thinks he’ll dye copper next time because that’ll look really hot with an undercut, his low and raspy voice, and as a cherry on top, he also breathes in the little squeak Mingi makes when Yunho flips him over with both hands cupping his cheeks.

”Then take me to bed and do it.”

It doesn't take Mingi even a second to roll away and haul Yunho to his room, mouths clashing with each other’s whenever they stumble into flat surfaces like intermezzos between side events before they get to the main stage. Yunho doesn't even remember where he lost his sweatpants but Mingi’s shirt is nowhere to be seen too. Before they dive to the bed, Yunho takes a familiar paper bag given by Yeosang and Jongho and for once feels thankful for their stupid stunt. He never thought that he’ll be this excited and hell bent on getting fucked but the Song Mingi effect on him is so overwhelming it makes Yunho’s sensory system tingles with excitement.

”Fuck, Mingi. You’re Mr. Jang’s son. You’re my goldfish, my leftover summer rice, my jongho.” Yunho pushes Mingi a bit when his back meets the soft surface of his bed.

”The fu- was that a sorry attempt to make me soft or what?” Mingi snaps with discomfort on his face but Yunho just chuckles while pulling back again.

”You’re just. The best.”

~Continues


	19. Dude, this story actually ends. I can't believe this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaahhh. It’s finally the end! I had so much fun writing this fic. These characters basically wrote for themselves. They are so easy to work with! I’ll miss them dearly, my soft bakery boys..
> 
> Also I thank all of you who enjoy, send kudos, and especially those who are continuously commenting to keep my spirit high! I seriously couldn't find an entry with kudos to comment ratio of almost 1:1 😂. I enjoy talking with you guys. I'm honestly rooting for these boys so much. I want to see them get even more successful. I hope we can grow with them together. 
> 
> Last but not least, lets meet in another story again! I plan on writing a few more ateez fics bc I just love them so much.
> 
> And on to the story!!

Jung Wooyoung has one regret in life. And that being truth or dare is not a legitimate branch of Olympic or other championship that can legally benefit him financially.

As long as Wooyoung can remember, he is always THE ace. He is always 0% a coward and 0% a liar.

After a bunch of Friday nights, Wooyoung can already see the pattern. Like on the other side of the spectrum, there is Mingi who is 100% a coward and 100% a liar. There are also people who are 100% predictable like Jongho who always chooses dares because he’s 0% a coward and 100% a liar, also Hongjoong who fancies truths because he’s 100% a coward and 0% a liar.

And then the rest falls in between. Due to his showbiz related image and confidentiality, Seonghwa has no choice but to be 50% each. Also due to personal preference, San is too, but it varies through his state of soberness. Yunho who loves challenges picks 20% truths and 80% dares. Yeosang and his state of unbotheredness results in 70% truths and 30% dares.

Tonight is not any different. Wooyoung finds out that Hongjoong and Seonghwa shared their first kiss 3 weeks after they got together, which Seonghwa argues that they did kiss directly after but Hongjoong denies because they were down 3 bottles of soju each and they actually initially confessed as a joke so it does not count. Wooyoung doesn't know first hand how the entertainment industry works but it doesn't occur to him that people could be that busy and distracted to not kiss their lover for 3 weeks. He suspects that they’re just wusses.

After the 3rd round, Yunho confesses that the most sexually active partner he had ever been with is Hongjoong. Mingi opts for a dare under supervision with a time limit while Wooyoung happily provides the material which he claims will “dethrone” Hongjoong’s temporary title because Mingi looks like a kicked puppy.

Seonghwa just looks.. Smug..

“Dares”

“As expected, Choi Jongho. Uh. I ran out of dares, people help me!”

Jongho just swings his leg with the arrogance level of a medieval queen with a silver crown on his head because he knows none of those puny dares these heathens come up with could ever move his nose hairs even for the slightest bit.

But then comes someone unexpected, probably fueled by personal grudge or a sexy night went wrong.

“Toe nails. Damaged ingrown toe nails extraction or whatever.”

Kang Yeosang. And his flaring murderous aura.

Each and every soul within the room can sense Jongho’s widening eyes in a milisecond and like a lifetime trained firefighters who know precisely each other’s job description, they all scramble as the alarm, which is Jongho taking a huge step out of the way, blares.

“Fuck! Mingi get a chair!”

“GET OFF OF MEEE!!”

“Guys, take off your belts hurry! Mingi take mine off.”

People try their best to let go of Yunho’s intentional tones in the midst ofJongho’s scream. Yeosang, the second strongest, voluntarily grabs Jongho’s waist while Yunho, with the most weight and strength, weighs on his shoulders to discount a generous amount of struggle. Seonghwa immediately wraps himself on Jongho’s and the chair’s legs he just forcibly seated on, not caring about his higher social status to be on his knees for the sole purpose of seeing their maknae suffers. Whatever this toe nail bullshit is, it better be good. San looks so stressed choosing the most stomach churning thumbnails from the countless videos of people plucking other people’s toe nails. He shakes his head just realizing that this toe nail thing is A thing because no shit there are 2 million people watching a 5 minutes video of foot corn extraction.

It looks stupid, the setting. With Jongho being strapped with multicolored belts on a wooden chair and Hongjoong forcing his eyes open. The rest of them panting, savoring the sight of Jongho hollering to a video where someone named Dr. Brother Toe or something pulling out almost a centimeter of a bloody ingrown toe nail from a hissing patient. A lot of whizzing comes from the boys themselves too because at every slice the cutting tool makes against the soft flesh and hard nail, they feel like their own toe gets mutilated as well.

It’s still a mystery how Yeosang could obtain this information that the unbreakable Jongho shrinks like a soaked gelatin in front of a toe nail video. But no one wants to know. Mingi and Yunho even holding hands, placing their heads on top of each other and for a while, forget the looming doom coming on their way within at least 16 minutes and 24 seconds.

“I live with him my whole life and these videos only exist now?! My life could be so much easier! And Yeosang has like what, only a year of living partially with him yet he’s totally his master!” San draws himself to Wooyoung, draping an arm around his shoulder and rubs their head together imitating Yunho and Mingi but plus alcohol.

“One year is a long time, San-ah.”

“Naaaaah. A year I know you and I can go for another Eon in a blink of an eye.” San sips his soju bottle and Wooyoung does the same. Another advantage that Wooyoung has over his peers, is his alcohol tolerance. So while San has his second bottle and is already making almost zero sense, Wooyoung with his third is just a little tipsy. It’s almost time for the rising heat to finally knock on his system.

“You’re drunk, San-ah.”

“Thank you.”

Jongho withdraws from the game after the video is over for the sake of his mental health he says. One empty soju bottle is spun and these drunks laugh like a pack of hyenas when it stops at Wooyoung.

“I choose dare.”

He says without a care. Care is for the weak. And Jung Wooyoung is not one.

There are annoying hoots in the background, probably the kids playing the animal kingdom without him again but it turns out that Mingi has actually proposed a dare good enough for the shameless pack to howl towards. Wooyoung sometimes forgets they have a famous actor, a main producer of an idol group, a bakery owner, a psychologist, a mathematician, and three other random citizens in their group.

“Come again?”

“You play the ‘I love you’ game with San!”

Oh the ‘I love you’ game Mingi is so infested on after he found it in a random Japanese reality show where two people facing each other and say ‘I love you’ back and forth until one of them couldn't take it.

It’s a piece of cake. Wooyoung won Yunho over on the first try easily, even if there’s something in Mingi’s facial expressions that put people down on their knees for this particular game, Wooyoung included. It only took Mingi a simple smile for Wooyoung to be rolling on the floor, shaking off the swarm of cringe creeping all over his body. Maybe that is why he loves it so much.

“Bring it on, San-ah!”

He laughs lightly, not feeling any weight on his non existent shame-related sensory system whatsoever. Wooyoung says ‘I love you’ as easy as Mingi releases his fart gas in a room packed with people.

Occasionally and when he does, it smells like bull shit.

Wooyoung starts first. He takes San’s hands and coos.

“I love you.” a helpless snort comes out of his nose quietly because it does seem a bit cringy. He pushes those worries away, scowling for not getting the reaction he expected out of the grinning drunk.

“I love you too.” San replies casually and Wooyoung thinks someone is nudging his back because he jolts on his seat only to realize that there’s no one behind him. Just the plain old Wooyoung playing a ridiculous I love you game with his bestie San.

Shaking the questionable tug off of his head, Wooyoung growls low to give San a contrast that will helpfully help him win this challenge. “San-ah, listen to me..” Wooyoung puts a hand on San’s right cheek, surprised by the sudden weight San puts on his palm as if he’s a cat diagnosed with super neediness syndrome. “I -I love you.” He isn't really sure but was that the sound of him slightly stuttering? For what?

“My turn now” San suddenly pulls Wooyoung’s sliding chair so close until their knees touch. Wooyoung almost jerks back for some reason but San grabs his hands firmly against his thighs.

“Wooyoung-ah, ” San’s voice is low and soft, smooth like honey. Wooyoung suddenly tunes his ears, filtering out the “Oooooh” and the “Aaaaaaah” from their unwelcomed audiences to the very back of the room. San sounds like a cup of warm lemon grass tea and egg porridge his mother made whenever he’s sick. It’s a feeling that brings tears to his eyes because he feels so fucking loved. No offense to Yunho and Yeosang. But there are qualities in their affections that don't match the raging wanting Wooyoung feels towards San’s voice or his mother’s lemon grass tea.

“Hey. I love you.” And for some reason, the world just stops. Right after San takes both his hands up and kisses his knuckles.

_I love you_ he says.

If Wooyoung can, he wants to scream, to ask where do those animal sounds go? Why? Why nobody says anything? Why do they give him such looks? Even Jongho who has climbed his grave back to the world of the living shoots him a look full of adoration and that says so much because Jongho is one of the last people on earth who would prefer to hike through the Everest rather than giving Wooyoung a meaningful look that only happens in dramas.

“I-” Wooyoung doesn't understand why instead of charging with the next super cringy ‘I love you’, his mouth lets out a choked breath. Maybe gritting his teeth and chewing on his bottom lip will ease this weird soju effect on him. But what escapes from his lips is just a silent whimper.

“Wooyoung-ah.. Don't cry.”

He’s crying he says? Maybe San is way more wasted than Wooyoung has initially thought. Maybe instead of 2 bottles, he’s on his 5th and Wooyoung himself is on his 20th. Because why the hell should he cry?

Suddenly he feels a finger wipes his theoretically nonexistent tears. It shouldn't have been there, those tears. Wooyoung swears on his old creaky mixer. But whatever that means, Wooyoung feels warm. He always feels warm when he’s around San. Knowing the man a little better, Wooyoung is proud of himself for not knocking San down on day one just because he is sooooo his type. San is.. Nice, full of character, exotic. But San also has the one quality that Wooyoung always avoids when he sees it in a potential hook up. San is sensitive. He CAN ACTUALLY keep up with a Wooyoung from pre-Yeonjun’s and Ryujin’s marriage. San always knows who’s in a bad condition and brew them a customized beverage just because he wants to and he can. San is loved by everyone. And he loves everyone. His “I love you” might just be as hollow as Wooyoung’s, but still he can't let go of how he feels his heart just beating so hard with a pace he has never experienced before. Not even when he shared his first kiss with Yeonjun. If he’s not careful, his heart is definitely going to burst.

Wooyoung is scared to be with people like San. People who would definitely refuse to have sex when Wooyoung is exhausted for the sake of a comforting cuddling session. People who wakes up early to whip a supermarket pancake pack to life and brings it to his bed for breakfast. People who puts him on the highest pedestal and gives him the whole constellation in exchange of his mere existence. Because it hurts so fucking much when they leave. Even now, when they are nothing more than just friends, Wooyoung’s chest is already incredibly heavy from the thought of San leaving, having a family of his own because San isn't broken and he deserves to be happy. The extra pressure coming everytime he pushes down a sob suffocates him even more.

“Dont cry, beautiful.”

Jung Wooyoung revises. He is a weak weak man. He can't handle breakups hence he never started a relationship after his unfortunate one with Yeonjun and honestly he still thinks he never will. He’s so weak that he closes his eyes on how San always stands by his side. All of his friends do, but it’s different. San still calls him beautiful even when he shows his flaws and weakness everyday just because he doesn't care. His shamelessness is ugly. His jealousy is ugly. His idiocy is ugly. His selfishness is ugly. Wooyoung is ugly. But San calls him beautiful.

“S-San-ah..”

Aah. Maybe he really is crying because Wooyoung can taste the salty tang once he opens his mouth. Also because the silent whimpers just morph into intermittent, and not really silent hiccups. His voice hikes several octaves thanks to the singing whale blocking his larynx. Wooyoung dares San calling the snot coming out of his nose beautiful because it’s fucking not no matter what he says.

“San-ah I-I love y-you. I'm so-sorry!!”

And he just bawls like that as San brings him to his tight embrace. Wooyoung doesn't realize when and where the rest of them are, probably fucking in different back alleys with each other, but they are gone and only him and San are left.

“I love you too, Wooyoung. Now we might never finish this game so lets go home?”

“No I don't want to. I wanna be here. I don't wanna wake up and-and see you gone.”

“No I won't.”

“You’re lying!”

“Have I ever?”

“No.. But still...”

“Your place?”

“And cuddle?”

“And cuddle. Anything.”

“Personal barista?”

“What would you like to order?”

“Venti coffee. With extra shots of espresso.”

“At 11?”

“In case this is a dream I don't want to wake up.”

“Okay then. And we're giving out free kisses in case you're interested.”

“A kiss would be nice.”

Yunho doesn't realize the weight of his action that will cost him one whole productive day because once again he’s down one confectioner and one barista the next day.

But if it's for the sake of his friends’ well-being, one day of income is nothing. Yunho will give everything for Wooyoung to be happy. Like the way Seonghwa gives Hongjoong everything. If it happens to be San, he will ask Jongho and mother Choi to let him go. Yunho is pretty sure Jongho wouldn't mind because he is so busy with Yeosang himself. Just like Yunho, busy setting up the alarm because holiday dibs starts at 5 and the white schedule board is hanging loosely on their refrigerator, waiting for the earliest bird to tick on the desired time and position. If only Mingi isn't a direct descendant of a koala, Yunho can easily slip out of their bed and tick that thing but it's damn cold outside and Mingi is so warm and fuzzy and perfect.

The dibs can wait.

~The end

**Author's Note:**

> I love talking about ateez since no one I know likes them. Comments and kudos motivate me and will be greatly appreciated!! ❤️


End file.
